The Siren of Horrorland
by xx lunar queen xx
Summary: Slightly AU: When the bills pile up, twenty year-old Amanda Benson finds herself working as a singer at a club in a mysterious place known as Horrorland, where monsters have free reign. While the pay is great, she soon realizes she's in over her head when she catches the eye of a certain undead young man she hoped she'd never see again. Ray x Amanda
1. Preface

**Note: Wow, so it's been a while, huh? How's everyone doing?**

 **I originally posted this story up here two years ago I think? Maybe a year? I don't even remember, it's been so long since I've been on fanfiction. I've been so caught up with school and life that I actually couldn't write for a long time. I still had story ideas bouncing around my head, but I just couldn't bring myself to sit down and get them down on paper.**

 **I took all my stories down because depression kicked my butt for a while and I just couldn't bring myself to look at them anymore. If there's anyone reading this that's read my previous stories and enjoyed them, I apologize. If it's any consolation, I've been thinking about reposting some and tweaking them so that they're more properly written. If there's anything college has definitely done, it's made me a much better writer. So if any of you remember a story I wrote and enjoyed it, hit me up and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Anyway though, this story is actually back up and going to be updated (and eventually finished!) thanks to one fan reaching out and asking about it. I've had this story stuck in my head for so long and it was actually a story I was super excited to write. For the longest time I couldn't write, but now I'm going to try to see this story through to the end even if it takes a while. I hope you guys enjoy it and if not, you know where the back button is ;)**

 **A special thank you to Rya-plume d'un souffle!**

 **Enjoy, and God bless!**

* * *

 _She loved the feel of music swirling around her, the heat of the spotlights on her as she danced, the familiar ache in her throat after singing for two hours straight._

 _Her thin black dress showed off her curves in a sexy, classy way, and as she moved, she could feel some of the creatures watching her with awe. She was as beautiful as she was talented, and the uproarious applause that greeted her after every song was proof enough of her vocal abilities._

 _Amanda's voice floated throughout the club, ranging from soft, high notes to a voice filled with power and raw emotion depending on the nature of each song. The crowd was as responsive as ever, pumping their fists—or whatever appendages they had—into the air with vigor in time with the bass. Her energetic aura was contagious; Horrorland wasn't as much fun as it was when Amanda took the stage._

 _The attention, the music, the vibrant energy; this was her scene. Once a quiet, meek girl, Amanda was now a woman who owned her beauty, owned the limelight, and shone with confidence._

 _It had become routine these past few weeks to spend her Friday nights_ _—and sometimes_ _weekends_ _—_ _singing for Horrorland's regulars, and it was a routine the brunette had come to enjoy._ _At the end of the night, most of the monsters would leave and the clean-up crew would take over to help clear out the club for the next night. Amanda would head backstage, receive her paycheck, and be on her merry way back home._

 _But then_ he _would find her amidst the remaining crowds, and she'd forget all about going home and instead secure a seat right next to him in the bar area where they usually enjoyed each other's company amidst a potion or two. He was someone she used to know, someone she once feared and tried to avoid, but she came to understand that things were different now. He was still as gentle, mature, and level-headed as she remembered, but now he was a handsome young man who seemed to make her weak in the knees with just a glance in her direction. There was a certain power he had over her now and he knew it, even though he had no idea who she was beneath the mask. Little did she know that she had power over him as well; the undead young man couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. Like a moth to flame, he was drawn to her, only she never burned him; her presence only soothed him and left him wanting more._

 _Whenever they spent time together, whether it was dancing or sitting together at the bar, he couldn't help but fall harder for her each time. She was beautiful, intelligent, and her smile could reduce him to a stuttering, blushing mess._

 _Amanda often wondered what he would think if he knew her true identity behind the mask. Would he hate her after all this time? Would he renounce their friendship and take his revenge on her?_

 _Only time would tell, she supposed, but in the meantime, she would continue to sing for herself, for the patrons of Horrorland, and for the charming young zombie who had stolen her heart._


	2. Chapter 1

**[1]**

Amanda Benson chewed her lip nervously as she examined the student invoice in her hands. Her eyes kept going over the bold black numbers again and again in disbelief before finally, she sighed.

"How am I going to do this?" she wondered aloud, slumping down onto the wooden bench. She only had three hundred dollars in her bank account… How the hell was she going to cough up five-thousand dollars?

Her parents were not exactly in a financial state where they could help her, not that she'd ever ask them. The fact that they still allowed her to live with them rent-free was a privilege in itself; although she knew her parents wouldn't hesitate to help her with anything she needed, she refused to burden them with her problems, especially since Josh's car accident was currently costing them any extra money they made. Amanda would have to take care of this herself.

The only question was _how_? She was currently unemployed and the first (and only) job she'd ever had demanded forty hours a week, ignored her class schedule even when she politely reminded them again and again that she needed to have time for school, and wouldn't pay more than two hundred dollars on a bi-weekly basis. Not to mention that applying for a job didn't always mean getting a call back…

Amanda ran her hands through her hair and tugged gently at the long brown locks, her stomach twisting with unease. She covered her face with her hands and let out a deep sigh, leaning her elbows on her knees and hunching over for a moment. Her mind raced with thoughts of what she could do to legally earn the money she needed, but nothing would be obtainable without the degree she was currently working towards.

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed a small flyer sitting on top of the invoice she'd placed on the bench. Amanda looked around, wondering if someone had simply placed the thin paper next to her before walking off, but she was alone. The colors were vibrant and it looked like something straight out of the 1990s, but she picked it up nevertheless and looked it over.

"Horrorland?" The name had a weird taste to it, but Amanda's curiosity was piqued. The colors on the flyer were bright and eye-catching, as if it had been recently printed. She read the flyer carefully before the unease in her stomach turned into determination.

Maybe she'd be able to find a job after all.

* * *

As Amanda stared at the thin flyer in her hand, her eyes scanning the picture for the thousandth time before lifting her gaze to the weathered theme park in front of her, she wondered if she'd made a wrong turn.

It looked nothing like the picture; sure, it was the exact same theme park advertised, but the picture showed rides that were colorful and clearly working. The ruins in front of her showed rides that had long-since rusted over, the paint faded and almost completely chipped off. Still, even though this park looked like it was abandoned, Amanda wanted to check it out and see if the flyer held some shred of truth. And who knows, maybe whoever owned this place was trying to get it back up and running?

 _"Come to Horrorland, where nightmares come to life!_

 _Help wanted_ — _call..._

 _Will pay up to $$$$ per night."_

That kind of money would be enough to help pay off her student debt and, if she was lucky, Josh's hospital bills.

Hesitantly, Amanda wandered past the scratched-up "Welcome to Horrorland" sign and into the park. The silence was almost deafening… Had she made a mistake coming here? She'd wanted to call ahead to make sure this place was legit, but the phone number on the flyer had been scratched out. It was a miracle she'd even been able to find this place on Google Maps for directions, but even then, no phone number was provided and there weren't exactly any pictures of the worn-down rides she was currently looking at.

No one was here, that much was obvious. Amanda looked over the flyer again; maybe it was old, maybe it had been printed years ago? She couldn't find a date anywhere, but it looked freshly-printed, so what was going on?

 _Might as well go home_ , she thought, folding the flyer to shove in her pocket. Just when she was about to turn around and head back the way she came, a derelict little building off to the side caught her attention. It looked like it had once been a security guard's office, but now it was abandoned.

...Or was it?

The light pouring from underneath the door and from behind the blinds suggested otherwise. Amanda hesitated; approaching this building could be a very, very risky decision on her part. What if some psychopath was in there and had created the flyer to lure unsuspecting people to their death?

Then again, what if a potential employer waited beyond that door? It was absolutely possible that someone had bought this place and was trying to restore it to its former glory, hence the "help wanted" on the flyer. If Amanda could make thousands of dollars within a short time, she'd be able to get that invoice off her back and start helping her family with _their_ financial issues as well.

 _I_ did _come all this way..._

She approached the building and crept close to the windows, trying to keep her footsteps quiet. Peering through the broken blinds, she noticed a man sitting at a desk. He looked young, maybe in his mid-twenties, and his hands were clasped on the desktop. He gave off an air of no-nonsense professionalism and it appeared that he was patiently waiting for something.

Or some _one_. Amanda swallowed thickly.

Had he known she would be coming? No, that was a stupid thought; maybe he was just waiting for someone to stop by, someone who wasn't her. Maybe he was the owner waiting for people to drop by? Or maybe he was going to have a meeting with someone else to discuss—

"I know you're outside." Amanda was shocked to see his lips move, his raspy voice cutting through the silence that draped over the park like a thick blanket. His eyes flickered towards the window she was peeking through and he did not look amused. "And I have a feeling you're here because of the job offer. You can either come in and we'll discuss the details further or you can leave. Your choice."

Amanda blanched. How the heck did he know she was out here?

If she were normal, she'd book it out of there the second his eyes flickered towards the window. But she and her family could seriously use the money this guy was offering, if he was the guy who created the flyer.

The brunette moved to open the door, which creaked open of its own accord—how creepy—and entered the office. The man smiled at her, but it held no friendliness. It was a smile of business; he had an agenda and she better be a part of it or she better get lost.

Amanda had to admit, he was rather handsome; auburn hair that was neatly parted at the side, piercing blue eyes that seemed to look right through her, full red lips, and freckles that dusted across his cheeks. Despite his youthful features, she got the impression that he was much, much older.

"You've come about the job offer, correct?"

She nodded, retrieving the paper from her pocket. "Y-yeah. I was wondering what kind of help you're looking for? I can clean, sew, I'm not very good at cooking but I'm willing to learn—"

"Entertainment."

Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

He closed his eyes briefly, exhaling slowly—was she getting on his nerves?—before regarding her again. "Horrorland used to be a place for children and their families, but we have long been shut down. However, we still have an underground club that caters to adult patrons. We are looking for someone to sing, someone to provide musical talent."

"And you're only looking for someone to sing? Nothing else?" Amanda had no problem singing, but she also had standards; she had no desires to expose her body for money.

"Only singing," he reassured. "If the crowd really likes you, you will find your pay to be more than satisfactory."

She bit her lip, mulling over his words. He seemed serious enough, and this could be the job that would pull her out of debt.

"What will my schedule be like?" she asked. "I attend college, so I won't be able to be here during certain days and certain times."

He waved her off. "That's absolutely fine, we can work around that. Weekends are primarily the time your presence would be required."

Amanda nodded. It wasn't like she ever had plans during weekends anyways, and all her homework was taken care of as soon as she got home from classes. "That sounds good to me. My name is Amanda Benson, by the way."

"Call me Slappy." He stood and extended a hand, and she shook it, noting that his hand was smooth and firm, reminding her of wood, oddly enough.

"Now, Miss Benson, if you're interested in taking this job, I need you to do one more thing for me."

She held her breath, wondering what his request could be.

"I need you to sing. Doesn't have to be a specific song, I just want to hear your vocal range. If I like what I hear, the job is yours."

Admittedly, Amanda was scared; she hated having to get up and speak in front of people let alone sing, but she really didn't have anything to lose; if Slappy didn't like her voice, she'd just go home and continue her job search, Horrorland forgotten.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, allowing her voice to flow through the room in a wordless song. It dipped at times and shook with vibrato before her voice rose, her natural voice leaning more towards soprano.

After she finished singing, Slappy nodded. He drew up some papers from one of the desk's drawers, grabbed a pen, and slid the stack of papers towards the brunette.

"The job is yours if you want it. Are you alright with being paid off the books?"

Amanda nodded.

"Perfect. In that case, I just need you to fill out this form, sign here, here, and put the date right there."

Amanda looked the papers over carefully before signing. After she dated the paper, she pushed them back towards her new employer. He smiled for the first time that evening, a tight-lipped grin that made Amanda wonder how things would play out with Slappy as her boss.

"Wonderful. Come by on Friday at seven o'clock sharp; I'll introduce you to someone who works here and can show you the ropes. Welcome aboard, Miss Benson."


	3. Chapter 2

**Just a heads up guys, I only have a week left of winter break before I'm in for a stressful spring semester, so if my updates are sporadic after that, I haven't given up on this story; I'm probably going to have my hands full with more papers and shiz. So yeah, sorry ;_; It feels so good to be writing again, though. I'm thinking of redoing my old PPG stories, maybe doing new ones as well. Not sure yet, but definitely thinking about it!**

 **To Rya plume d'un souffle: Thank you for your kind words! ^_^ And believe me, I've gotten a student invoice much like the one Amanda got. Granted I got lucky and it was just a system error, but oh boy, when you see that you owe that much money when you're broke? Talk about nerve-wracking!**

 **Read and review, as always! Tell me what you guys think! :)**

 **[2]**

It was a warm, rainy afternoon in Dark Falls. The air was thick with humidity, making it uncomfortable to be both inside and outside, and the faint smell of rotting wood hung in the oppressive air. The old houses were starting to succumb to the elements after all these years despite the townsfolk's efforts to keep their houses in tip-top shape.

How long had they been stuck here, anyway? Five years, maybe ten? Maybe fifty years had passed for all anyone knew. The rules of time didn't apply to this accursed place; the families who moved into Dead House and were sacrificed all seemed to blur together.

Ray Thurston was curled up on his family's sofa with a good book, his mind currently occupied with the story before him. If there was one thing he enjoyed more than playing baseball with the other kids—and beating the other team—it was reading. Whenever Compton ordered for supplies to be delivered, Ray always asked for new books to add to his collection; what better way to pass eternity than to get lost in a good story?

"Ray? You in here?"

Karen Somerset peeked around the door frame. Upon catching sight of her friend, she smiled.

While most of the residents in Dark Falls remained the same age as when they had died, Ray, Karen, and a few of the other kids had grown up; some of the blood from the annual families had aged them, and while he had been a child back when the Benson family had come here, he was now a handsome twenty-one year-old. Karen was nineteen and had only grown prettier over the years despite her pale, cadaverous features. Anyone would have to be blind to not recognize her beauty, and while she was still calm and serious like she had been as a youth, she still maintained a certain amount of bubbly optimism about their situation that Ray never understood.

They were stuck here. _Forever_. Who could be happy about that? But if optimism was what Karen held onto in order to maintain her sanity, then who was he to question her?

He looked up from his book and nodded towards her in polite acknowledgement.

"Hey."

"I found something and I wanted to get your opinion on it."

Without waiting for an answer, she held up a small paper flyer. Ray reached for it and she gladly handed it over.

 _'Come to Club Horrorland, where nightmares come to life!_

 _Enjoy a drink or two, dance the night away, or relax at the lounge! All creatures welcome!_

 _For all inquiries, please call xxx-xxxx_

 _Have a Scary Day!'_

"So… What am I looking at?" he asked.

Karen giggled. "It's an advertisement for a club, silly. It looks legit, so I was thinking of checking it out."

He arched an eyebrow. "You DO realize we can't leave Dark Falls, right? We're stuck here; we have been for decades."

"Well, here's the thing: I already called them and they said there's a spell we can use to go there for a few hours. It's not a normal human club, Ray; it's a club for people like us."

The way she said "us" left a bitter taste in his mouth. It gave the impression that they were not quite people, but freaks. While it may be true, it still stabbed at something inside of him and left him feeling uncomfortable. Dark Falls may have been twisted and cursed and their situation wasn't exactly ideal, but it was still their home and this was their life. Year after year, it had become a routine: lure a new family to Dead House, feed, and then continue on with whatever mediocre lives the townsfolk had created for themselves, maybe even welcoming a few new people to the town who had accidentally been turned into one of them during the feeding.

The one family that had changed things up and piqued his interest out of them all was the Benson family. They had defeated the residents of Dark Falls—or so they, as well as the residents themselves, thought. After a day or two, the residents were alive again, rising from the dead in anguish and despair.

If only they could have stayed dead permanently… Yet he had to give the Bensons credit: for a few fleeting hours, he had been free. He had been able to see his family again for a short time, all thanks to Josh shining that damn halogen flashlight in his face.

Sometimes he wished he could thank them for trying to kill him, even though it hadn't worked. Gosh, how morbid did that sound? Thanking two people for trying to kill you...

Still, as much as the Benson family stuck out in his mind more than any other family, one of the Bensons in particular had struck his interest: Amanda. Her intuition had been strong enough to sense the danger lurking within Dark Falls, even to the point where her dreams were offering warnings. She had noticed him keeping watch over her family, something that had never happened before with any others who had stayed in Dead House, even the ones that arrived after the Bensons.

She was a strange, quiet, aloof girl, but perfect nonetheless. Even as a child, Ray thought she was pretty and sweet, and he became intrigued by her ever since he first caught sight of her. Over time, he sometimes found himself wondering about what she was doing with her life, but he often dismissed any thoughts that geared towards her potential future. He had no sense of time here; for all he knew, Amanda had lived her life out and had passed away. The thought made him sad, but reality was reality.

Even if the girl was dead now, he still wished he could see her one last time and at least thank her and her bratty brother for that brief moment in heaven with his family. He missed his mother, his siblings, and his father terribly, and although he might never see them again, he was grateful for the short time he got to spend with them.

"Anyway," Karen's voice tore him from his inner musings. "I have the spell written down, but I wanted to get your approval before anything is set in motion."

"How is this spell supposed to help us get there?" Ray asked. "Will it teleport us there or something?"

Karen shrugged. "All the lady told me was that we hold hands, recite the spell, and then we're there. So yeah, I guess you could say it'll teleport us."

He had never been much of a party person, and he had never been to a dance club, only hearing about them from Dawes when the man finished researching new families. Sometimes the man would share tidbits of information he learned from the outside world and, while Ray enjoyed learning more about the normal, ever-changing world, Dark Falls was pretty much his comfort zone.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, let loose for once! I'll be there, so you won't be alone."

She made puppy-eyes at him and he folded his arms across his chest, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"You know that doesn't work on me."

" _Pleeeease?_ You never know, it might be lots of _fuuun_.."

Finally, he sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I'm in. Even if I'm skeptical… You know you can do whatever you want. I won't hold you back from going there."

Well, that was half-true. He would never allow Karen to get herself into something that might prove to be dangerous, but still; he didn't want her to think that she couldn't do anything without his permission.

"Ray, even you know that as the Watcher, you get full say over what goes in this town and what doesn't. Plus…" She nudged him. "You're my best friend and it's my job to make sure you remember to have fun once in awhile. And what good is checking out a club if I can't go there with my best friend?"

He smiled at that.

"Fair enough. Since you seem to have done your homework on this place, tell me everything you know. Did that lady tell you anything else other than how to get there?"

Karen's face lit up. "Oh yeah! She said there are creatures there that are very accepting of other monsters and that we can let loose, have some fun without fear of human mobs trying to kill us. They're open on Friday and Saturday nights; sometimes they even have a live band play there."

Hmm... When was the last time he even heard music other than those old-timey records that the older folks in the town played on their stereos? One of the elderly even had an old gramophone she liked to crank up when the day was particularly cloudy out. Ray couldn't remember the last time he'd heard music other than oldies.

"Oh!"

Karen suddenly looked perturbed. "I need to find a dress. Oh, or better yet, I should make one... I'll see you later, Ray, I need to prepare!"

She began to race out of the room when she paused, turning back to him.

"Try to find a nice outfit; when we get there, we've got to show them that even though we're undead, we still know how to look cool."

He chuckled before waving her off. "Yeah, yeah, I'll look for something later. Go look for that dress and we'll work out the details about when we go to this place. Oh, and don't forget to ask the others if they want to go."

"Roger that!" And with that, Ray was left to his thoughts.

A club, for monsters like him? While he'd be lying if he said he wasn't anxious, maybe Karen was right; maybe it _would_ be fun. It almost seemed too good to be true, but he figured if Karen was willing to give it a chance, he should, too.

Besides, it wasn't like they had anything major happening at Dark Falls. Everyone had had their fill of blood last month, so his duties as a Watcher weren't required right now. He was free to do as he pleased, and while yes, he did enjoy his books and his quiet time, perhaps a change of pace would do him good.

With that final thought, he turned the page and re-immersed himself into his book, and the gentle pitter-patter of rain that always seemed to decorate Dark Falls continued on.


	4. Chapter 3

**[3]**

"...And don't forget that you've got a paper due by the end of this month. Have a great weekend, everyone."

Everyone in the classroom rose simultaneously and gathered their things to leave, glad the lecture was finally over. Amanda closed her notebook and dumped it into her backpack, rushing out of the classroom to get to the parking lot. Leaving the campus was never an issue around this time, but she wanted to be sure she had enough time to wash up once she got home.

Tonight she would be heading back to Horrorland for her very first gig as a singer. To say she was nervous was an understatement, but if Slappy was true to his word, the money would be worth it. She could already see herself walking into the financial aid office, handing over her debit card and leaving with the knowledge that she no longer had a balance hanging over her head.

Better yet, wouldn't it be amazing if she could get her mother the amount needed to finally pay off Josh's hospital bills? The Bensons would finally be free of financial burden and could start doing fun things again like taking mini-vacations, going camping, dropping money on clothes, shoes, and other frivolous things at the mall. If Amanda could do that for her family, she'd be ecstatic; aside from Josh's accident, money had been tight the past two years, and sometimes they'd had to literally choose between eating and paying bills. Her parents' jobs paid well, but not nearly enough to take on hospital bills _and_ regular household bills _plus_ property taxes. Many a nights found the Bensons eating hot dogs with white bread acting as hotdog buns, cans of spaghettios, and drinking tap water just to get by until the next paycheck.

When Amanda got home, she washed up and picked through her closet to find something decent to wear. She pursed her lips at a black pencil skirt, moving it aside in favor of a yellow sundress. She'd forgotten to ask about the dress code... Was Slappy expecting her to wear something plain, or should she go for something formal? After mulling it over for a few minutes, she decided to go with a professional look; this would be her first appearance as a singer and first impressions were everything. She'd rather have people think she was a lady than to whisper about her looking like a slob.

She changed into the pencil skirt and a frilly white blouse, applying some light makeup to her eyes to complete her look. After checking to make sure her hair was in order, Amanda grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

Josh was propped up on the couch, his eyes glued to the television screen. Ever since the car accident that left Josh with multiple broken bones plus a mild concussion, he hadn't been able to do anything but sit in front of the television and lose himself in video games. He managed to get his homework done every week for their mother to drop off at school, but other than that, what he could do was currently limited. He wanted to hang out with his friends and enjoy his senior year of high school, but he still needed lots of time to heal.

Ever since moving from Dark Falls, Josh began to let his hair grow out so that it was ear-length and he'd become a handsome young man. He was friendly, funny (a total smart-aleck), and all-around a good kid. Josh and Amanda had become close and rarely argued or annoyed each other. The Benson siblings got along well and Amanda was immensely grateful that her brother had been able to come out of the accident with a few scratches instead of not coming out of it at all.

Upon hearing Amanda come down the stairs, he looked up, doing a double-take when he realized his sister was dressed to the nines.

"Where are you off to?"

"Out with a few friends," Amanda lied. Josh had no clue that he'd racked up thousands of dollars' worth of hospital bills and Amanda would not be the one to clue him in on the family's financial crisis; it'd only make him feel bad, even though the car accident hadn't been his fault. It was better to lie and say she was spending her Friday night with a friend; he'd never believe her if she tried telling him she was off to sing at a club and make a thousand bucks _just_ from singing.

"Tell Mom and Dad it'll probably turn into a sleepover, so don't wait up, okay?"

Josh shifted so that he was facing the television again. "Sure, you got it. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Amanda ruffled his hair as she walked past, earning a halfhearted protest from him. When she got outside to her car, she heaved a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this.

She hoped tonight went well. If it didn't and she ended up making a fool of herself…

 _No, don't think like that_ , she scolded herself. _Everything will be fine! I'll just get up there, sing, and I'll be home before I know it._

With a renewed sense of confidence, Amanda pulled out of the driveway and began her journey to Horrorland.

* * *

When she finally arrived at the crumbling office where Slappy was waiting for her, he looked her over before giving a small nod of approval.

"Professional. I like it; shows you're serious about this."

Amanda smiled weakly in reply.

"For future reference, however, you won't need to dress so professionally. There's a wardrobe backstage that you can use for your performances, but kudos for the effort, kid."

With that, Slappy approached a door that Amanda thought led into a supply closet. She was surprised to find it opened up to reveal a narrow spiral staircase.

"Oh, and I should warn you," he said, not bothering to turn around. "The patrons of this club are not quite human. Keep an open mind and keep to yourself, and you should be fine, but if you feel you aren't equipped to handle things other than humankind, I'm going to give you an out right now. You can choose to follow me, or you can choose to leave, forget about this whole thing. It's up to you, Miss Benson, but I need to know now."

She had no idea what he meant by "things other than humankind," but it piqued her curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean monsters; creatures of legend, creatures that your kind presumes to be the stuff of stories to scare kids. They're very real and they visit my club frequently."

Amanda didn't know how to react to that. Was... Was Slappy joking with her? One look at his expression revealed that no, he was quite serious, but... monsters? _Really_?

She managed to squeak out, "Are they nice?"

"For the most part. They won't bother you, if that's what you're asking. Many of them may not look friendly, but most of them visit my club to relax and they aren't looking for trouble. Monsterkind tend to be docile unless you explicitly provoke them."

Amanda swallowed nervously. As long as they weren't violent or looking to pick a fight with her, she supposed she could see how things went tonight. "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

Slappy turned around to begin leading her down to the supposed club. She couldn't see it, but he grinned.

 _What an interesting human girl._

"Alright, Miss Benson, follow me."

They descended the staircase and Amanda noticed that the farther down they went, the more lightheaded she felt. Something in the universe shifted and she couldn't quite figure out _what_ had changed, but it felt as though she'd entered a parallel dimension, though not even _that_ could describe the off-kilter feeling.

Slappy seemed to notice her discomfort. "If you're wondering why you're not feeling well, it's because humans are sensitive to dimension-hopping. The club is located in a dimension where monsters live freely and humans are far and few in-between."

Monsters, other dimensions… What the hell had Amanda gotten herself into?

Any other human probably would've run screaming into the night had they heard what Slappy said, and they'd probably declare him a lunatic. But Amanda had had her fair share of lunacy when she was twelve; she was made of tougher stuff than the average human. She knew monsters were very real and lurked in the shadows where humans would never suspect.

It just seemed so bizarre. _Other_ monsters, and monsters that were docile? _Another_ dimension, let alone traveling to a new one?

She was pulled from her thoughts when they reached the bottom of the stairwell and she almost crashed into her employer. They headed down a dimly-lit hallway and stopped at a silver door. Faint pulses of music and traces of voices echoed through the cracks of the door, indicating they'd reached the club. Slappy dug into his pocket and produced a key with a skull handle.

"I forgot to mention," he said, unlocking the door. "There are monsters here known as Horrors. They can be pests when they want to be, but they're still customers and they are to be treated with the same respect as anyone else. Don't pinch them or you're out of here. Understand?"

No pinching? Why would she want to pinch anyone in the first place? Nevertheless, she nodded. "Yes, sir."

With that, Slappy opened the door and motioned for her to enter first. Amanda did so, her eyes eagerly drinking in the incredible sights before her.

Pushed up against the far back wall was a bar manned by a pale, inhumanly-beautiful woman wiping down the bar surface. Next to the bar were the restrooms, though Amanda couldn't tell which was for males and which was for females. In the middle of the room was a giant dance floor that seemed to sparkle, the large disco ball above it throwing multicolored lights all over the club. A freshly-polished stage sat in front of the dance floor, a DJ—wait, was that a real live werewolf?—working the booth. Creatures from all sorts of legends—vampires, werewolves, zombies, even fairies with wispy, colorful wings—littered the dance floor, a mass of bodies moving to the energetic rhythm pouring from the speakers; others sat at various scattered tables in the lounge area, many of them enjoying foods that Amanda couldn't imagine trying to stomach.

There were all kinds of other monsters up and about, but Amanda noticed that a good chunk of the population in here were huge scaly creatures with large, sharp-looking horns. Their eyes were a glowing, almost neon yellow, and each of them had a maw full of jagged teeth. Their feet reminded Amanda of bird talons, a feature that seemed to fit their appearance. As intimidating as they looked, they all appeared to be enjoying the club's atmosphere and they didn't seem to be mean. With all the "No Pinching" signs around the roped-off area they seemed to stick to, Amanda figured these were the Horrors Slappy had mentioned.

All in all? The place looked like a regular dance club, only instead of humans, there were monsters. Amanda felt her anxiety dissipate as a few monsters seemed to smile at her as they passed by.

"Ahh, there she is now," Slappy mumbled, gently taking Amanda's hand and leading her towards the bar. "Evelyn, how are you tonight?"

The pale woman looked up and grinned, revealing two rather sharp canines; vampire fangs. Her long black hair was pulled back into a stylish updo and everything about her was perfect. Smokey makeup made her ruby eyes pop, and Amanda marveled at their red color; she never thought she'd see the day when she'd think red eyes looked pretty instead of scary. The black corset top and skinny jeans hugged Evelyn's hourglass figure in all the right ways, making the brunette girl wonder if she'd ever fill out enough to look half as good as the vampire did.

"Doin' fine, boss!" Even her voice sounded perfect, reminiscent of tinkling bells. "Hey, who's the fresh meat?"

Amanda shrank into herself. _Fresh meat?_

"She's Horrorland's newest singer and tonight's her first gig. Can you show her around?"

"Sure thing." Evelyn's expression changed into a gentler one. "Can you wait backstage for me, sweet pea? I just need to finish up here."

She motioned towards the stage and Amanda looked to where she was pointing, noticing a door with a star painted on it sitting just behind a curtain, presumably leading into the dressing room. Slappy let go of her hand.

"Well? You heard her, Miss Benson."

Amanda cast him one last glance before reluctantly making her way towards the stage. Some monsters watched her curiously, others too busy dancing, eating, and socializing to spare her a second look.

She felt out of place despite the initial friendly glances she'd received; had she made a mistake by coming here? Was this all a dream, or was this reality? The creatures around her were all so… _lifelike_ to not be real, but still...

Despite her qualms, inner strength won out over reason.

 _Don't think, just do._

Amanda entered the dressing room to find it was a quaint little space, complete with a vanity full of all sorts of makeup brands, clothing racks full of dresses and other dazzling outfits, and a door leading into a small bathroom. One particular dress that caught her eye, a royal purple bodycon with rhinestones adorning the bust, had her practically drooling.

 _What I wouldn't do to own something like_ that _…_

She sat down at the vanity and looked over the various makeup boxes. There was so much in here, so many boxes of hats, masks, dresses, shoes; this dressing room had _every_ thing!

The door opened and Evelyn appeared, pulling up a chair next to Amanda. She let out a sigh, happy to sit down after being on her feet for so long.

"Sorry 'bout the wait, sugar, just had to make sure the bar was presentable. Now then, your name is Amanda, right?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm Evelyn, but you can call me Eve. Everyone does, except the boss, of course; gotta keep it professional." Eve shot her a toothy grin, showing off those sharp fangs again. "I understand you're here to be our band's singer?"

Amanda nodded.

"Great! I just need to ask you a few questions so there are no issues while you're performing."

"Fire away."

"Alto or soprano?"

"Soprano."

"When you sing, do you like to dance, or do you prefer just standing in one spot?"

Amanda shrugged. "Depends on the nature of the song."

"Fair enough. Hmm… Any particular songs you prefer to sing? Pop, country, any particular genre?"

"I'm good with any genre, really."

Eve nodded, producing a notepad and a pencil. "If you could just jot down a few songs you'd like to sing tonight, I'll get this to the band and you'll be on in thirty minutes. Our musicians know pretty much any and all songs that mankind has come up with, so don't hold back."

Amanda obliged, writing down a few titles she'd already thought of during her drive to Horrorland.

"So this is kind of like karaoke, then? I give you a list of songs I want to sing and the band plays an instrumental?"

"Pretty much." Eve readjusted her hair clip to tighten its hold. "We used to have original artists come in, but the monster world's been a little lacking lately when it comes to celebrities. Most of our talented folks are too cool to come play for a club this tiny. We're hoping to bring in more business by hiring talented singers like yourself."

When Amanda was finished scribbling down the songs she'd chosen, she slid the notepad back to Eve. The noirette looked it over briefly, smiling in approval.

"Ooh, excellent choices... Alright, I'll get this to the band. Oh, and please don't be nervous; everyone here is really nice and if you're as good as the boss says you are, you've got nothing to fear. Just relax and do the best you can; I'll be rooting for you!"

Within a second, Eve had disappeared, leaving Amanda's head reeling.

She was really doing this. She was really about to go on stage in front of creatures, not even humans, but _creatures_ , and sing.

 _Time to put my karaoke skills to good use_ , she thought, and tried to keep her breathing steady so her anxiety didn't overwhelm her.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Amanda was still seated in front of the vanity, checking her makeup for the umpteenth time when the door opened and Eve came strolling in.

"The band gave the A-okay. Now all we need to do is make you presentable for the stage."

"Oh.." Amanda looked down at her outfit. "I thought I looked okay."

Eve gave her a once-over. "You do! But you might have an easier time out there wearing a disguise, and it might be better to hide your identity from the monsters who aren't as accepting of humans. Plus, we've got some high-end clothing brands that you've probably seen in magazines like _Teen Vogue_ , _Cosmopolitan,_ and _Elle_ ; ever hear of Lauren Conrad, Moschino, Versace, Dolce & Gabbana? We've got everything you can think of. Come on, I'm sure we can find something that'll suit your style."

With that, Eve moved to the clothing racks and began picking through the dresses in a blur, moving so quickly that Amanda's eyes could barely register the woman's movements as anything more than, well, blurs.

"Aha!" The vampire retrieved a beautiful long-sleeved dress made of velvet. "What do you think, Amanda?"

She had to admit, she'd look killer in that dress. "It's beautiful! Should I change my shoes?"

Eve reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a pair of black pumps. "Here we are. Now all we need is a mask and—Oh! Wait."

She handed Amanda the dress and shoes, rummaging through a tall white box. Amanda glanced at the pumps, hoping she wouldn't break her neck trying to walk in them, but admired them all the same. This outfit alone looked like it would cost a pretty penny; she wondered how much money had been invested in this club's wardrobe options. Whatever Slappy had spent, it must've been a hefty amount to be able to afford high-end brands like Dolce & Gabbana.

"This will go with your outfit and make you look less human, more monster."

Eve held up a metal mask. Intricate designs were cut out of the frame, which would make it look more like a face tattoo once Amanda put it on. The black paint that lined the eyeholes made it look like the eyes were heavily lined with eyeliner, a few rhinestones dotting the eyelids.

Amanda wasn't usually one for masks, but she had to admit, she was excited to try it on. "It's _perfect_."

"Of course it is," Eve winked at her. "Only the best for our performers. Now then, we've got to get you ready; the band gets cranky when their lead singer takes too long."

After allowing Amanda to get dressed, Eve tentatively placed the mask on Amanda's face. She was about to ask how it would stay on when the metal suddenly sank into her skin. She yelped and clawed at her face.

"Oh my God, what _is_ this?!"

"Relax, honey, it's supposed to do that," Eve reassured. "When you want to take it off, you just take it off like you would a regular mask."

Amanda attempted to and it slid off easily, as if it hadn't become one with her face. A glance in the mirror showed her that her skin was fine; there was no evidence that anything had happened, and she stared at the mask in awe and slight fear.

Eve placed a cool hand on her shoulder. "I know it seems weird right now, but you can worry about the mechanics of monster masks later. You have a show to perform and I still need to do your makeup to match the outfit."

Reluctantly, Amanda placed the mask back on her face, wincing when the metal sank into her flesh again. When she looked in the mirror, however, it looked like she had been born with beautiful, intricate black facial markings, her eyes appearing to have a natural dark outline to them.

Eve retrieved some makeup brushes and a few makeup kits to give Amanda's eyes more of a smokey look, adding a dab of maroon lipstick to her lips. She pulled Amanda's hair into a stylishly messy French braid before adding black paint to the girl's hands and neck to make it look like she had more than just facial markings. Eve also handed her a pair of silver contacts, claiming they'd complete Amanda's disguise. It took her a few tries, but the brunette finally managed to put them in, and when she did, they made her eyes look like a striking bronze rather than chocolate-brown.

When Amanda's disguise was finished, she didn't recognize herself. She looked nothing like the tired college student who had left campus earlier that evening to prepare herself for a singing gig.

She looked and felt _beautiful_ , like a celebrity. She felt much more confident than she ever would've in the makeup and clothes she'd arrived in.

Eve glanced at the clock and swore under her breath.

"Alright, Amanda, break a leg out there."

"Thank you for helping me, Eve," Amanda's voice was thick with sincerity. She meant it, too; the woman had done an excellent job disguising her and bringing out a beauty she didn't know she possessed.

Eve chuckled, sending her a wink. "Don't mention it, girly. I have high hopes for you, so get out there and wow everyone, okay?"

Taking a breath to settle her nerves, Amanda stood and headed out towards the stage. The DJ, who had been playing a pop song Amanda didn't recognize, allowed his music to fade and instead began to pack up his equipment for the evening. The entire club, wondering why the music had stopped, turned their attention to the stage where the brunette stood.

As soon as she entered the spotlight, monsters of all varieties stopped to stare at her. The gorgeous young woman in front of them looked almost human, though her sharp eyes and swirly markings told a different story. Some eyed her curiously while others shamelessly gawked at her, wondering what such a beauty was doing in such a small-time club like this one.

The band, comprised of a zombie drummer, a goblin bass player, a vampire guitarist, and a werewolf on piano, nodded at her, unfazed by the disguise. The guitarist handed her a microphone and Amanda uttered a soft, "Thank you."

Murmurs broke out through the crowd as she took the center of the stage.

When she turned to face the audience, her heart almost stopped. All eyes were on her and it was extremely intimidating. Amanda felt a cold sweat prickle at the back of her neck as she realized just how full this place was. There had to be at _least_ fifty monsters here.

 _Oh my God, I can't do this… I shouldn't have come here, what was I thinking?_

But then she caught Eve's gaze from the bar, and the woman nodded encouragingly at her. She thought of her family, the vision of her parents finally heaving a sigh of relief at their debt being wiped away. She thought of school, of being able to pay off the balance currently hanging over her head.

Amanda nodded towards the band despite her nerves screaming at her to run off stage, and the musicians began to play the first song of the evening.

 _Here goes nothing._

She offered a nervous smile to the crowd, who was still watching her every move. She waited for the intro of the song to end before clearing her throat.

When she began to sing, she started off shaky and unsure, almost singing off-key, but the more she sang, the more confident she became, her voice becoming stronger and more grounded with each verse. She imagined herself singing in her car as she so often did during the commute to school, and any apprehension she felt began to fade away. It wasn't long before the crowd was swaying to the music, their eyes alight with wonder at the dark-haired beauty serenading them.

Amanda had a chance to glance at Eve halfway through the song, the vampire offering her an encouraging thumbs-up as she wiped down the bar.

As she hit the last note and the music faded out, the entire club was silent for a moment before bursting into thunderous applause. Amanda blushed; she hadn't expected the crowd to enjoy her performance as much as they so clearly had.

Feeling her confidence swell, she motioned for the band to start up the next song, her strong, sweet voice echoing throughout the club until the wee hours of morning.

* * *

By the time Amanda had finished singing her last song, the sun was getting ready to peek over the horizon.

Her throat ached from singing so much, as well as all the high and low notes she managed to hit, but the constant rounds of applause she received made the pain worth it. The monsters enjoyed her singing so much that eventually, they stopped paying so much attention to her and went back to dancing. Those who were relaxing over by the lounge area got up to join the others dancing by the stage.

After blowing a farewell kiss to the audience, Amanda headed backstage where Eve was waiting for her. The vampire pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and squealed.

"You were amazing up there!" she exclaimed. "You _killed_ it, girl!"

"T-thanks," Amanda coughed. "C-can't.. breathe…"

"Oops, sorry." Eve giggled, letting her go. "I hope you're planning on making this a regular thing because you had the whole club rockin'! Everyone loved you!"

Amanda smiled, hugging herself. Eve had one hell of a grip. "Definitely! It was actually really fun to let loose."

"Ah, there you are."

Both women turned to see Slappy entering the dressing room.

He held out a check and offered her a small smile. "You did very well tonight, Amanda. Here's your pay, as promised."

She tried not to seem too eager to grab it, but still wasted no time in looking it over. Her breath caught in her throat at the bold amount neatly printed.

"Th-that's a lot of money," she managed to squeak out. Slappy laughed.

"You earned it, kid. I'm about ready to close this place down for the day, so you should head home."

Amanda didn't realize Eve was guiding her towards the club entrance until they reached the door.

"See you next week, Amanda." The vampire grinned and gave her a mock salute before disappearing back into the now-quiet club.

And then, without even realizing that she'd climbed the stairwell and returned to her own dimension, Amanda found herself outside of the crumbling office once more, wondering if the whole thing had just been a vivid dream. Her sore vocal chords indicated it had been very real, but still, she couldn't believe she'd just spent her evening singing in front of a large crowd of monsters. And they'd _loved_ her!

She couldn't wait to do it again next week.


	5. Chapter 4

**ROCuevas: thanks for your reviews! :) Glad to see you're still alive and kickin' on this site! B)**

 **[4]**

Almost a week later, Ray decided to spend his evening outside in the rain.

For the past month, gloomy weather hung over the dark little town like it had done something wrong. Well, in many ways, Dark Falls _had_ done wrong... People unwittingly went there to meet their death so that the residents could sustain their bloodthirsty bodies. Perhaps a month-long rain was nature's form of punishment for their evil deeds, though it certainly wasn't punishment enough—even Ray knew the inhabitants of Dark Falls deserved much worse than bad weather.

Although temperature didn't usually bother him, the cool water still felt soothing, offering a relief from the oppressive humidity that was slowly decreasing.

Ray was still deeply pondering the club that Karen was so adamant about checking out. He wasn't sure how she came across the place, but after wrapping his head around the idea, the concept _did_ sound interesting... Could there really be others out there like him and Karen? Were there people who subsisted on blood, people who could no longer walk in the daylight, people who were cursed with undeath? He'd be lying if he said the idea didn't spark hope inside him. Maybe he could meet people like him, maybe he could meet someone who had found a way to cure themselves! Oh, what he wouldn't do to be human again...

Merely _knowing_ that there were others out there like him, that Dark Falls wasn't the only place suffering from a curse like this... That would be enough.

Karen came into view soon after that thought. Her wet hair clung to her face, her bangs almost completely covering her eyes, but she seemed to be enjoying the feel of the rain just as Ray was. As soon as she saw him sitting on the front porch steps of the house he normally stayed in when Dead House was occupied, she came over, plopped down next to him, and let out a content sigh.

"It's nice out tonight," she commented, stretching her legs out in front of her. "It's been too humid for my liking."

"Agreed." Ray let out a content sigh of his own. "I love it when the rain is cold like this."

A few beats passed before she remarked, "I asked the others if they wanted to come along. Looks like it's just you and me."

That didn't surprise Ray. Most of the residents liked staying in their comfort zone since it was all they knew. They didn't want to die and they were afraid of change, so they remained stuck in the routine they'd been living in for the past however-many years. Asking if they wanted to tag along was merely a formality, but he commended Karen for trying.

"Did you find a dress?"

She nodded. "I had Compton order me one and it should be here by tomorrow. Did you pick something to wear?"

He honestly hadn't thought about it; fashion was the last thing on his mind when there was an entire galaxy of things to ponder. What else could you do with an eternity of no sun and only books to keep you company?

"In all honesty, I haven't looked."

"Dammit, Ray, you had one job."

He chuckled at the mock-pout on her face. "Sorry."

Her pout quickly morphed into a smile. "You're lucky I love you. Come on, let's find you something cool to wear."

Karen dragged him upstairs to his room and rummaged through the closet while he lounged on his bed, patiently awaiting whatever outfit she decided to pick for him. After going through every article of clothing Ray owned, she held up a clean pair of jeans, a nice white T-shirt, a denim jacket, and a brand new pair of Converse he forgot he owned.

Had Dawes bought those for him? Or had they belonged to one of his siblings? He couldn't remember; all memories of his life before becoming the Watcher of Dark Falls were hazy at best, but he was sure his mother couldn't have gotten those for him. He'd been turned as a child, and his parents wouldn't have gotten him adult size 11 shoes when his feet were barely pushing size 5s.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked. "It's simple, but sometimes simple is the best way to go."

He nodded his approval. "You're the fashionista here. I trust your judgment."

That must have been the answer she was looking for because she beamed. "Good! Then it's settled; we're ready for our weekend at Club Horrorland."

After Karen carefully laid out his outfit on a nearby chair, they returned to the porch and sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the cool weather. It was nice and quiet, the gentle pit-pat of the rain soothing them both.

* * *

When Saturday night arrived, Ray found himself in front of his mirror checking his appearance. He fidgeted with the sleeve of his denim jacket anxiously, but he had to admit, he did look decent. His blonde waves were slicked back and his usual worn hat and trench coat were neatly folded over the same chair that had held tonight's outfit.

He'd only heard about clubs from Dawes and some human teenagers who'd had the misfortune of wandering into Dark Falls; he didn't know much about them, nor did he know what the appropriate dress code would be. Was casual okay? Should he go digging for the old pair of slacks Dawes had given him?

Finally, after turning this way and that in the mirror, he decided that no, this was fine. After all, Karen had picked it out, and the girl knew much more about these kinds of things than he did. As out-of-place as he felt without his usual getup, he trusted her fashion sense.

A soft knock on the door drew his attention away from the mirror, and the door opened just a crack.

"Ray? You decent?"

"Yeah." He eyed the door curiously; Karen never got dressed up for, well, _anything_ , so he was curious to see how she looked.

She didn't disappoint. When the door opened fully and Karen stepped in, Ray hardly recognized her. A long-sleeved sparkly black dress adorned her lean body, accentuating the small curves she possessed. Her hair had been pulled out of its usual braids and instead hung around her shoulders like a straw-colored curtain. A light brushing of mascara made her eyes pop and her petal-pink lips shone with clear lip gloss.

"Well?" She spun around, the skirt of the dress fanning out around her with the movement. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing," he breathed. Karen giggled.

"Likewise, dear friend. Are you ready to check this place out?"

Ray cast one last longing glance towards his beloved hat and trench coat before nodding.

"As I'll ever be."

"It'll be fine, Ray, don't worry. It's only for a little while."

With that, Karen took his hand and read the incantation that she'd gotten from Horrorland. Ray was about to comment on how nothing was happening when suddenly the room began to spin. The sensation of falling overtook him and he held onto Karen's hand for dear life, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't get a headache from the vertigo.

Karen's squeal of excitement forced him to open his eyes, and the sight before him made his lips part with surprise.

The gloomy, musty ruins of Dark Falls no longer greeted him; in its place was a world with red skies, dull sunlight (how could sunlight be dull? Ray couldn't believe that he was looking at a version of the sun and _not_ being reduced to a puddle), and black clouds. The ground beneath them was so dark that Ray thought it was either a deep maroon or black, with barely any plants or vegetation growing. It was like some kind of apocalyptic world he had only ever read about in his books.

He didn't have too long to dwell on their surroundings because Karen soon began dragging him towards a large black building with thick, bold neon letters on the side that read "Club Horrorland." Just before she opened the front door, she turned back and grinned at him.

"I can't believe we're actually here. I'm so nervous!"

He offered a weak smile. "Me too. Let's go in."

She took one final breath before pushing open one of the double doors. Loud, throbbing music coupled with various voices, grunts, and growls greeted them. The building was filled with monsters of all sorts; vampires, werewolves, fairies, even scaly creatures with horns that Ray had never seen before. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, some showing off their dance moves on the dance floor while others lounged around in the various seating areas. Against the far back wall was a bar tended by what looked to be a vampire. When she laughed or spoke, it was hard not to notice her sharp fangs glinting in the dim lighting.

Karen's eyes were wide with wonder as she took in the lively environment. Ray squeezed her hand.

"Well? Is it everything you hoped for?" he asked, a crooked smile gracing his lips.

"It's everything I hoped for and more."

She let go of his hand and began wandering around, seeming unsure of what to check out first. She bounced on her heels before racing onto the dance floor, disappearing within the mass of grooving bodies.

Ray smiled knowingly; she'd probably be a while, so he might as well find a place to sit and get comfortable for the time being.

* * *

An hour into their visit found Ray hanging out near the bar area, occasionally keeping an eye on Karen who was currently dancing. He nursed his glass of water, never drinking it but instead enjoying the coldness it gave off. He wasn't much of a dancer nor was he a people-person, so he let Karen do her thing while he relaxed in his own little corner.

Ray had to admit, introvert or not, this place _was_ pretty cool. He'd caught sight of a few zombies sluggishly attempting to show off their sick moves on the dance floor, which piqued his curiosity. He wanted to approach them, but... They seemed to have their own clique, and Ray got the impression that they didn't usually accept newcomers. He wondered if they survived on blood or if Hollywood's stereotype of zombies eating brains wasn't far off the mark.

If they _did_ survive on blood, did they kill to feed? Or maybe they'd found an alternative way to sustain themselves. Ray so badly wanted to talk to them, but held back on the off-chance that they weren't friendly. Besides, wouldn't it be rude to just walk up to someone and start interrogating them? Ray knew enough to keep to himself, especially since he was out of his element in this place.

Karen, on the other hand, seemed right at home, immediately kicking off her flip-flops so she could join the mass of bodies all dancing together. Her hair swished back and forth as she lost herself to the music, laughing and enjoying herself. A few ghoulish girls had approached her sometime in the middle of the last song and now they all danced together; Karen looked happier than she had in a long time, and the sight made Ray smile.

He contented himself with hanging back and simply enjoying the noise and energy of the club. He did notice, however, that some of the fellow zombies there that had taken notice of him were eyeing him curiously, others giving off a vibe of fear. He didn't quite understand why they would fear him, but he could sense their apprehension coming off in waves.

 _Have I done something wrong?_

When it was finally time to go, Karen found her shoes and bid her new friends farewell. She made her way past a bunch of monsters, muttering 'excuse me's all the while, and towards the bar where Ray was, pushing damp strands of hair out of her face. The smile she wore could have rivaled the sun.

"Can we come back here again?" she asked, and she looked so overjoyed and radiant that Ray found he could deny his best friend nothing.

"Sure. Let me know when you want to and we'll do this again."


	6. Chapter 5

**I can't wait to really get into this story. It's starting off a little slow, I think? But once Ray and Amanda bump into each other, things'll get much more interesting. Still not sure if they'll stay platonic or become a couple; if you guys want, you can vote to see what you want?**

 **Please read and review!**

 **[5]**

Friday night rolled around again, and with it came the excitement that Amanda would get to sing again.

Over the past week, she'd had time to think about her experience at Horrorland, and she decided it was the job of a lifetime. Singing was one of her favorite pastimes and now she was making an insane amount of money doing what she loved! For any normal person, it would have been difficult to wrap the mind around the fact that they would be singing in front of creatures only possible in fiction stories, but Amanda felt totally at peace. The monsters in Horrorland hadn't given her a reason to be afraid of them; on the contrary, they seemed to like her and enjoyed her performance. Eve was a wonderful person as well, and Slappy wasn't nasty towards her; sure, it'd only been her first gig, but it was that first experience that gave her confidence in her decision to take this job.

Anxiety still poked at her stomach since the idea of getting up and singing in front of people—monsters, to be more specific—was, well, _terrifying_ , but the memory of the crowd's exuberant rounds of applause was enough to make her feel more excited than nervous.

Thanks to Horrorland, Amanda now had a whopping four-thousand, three-hundred dollars in her bank account. Tonight's gig would be enough to get rid of that pesky student invoice and then she'd be able to put her money towards helping her parents. It was amazing to know that freedom from financial burden was practically within her grasp. And to think that just last week, she'd been stressing over how she was going to pay that invoice! If Slappy kept her as a performer, she'd make so much money that she wouldn't ever have to worry about a student invoice again; she'd have enough money to help her parents _and_ pay her way through school!

Amanda didn't bother dressing up. She kept on her jeans and sweater and told Josh that she was going to sleep over at a friend's house again. That excuse was going to get old sooner or later, but for now, it would do. She just wanted to get to the club, sing her heart out, and make more money. More creative excuses could be thought up later.

She arrived right on time and made her way down the spiral staircase by herself, wincing when she entered the monster dimension again. When she entered the club, it was already jumping with the DJ's music, monsters dancing, eating, and having a good time just as they were the previous Friday night. Amanda felt her excitement begin to give way to nerves when she saw the club was a tad fuller than last time, but quickly reminded herself of all that roaring applause in response to her performances. She would be fine, she'd have fun, and then she'd get to sleep in tomorrow.

"Amanda!" Eve called out from behind the bar. "Get on over here, girl, how've you been?"

The brunette greeted her vampire friend with a grin. "I've been good! How about you?"

"I've been wonderful, thank you." She wiped down the bar one last time before leaning on the cool surface, her cleavage nearly spilling out from her low-cut blouse.

"You ready for tonight?"

Amanda let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "I've been looking forward to it all week!"

Eve smiled. "Me too. You rocked it last week; we couldn't have found a better singer if we went to Hollywood!"

"Oh geez, you're making me blush, Eve." Amanda giggled. "Hey, where's Slappy? I didn't see him upstairs."

"Oh, the boss-man? He had some business to take care of, something about 'unruly customers.' He'll probably be back soon."

Hmm… Maybe it was best she didn't ask. If monsters were real (which, upon looking around the club, Amanda could confirm that they were) and had the abilities that legends claimed they did, like Eve being able to move inhumanly fast, Amanda didn't want to know what kinds of powers Slappy possessed. The man didn't look like a monster, but the fact that he ran a club _for_ monsters spoke volumes. Amanda shuddered to think about what kinds of tricks he might have up his sleeves.

"It's heading for seven-thirty," Eve claimed, pointing to a large clock that was in the shape of a spider web. "You ready to get dressed?"

"Yup!"

And with that, both women headed to the dressing room. Amanda put in the contacts, placed the same mask over her face, and Eve worked on her makeup, made it look like her body had markings to match her face, and left her hair alone. Amanda had chosen not to straighten her hair this particular evening, and her natural curls looked perfect enough without Eve's assistance.

Tonight, she was able to wear that slinky purple bodycon dress she had been eyeing the first night; to match the dress, Eve made sure her lipstick was the same shade of purple. Time flew by quickly, and just as Eve was applying a little bit more mascara to Amanda's eyes, someone knocked on the door.

"We're ready for the singer!" a gruff voice called. Eve grinned.

"Looks like it's time. Good luck out there, girl, I'll be rooting for you!"

She gave Amanda's shoulder an encouraging squeeze before leaving. Amanda let out one final sigh to calm her nerves before getting up and heading out onto the stage.

This time, the spotlight didn't feel as hot on her skin, nor did she feel as uncomfortable with all those eyes turning their attention to her. The DJ stopped his music and the band, who had already received Amanda's list for tonight, readied their instruments. One of the musicians handed Amanda a microphone and she thanked him, an excited grin on her face. The first instrumental started up and she waited for her cue to start singing, tapping her foot to the beat in anticipation.

As soon as her voice sliced through the club again, monsters alike stopped to stare. They had never heard such a lovely sound before, not even from singers of their own kind. It was when Amanda managed to hit and hold a rather high note that cheers and whistles rose up in the crowd, some recognizing her from last week's performance. As she continued with the song, murmurs broke out throughout the club.

"Wasn't she here last week?"

"Wow, it's that lady from last Friday night!"

"What a set of pipes..."

Amanda couldn't hear them. She couldn't hear or feel anything other than her own music swirling around her, basking in the warmth of the spotlight and the awed, addicting attention the crowd was giving her. By the time the song had finished, Amanda felt more confident than she had before and allowed herself to succumb to each and every song afterwards, dancing around the stage and moving her hips to the throbbing bass of a few upbeat songs. It didn't take long before the crowd joined her, enjoying the sound of her voice as well as the lively energy she exuded.

After the final song ended and it was almost four, Amanda was greeted with thunderous applause. She took a bow and blew a kiss to the crowd, earning a few more whistles, before heading back towards the dressing room. Eve was there once again and drew her into another bone-crushing hug. Slappy brought another check, this time with an even more staggering amount printed on the line, and then Amanda was on her way back home.

Saturday morning was spent catching up on sleep before heading to the bank, where Amanda deposited her paycheck and heaved a sigh of relief at her new balance: eleven-thousand three-hundred dollars. She couldn't wait for Monday to arrive so she could strut into the financial aid office and pay off her debt like a boss.

Sure enough, Monday morning came sooner than Amanda expected. She left the financial aid office feeling the utmost relief; the receipt in her hand claimed she was good to go and would be able to graduate after the upcoming spring semester. With the amount of money she was currently making, she could actually afford to attend a higher college and even put aside some money for Josh if he decided to pursue a higher education.

All that was left was the burden of his hospital bills, and then she could relax, but either way, the future looked pretty bright.

* * *

Halfway through the week, Amanda was finished with classes for the day and lounging around in her bedroom when the past began to creep into her mind.

Sometimes, when she had nothing to distract herself with, her thoughts would drift back to the dark town where things quickly turned sour for her family. After the events that took place there, the Bensons had not been themselves for a long time; Mr. and Mrs. Benson had been quiet and less optimistic, Josh had stopped being so fussy, instead becoming withdrawn for the remainder of his childhood, and Amanda... Well, she didn't look at the world the same way she had before. Nightmares plagued each of her family members, herself included, and if it hadn't been for extensive therapy and sleep medication, Amanda wasn't sure her family would ever get back to a normal routine again.

The Bensons initially tried to go back to the way things were before. They moved back into the house they'd originally left, but too much had happened in too little time. Amanda, who had missed her old best friend Kathy, found herself drifting away from the girl until finally, they stopped talking altogether. Josh didn't want to hang out with his old friends either, and their parents had a hard time keeping up the appearance that they _weren't_ traumatized. The Benson family, who had been popular and well-liked by their neighbors at one point, were now aloof and uninterested in the social world they'd once excelled in. Going back to their old lives just wasn't going to happen and forcing themselves to try only made things worse.

Strangely enough, the Benson family felt like their old neighborhood was much too small and suffocating. They'd been through something that challenged everything they knew, and to attempt to stuff themselves back into the old box that was their old lives was utterly impossible.

So, after Amanda's parents managed to find new jobs in a village called Riverview, the family packed up and moved again (after doing their research on the location's history, of course). Lots of therapy later, Mr. and Mrs. Benson were back to their enthusiastic selves, but definitely more cautious of the world; Josh and Amanda became each other's shoulder to lean on, and the younger Benson sibling ended up throwing himself into soccer as a means of dealing with any leftover feelings from their time in Dark Falls. He'd gone from being obnoxious to withdrawn to a humble, yet funny young man.

Amanda, on the other hand, was still overly-cautious and much more meek than before, but her protectiveness over her family had grown tremendously. She found herself willing to do whatever it took to ensure they were happy and safe, even if it meant putting herself on the front lines, like forcing herself to get up front of monsters—actual living, breathing nightmares with horns, fangs, and claws—just to make money to help them out.

Regardless of the fact that Dark Falls had been buried deep underneath multiple family therapy sessions, Amanda still found herself thinking about the inhabitants. Had they really died that night, or had they somehow come back to life? When they were leaving, she'd seen Dawes at Dead House again. Did that mean they rose up again? _Could_ they actually rise up again, even if they'd been killed? Did it mean that Ray, Karen, and the other kids were alive again, too? If so... Were they angry with her and her family? Could they somehow leave Dark Falls and seek vengeance if they wanted to?

She had so many questions and so little answers, but she knew better than to complain; she and her family had escaped in one piece when they could have ended up dead, or like the people of Dark Falls. She knew better than to take her life for granted, but part of her still wondered sometimes... If they _were_ alive, how were they doing? Perhaps it was human nature that made her ponder the well-being of the monstrous townsfolk, or perhaps it was stupidity; either way, once the thoughts popped into her head, she couldn't help but wonder about the cursed place.

How exactly was it possible for a chemical accident to turn a bunch of human beings into zombies? It seemed impossible, yet the image of their ashen, decaying skin, glowing red eyes, and sunken eye sockets was forever burned into Amanda's mind. She wondered who the "first" zombie had been; she wondered if everyone there collectively became undead or if it the condition had somehow spread individually; she wondered, especially since her family had been so close to being sacrificed, what it was like to be in their position, to have to feed on the living annually. She shuddered to think how close her family had been to joining the townsfolk's fate, knowing that it was only fuel for her nightmares to consider what it must be like to be undead, yet she couldn't help but have so many questions.

And then there was the notion of the residents' condition spreading to places outside of Dark Falls. Was that possible, or was it contained to Dark Falls only, since that was the site where that chemical accident had occurred? Amanda supposed that it had to be contained, otherwise the United States would be in a state of emergency what with all the undead that would be running around.

The pretty brunette decided to make herself some tea as the events of Dark Falls replayed through her mind. She used to wince anytime she would remember a piece of conversation from one of the neighborhood kids, the screams from the people as they melted under the morning sun, the whines and whimpers of Petey as the truth dawned on her and Josh...

She knew the neighborhood kids' names by heart, too; the entirety of Dark Falls had been burned into her memory. Compton Dawes, Jerry Franklin, Karen Somerset, George Carpenter, Bill Gregory...

...Ray Thurston.

A quiet kid with a gentle demeanor, Ray was the most prominent one she could remember out of all of them. Amanda wasn't sure why she'd been so drawn to him specifically, but many nightmares centered around him. He'd called himself the "watcher," claiming he was in charge of ensuring new families remained ignorant of the town's plans. He'd been the first friendly face they met aside from Compton Dawes; Amanda could remember the distinct feeling of being in a strange new place, of slowly getting to know the other kids as they played softball, the weird whispering and hushed giggles in her bedroom. What would've happened to her if he'd successfully killed her in the cemetery that fateful night? And why had he looked so sad before revealing the truth about Dark Falls? He and the town were about to feed and extend their lives for another year, so why would he...? Unless some of them truly _did_ feel remorseful for their actions?

Maybe there was an answer behind the sadness in his red eyes that night, maybe there wasn't; no matter what, though, Amanda would never forget those mournful blue eyes. She and her family had survived the craziness of Dark Falls, but it would always be in her rearview mirror.

And part of her would always look back occasionally, asking the same questions she always did, forever wondering about the what-ifs and the mysterious blonde boy she remembered from her youth.


	7. Chapter 6

**[6]**

"So... How was it?"

"Oh my gosh, you guys, it was _so_ cool!" Karen gushed. "They had everything there! And there were people like us there, too! Seriously, you guys should have come with me and Ray, it was the coolest place I've ever been to."

Ray smiled softly as he turned a page in his book. Hearing Karen rave about Club Horrorland was amusing, but also a nice change; for years, he'd never seen her so animated about anything. Seeing her happy was a wonderful change.

"You mean there were other people there who need blood once a year?" One of the boys in the group asked. He was one of the more recent additions to Dark Falls. Initially aloof and avoiding the original townsfolk, he eventually came to accept his new life and started to stick with the rest of the kids.

From where Ray was sitting, he couldn't see Karen's facial expressions, but he was sure she nodded. "Monsters of _all_ kinds are there, guys, even ones like _us_. It's like Disney World, but for monsters! And they play some pretty sweet music; I might just have to ask Dawes to order me a new Walkman."

Excited murmurs rose up among the group.

"Can we go, too?"

"Yeah, this place sounds awesome."

Karen was ecstatic. "Of course! Just make sure you wear something loose; you don't want to be dancing in tight clothing."

When the group dispersed, the blonde girl found Ray reading as usual. The grin on her face gave away the question she was itching to ask, and Ray offered a knowing smile.

"Yes, we can go this weekend."

She punched the air, an excited "Yes!" bursting from her, and she pulled him into a half-hug before bounding off towards her house. Ray readjusted his hat and shook his head as the smile remained on his lips.

* * *

On Saturday night, Ray found himself standing in front of his closet again. Karen had picked out another outfit for him, this time a light blue button-down with regular jeans, topped off by his Converse sneakers. He looked decent, of course, but he wasn't sure how to feel about going clubbing.

Going out and dancing until the sun came up was more Karen's thing; while Ray didn't mind tagging along, he much preferred quiet solitude. He was tempted to bring a book with him so that while Karen danced, he could pass the time by reading at the bar or one of the many lounge areas. However, when he got downstairs with a book tucked under his arm, one look from Karen and the book was promptly placed on the coffee table, Ray wringing his hands together like a child who'd just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The other teens in their group who had been interested in checking out Club Horrorland showed up right on time, each giving off a mix of nervous and excited energy. They all wore their best clothes, which passed easily enough for modern fashion, and Karen repeated the little ritual that would send them to the club. Soon that familiar vertigo overcame Ray and, after a few blinks, they appeared in the monster realm.

When they arrived at Club Horrorland, Ray yanked at the collar of his shirt nervously. He didn't know why he was so anxious about coming back here; this place was decent enough with people like him, plus he had more people with him this time, people who knew him and cared about him. Maybe he just wasn't used to being around such high energy? It did, after all, mess with his heightened senses... perhaps that was it?

"Come on, a great night awaits!" Karen grabbed his hand and took off towards the club. Ray stumbled to keep up with her but the rest of their friends had no trouble matching Karen's excited pace. She pushed open the double doors and everyone stepped in cautiously, their eyes wide with wonder at the monster-friendly establishment.

The party was in full swing, with many monsters on the dance floor, a few opting to put their feet up at the many lounge areas. The music was so loud that Ray was sure if he had a heartbeat, the heavy bass would force his heart to beat in time with it. His senses felt temporarily dulled by all the scents, sounds, and auras swirling around him; only his heightened sense of sight remained unhindered. He was grateful for that, at the very least; as much as he enjoyed being around fellow monsters, he needed to keep an eye on his own people and make sure they weren't being threatened in any way.

Karen was talking to the others, telling them something before they disbanded to the dance floor. She approached Ray and took his hand, a bright smile on her face.

"Wanna dance?" she shouted. Ray smiled nervously before shaking his head.

"You go ahead," he called back, then jammed his thumb over his shoulder. "I'll be at the bar."

Her eyes grew sad. "You sure?"

Ray nodded and motioned to the dance floor. Multicolored lights littered the dark flooring and Karen bit her lip, hesitating before joining the others.

Satisfied, the Watcher headed towards the bar and took a seat next to two monsters who were each indulging in a strange blue liquid that was giving off a faint blue fog. Ray eyed the beverage curiously but said nothing, instead choosing to order a simple glass of cold water. He relished in the feel of the cool condensation that gathered on the outside of the glass. He'd always enjoyed swimming when he was a kid; the cold water reminded him of hot summers spent at the pool before moving to Dark Falls. He couldn't remember much about his life before dying, but bits and pieces would come back to him in the form of feelings, and he knew swimming was a great hobby during his mortal life.

It was only when Ray had glanced up to check on the others when he noticed a small group of zombies hanging out in one of the lounge areas. It was the same group from last time, their yellowed eyes and gray complexions hard to miss in the dim lighting. Ray wouldn't have given them a second thought, but all of them had their gazes trained on him. There were at least three of them there; two were guys probably around Ray's age, if not a year or two younger, and the other was a girl who looked to be around Karen's age. They stared at him with an emotion Ray couldn't place, but their unwavering attention on him made him uncomfortable nonetheless.

Ray tried to look away. He tried to focus on the coolness of the glass in his hands, tried to force himself to think about Dark Falls and the upcoming repairs that needed to be done yet again on the houses. However, when he looked up again, they were _still_ staring at him. How was it that he had done nothing but sit at the bar and relax, and yet he'd still managed to draw negative attention to himself? Granted he wasn't sure if they were looking for a fight, but Ray had to be prepared for anything; it was better to think the worst and be pleasantly surprised than think the best and get caught off-guard.

"Man, I can't wait until Friday," the monster next to him remarked. Ray found himself drawn from his thoughts and tuned into the conversation beside him. Both of the monsters that were enjoying the blue-fog drink seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Why Friday?" The smaller monster asked, its voice squeaky. "Is there a special on clothes down at the Vampire Village?"

"Nah." The bigger monster shifted in his seat, his massive frame causing the bar stool to creak in protest of the movement. "There's this girl who's been coming here the last two weeks. Horrorland hired this singer to come in and she's got one hell of a voice."

"I didn't even think we still had singers in this part of the dimension. What kind of monster is she?"

"I'm not sure. No one knows much about her except that she can sing and she's gorgeous. I'm telling you, come here Friday nights, and you'll see what I mean."

Ray didn't even know that individual singers performed at Club Horrorland; this place was just full of surprises, wasn't it?

After a little while, Karen and the others had had their fill of dancing the night away. They all looked happier than they had in years and Ray had to admit that even though he wasn't exactly having a great time sitting and being stared down, the club had a good vibe and he was glad to see his friends happy.

"We should come back next week." It was Karen who suggested it, but Ray wasn't sure he was up for it; especially not if the other zombies decided they wanted to fight. The others voiced their agreement and were so enthusiastic that Ray found he couldn't bring himself to protest.

Whatever was going on, he'd have to figure out a way to speak to Karen privately about what he'd noticed tonight.

* * *

It was after they returned home and the others retreated to their individual houses that Ray managed to get Karen alone. She usually crashed at Dead House with him anyway, but he was especially relieved to find her lounging in the guest bedroom this particular evening (morning?). She was running a brush through her hair in front of the mirror, working through whatever tangles were leftover from the messy bun she'd tossed it into. As soon as she spotted Ray lingering in the doorway, she smiled at him through the mirror's reflection.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Listen, I'm not so sure about that club.." he admitted, and her expression fell at his words. "Maybe we shouldn't go next week like you said."

She immediately turned to face him, hairbrush momentarily forgotten. "What? Why?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I don't know if you noticed, but there were a few of our kind staring at me _._ For a long time. Like they wanted to fight me."

Karen sighed and returned her attention to the mirror. "I'm sure that's not the case. Maybe they were staring at you because you're handsome. You _do_ look nice in that shirt, and besides, how do you know for sure they weren't just glancing at you and you happened to meet their eyes?"

"They were _staring_ , Karen," Ray insisted. "I watched them the whole time we were there. I don't think they like me being at the club."

She rolled her eyes, shrugging off the white shawl she'd worn for the evening. "Ray, they don't even know you. How can they dislike you if they've never even talked to you?"

Karen clearly didn't understand; for guys, sometimes just looking at someone the wrong way indicated a fight was on the horizon. Ray had understood that as a kid and he understood it even more so now as a young adult. Besides, who was to say the other zombies _were_ friendly? For all they knew, that particular group of zombies could be territorial and think Ray was intruding upon their turf. Maybe they were touchy about other undead creatures being in the place they regarded as their hangout spot.

"I'm telling you, something's up," he replied. "Didn't you see them?"

"Well, yeah, of course I did." She reached up to take out the tiny heart-shaped earrings adorning her ears. "But they didn't look hostile; they looked lost, if anything. What if they're staring at you because they want to work up the courage to talk to you? No offense, but you're kind of mysterious and a little intimidating to people who don't know you."

That surprised him. "Me? Intimidating?"

"Mm-hm." She toed off her heels and plopped down onto the bed, relishing in the feel of the cool sheets. "I know you, so I know you're actually friendly,but others see you as... Hmm, how do I put it... You're an old soul, Ray. From a stranger's perspective, I'd imagine it's like you're staring into their soul and seeing all the things they don't necessarily want others to see. It's intimidating when you meet someone who gives off an otherworldly vibe like you do; it's like you've seen it all and know it all, and when people get the feeling that you can see through the walls they've built around themselves, they're probably going to be a bit defensive before they realize you're not going to judge them. It's only natural."

Ray was stunned. He never knew that others saw him that way. He found himself wondering if Amanda had seen him that way, then shook the thought away; he didn't want to start wondering whether or not the girl was still alive. He was already in a not-so-great mood and pondering life, death, and the pretty brunette from his youth was a road he didn't want to head down tonight.

"If you really don't feel comfortable going, I could always go by myself," Karen offered. "I won't be upset. You tried going there twice and if it's not your thing, that's okay; at least you gave it a shot. The others will probably be with me next time we go anyway, so you wouldn't have to worry."

It wasn't even a question. "No way. I trust that you can take care of yourself, but there's no way I'd ever let you go to a place like that by yourself, even if the others go with you."

Karen cocked her head to the side. "Why? What do you think would happen?"

What _wouldn't_ happen? A small, pretty girl like Karen by herself in a club full of monsters? Who's to say those monsters wouldn't try to harm her?

"I.. I don't know." Karen made a face at his tone, clearly not believing that any of the monsters at Horrorland were capable of evil. "I just know that you can't trust anyone, even monster-kind, and if something were to happen, I'd be the one to intervene and protect all of you. It's part of my job."

She smiled. "I know, and believe me, we all appreciate it, but everyone there has been nice so far, and the others had such a good time tonight."

Ray wanted to bring up the point that the people at the club could be putting up a front just to get her to lower her guard, but realized he _was_ being a little paranoid. Was he really going to let a few zombies intimidate him into not going somewhere? Was he really going to let them get in the way of his friends' chance at happiness?

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I dunno..."

"Just give it one more chance," she pleaded. "Don't let those guys get to you. If they had an issue, don't you think they would've picked a fight with you already? Sometimes when people stare, it's just because their parents didn't teach them manners. Just give it one more shot and if you really feel like it's dangerous, then we won't have to go there so often. Maybe once every month or so, or even... Or even not at all, if you don't think it's a good idea."

Ray doubted that the zombies there were simply rude, but one look at Karen, the thought of seeing her and the others overjoyed and excited to be acting their ages for once...

"Okay, all right," he relented, and she immediately brightened. "I'll give it one more chance, but the first sign of danger and we're getting out of there."

Karen nodded. "Of course. You give the signal, and we're gone the second things turn ugly."


	8. Chapter 7

**[7]**

The rest of the week passed seamlessly and it was Friday night when Amanda checked her hair one final time in the mirror before grabbing her coat and heading downstairs. She passed Josh in the living room, who noticed she was leaving, and he spoke up.

"Hey, where are you off to?"

"Oh, just out with some friends again," she replied, then mentally kicked herself for using the same excuse she'd used the past two weeks. "Why?"

"Just curious." He shifted. "You've been going out with your friends the past two weeks. Everything okay?"

Amanda frowned. "Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

"You've never gone out with your friends before and... Well, no offense, but I didn't even know you _had_ friends," he said. "Now you're going out every week. Where are you guys going anyway? And who are you going with?"

She stiffened slightly, realizing she hadn't thought this far ahead. The first person to come to mind was Kathy, but Josh would never buy that; she and Kathy hadn't spoken or written to each other in years and Kathy wouldn't have been able to make a trip to Riverview every single Friday even if they _were_ still in contact.

Normally, Amanda would've just told him it wasn't his business, but considering Josh could run to their parents about her, meanness wouldn't work. Not that she wanted to be mean anyway; she knew he was just curious and she knew Josh wasn't a snitch, regardless if they ever argued or not.

"Just some girls from school," she lied, forcing herself to relax. "We go out to eat, hit the town, then I spend the night. We're not doing anything crazy if that's what you're wondering, it's just girl-time."

Josh didn't reply for a few heartbeats. The silence in the room was nerve-wracking and Amanda wondered if he saw through her excuse. The truth was that she didn't really have friends—technically only one, most people she was friendly with were merely acquaintances at best—but Josh didn't exactly know all the details of her personal life, nor did he know _who_ she hung out with aside from that one friend.

Maybe she could have a little fun with this.

"Do you want me to give you all the gory details about what we talk about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, if you're interested in hearing about shopping, boys, and periods, then I can totally—"

"Okay, okay!" Josh wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Alright, I get the picture. Just be careful."

She fought the laugh that danced on her tongue. _Works every time._ "I will. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Mm-hm."

Amanda's hand closed around the front doorknob, and then, after a moment's hesitation, "One of my friends is just going through something and I'm trying to be there for her. Everything's okay with me, though, so you don't have to worry."

He turned towards her, a frown on his face while concern laced his brown eyes. "As long as you're alright. If you ever need anything, I know I'm not a girl, but... You can always come talk to me. I'm not always good with words, but, I mean..."

Amanda felt bad for lying to him, even if it _was_ a necessary evil right now. "I know, Josh, and I appreciate it. I'm always here for you, too, but right now, it's just small stuff that has to do with my friends, nothing serious. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you, dude."

"Love you, too, ya weirdo."

She stuck her tongue out at him before finally exiting the house. Guilt gnawed at her for lying to Josh, but the thought of paying off his hospital bills and maybe—hopefully—pitching in money towards his college fund made her feel a little better. He was a good kid and deserved the world, and if Amanda could make enough money to help him in any way she could, she'd gladly do so, just as she would for her parents if they needed or wanted anything.

A little white lie now was worth the pay-off later.

* * *

Pushing the door to the club open, Amanda was surprised to find she was early. Eve immediately waved her over, greeting her with her usual cheerfulness, and with that, they made their way to the dressing room.

Amanda noticed that the club was completely empty save for Eve and herself. Slappy was nowhere to be found, but Amanda expected that; her boss never seemed to make an appearance except when she'd finished her shift. It was surprising to see the club empty, though; she was used to wading through crowds upon crowds of monsters and hearing the usual booming electronic music courtesy of the DJ.

Admittedly, it was nice to be in the club when things were quiet. Sure, it was strange to hear quiet in a usually-raucous place such as this one, but Amanda could practice for a little while and actually hear herself sing if she wanted to warm up.

She was holding the metal mask that had become her stage persona when a thought occurred to her. "Do you think they recognize me?"

Eve looked up from the stack of makeup kits she'd been picking through. "Huh?"

"The other monsters," Amanda clarified. "Do you think they recognize me without the mask? You know, when I get cleaned up and head home or when I first get here to prepare for my shift. Do you think they see similarities between me and the girl up on stage?"

The vampire mulled her words over for a moment before shaking her head. "I doubt it. You look similar to your stage persona, but without the markings and the vocals to back it up, they can't prove that the girl on stage is Amanda Benson. They only know your singing voice, not your casual, everyday-conversation voice."

"But what if they recognize I'm human? Didn't Slappy say that some of the monsters weren't exactly accepting of humankind?"

"I'm sure that even if they did, you'd be fine. They like you so far; you've been the talk of the club since last week and everyone loves your style. Besides," Eve held up a frilly red off-the-shoulder dress and a pair of black stilettos, to which Amanda nodded her approval. "Even if someone had an issue with you, they'd have to get through me and Slappy first, and everyone knows better than to pick a fight with the boss. He's a pretty tough cookie, and I'm not exactly weak myself."

Amanda sat in front of the vanity as Eve approached with a makeup kit. She placed the mask on her face and winced when the metal melded into her flesh, giving her the beautiful facial markings that she'd come to love.

"If you're worried about your real life colliding with your stage persona, relax." Eve opened one of the kits and swept a thick brush across makeup primer before going to work on Amanda's face. "Unless you have a bad past with a monster, you should be fine. Humans don't usually show up here and if they do, it's usually hardcore goths that are just here to kick back and relax. They won't bother you, and I doubt monsters will bother you unless they want your autograph or something. No matter what, you have nothing to worry about."

The brunette's thoughts immediately flew to Dark Falls and the people there. They couldn't possibly show up at Club Horrorland, could they?

No... No, they were stuck in that cursed little town, otherwise zombies would be running rampant in her world. Ray and the rest of them were there and she was _here_ , safe and sound. She could sing and dance and make money without fear of seeing Ray, Karen, or any of them ever again. It was stupid to think they'd ever be a threat to her again, or even a threat _here_ , of all places.

Eve put on the finishing touches to Amanda's makeup before moving to style her hair into a beautiful updo. By the time she was finished, monsters had piled into the club and music pulsed through the building. Once Amanda had changed into tonight's outfit, she twirled in front of the mirror.

"How do I look, Eve?"

"Amazing. You're all set, girl." Eve gave a thumbs-up. "Go rock their world."

* * *

Amanda strode onto stage like she owned the place. Monsters quieted down as soon as they saw her enter the scene, eagerly awaiting her heavenly voice to grace their ears for the third week in a row.

The first song she chose to sing was soft and sweet, showing off how emotional Amanda could sound. She swayed to the music, sometimes closing her eyes to fully immerse herself in the lyrics.

If there was one thing that had helped her recover from what happened in Dark Falls, it was music. Sometimes certain songs could put her feelings into words better than she ever could; other times, certain songs helped her to escape her mind and her nightmares for a little while, drowning her in the emotions and stories of other people, _normal_ people. Although her family had faced some freaky stuff, music always made her feel like everything was going to be alright. No matter what they had gone through, they always survived, and if Amanda was tough enough to survive a town full of undead, she could get through anything.

When the sweet song ended, the audience began to applaud, but their praise was cut off by the next instrumental. It was faster, stronger and more upbeat; Amanda waited for her cue to sing, tapping her foot in time with the beat, before belting out the lyrics, her voice containing a level of power and strength that surprised even herself. She still retained a fraction of shyness—it was only her third time on stage after all—but oh, did she _love_ this song! It was one of her favorites and it elicited a fire in her veins.

Halfway through the song she began to dance, swaying her hips to and fro, pacing the stage while her voice shook with power. The rhythm took hold of her body and she moved so gracefully, yet with such enthusiasm and vigor that the crowd couldn't help but join in, dancing and having fun with the music as well.

Unbeknownst to Amanda, Slappy had returned to the club and relaxed at the bar. He quirked a brow at Eve, who smirked in response.

"She seems to get braver with every shift."

"Girl's got moves," the vampire agreed, drying a glass. "Good call on hiring her; the patrons really love her energy."

The whole crowd was jumping and dancing along with the human girl, her enthusiasm infectious. Slappy and Eve watched as Amanda performed, the former noting how the club seemed to grow fuller and fuller each Friday night.

Slappy's decision to hire her was truly one of the best decisions he could have made for Horrorland.

* * *

Her shift finished, Amanda took a bow before her audience, the monsters screaming their praise and applauding her endlessly. She allowed herself to smile and wave at the crowd, only encouraging their praise, before handing the mic back to the band and heading back into the dressing room.

After singing for two hours straight, some songs requiring all her power, others easy on her voice, she was _exhausted_. She'd be lucky if she could say hello when Slappy came to hand her another paycheck.

She slumped onto the stool in front of the vanity and sighed, leaning her cheek into her palm. It was three in the morning—wasn't this the witching hour?—and yet it felt more like five. She felt like she'd been singing for the entire night instead of just a few hours, and she was ready to curl up in her warm, cozy bed to go comatose for a nice eight hours. Maybe when she woke up, her mother would be making pancakes and the maple syrup could soothe her aching throat. Her eyes began to drift closed at that thought. _Wouldn't it be nice to be home..._

"You did a damn good job out there tonight, if I do say so myself."

Amanda snapped awake at the new voice. When she finally shook off the haze of drowsiness, she noticed Slappy extending an envelope towards her. She took it, murmuring a 'thank you.'

An overwhelming $10,000 greeted her when she finally opened it. Amanda's hands shook as her eyes honed in on the bold numbers, wondering if she _had_ fallen asleep. One look at Slappy's smug expression assured her that she was wide awake.

"Keep up the good work," he praised, a warm smile on his face. "I'll see you next week."

She didn't even have time to thank him for paying so generously; she'd glanced back down at the check in her hands, her mind still reeling at the amount she'd made tonight, and as soon as she looked up, he was gone. Before Amanda could wonder where he disappeared to, Eve burst into the dressing room and gathered the brunette into her arms.

"You looked _amazing_ out there!" she gushed. "And to think you were so nervous and shy when you first started singing here—You're one hot tamale, Amanda!"

"Ahh..." Amanda coughed much like she had the first time Eve hugged her. "Can't.. breathe.."

Eve let her go with a breathless laugh. "Sorry, I'm just so proud of you! You did very well tonight."

She allowed herself to smile. If both Eve _and_ Slappy said her performance was stellar, then maybe picking a powerful-sounding song had been a good idea on her part. Maybe she should add more of those types of songs to her act.

"Thank you, Eve." She winced; her voice sounded hoarse and raspy, and the noirette definitely noticed.

"Want me to make you some tea before you go? It's different than human tea; it has healing properties that should soothe your throat."

Amanda bit her lip. "But what about going home? I thought you guys closed early."

"At five in the morning, yeah." Eve's eyes twinkled. "But it's only three. Why don't you stay? Enjoy some music, rest your throat with some tea—consider it on the house."

Tea with healing properties sounded pretty good; why not give it a try?

"All right." Amanda grinned, ignoring how croaky her voice sounded. "You're on."

The older woman let out an excited squeal and dragged her out to the bar, where she immediately set to work on making Amanda's drink. While she worked, the brunette girl plopped down on of the bar stools, casting a weary glance towards the stage. The band had retired for the evening, a new DJ keeping the club jumping with energy. Amanda sighed, semi-relieved that her shift was finished yet also wishing she could sing more. The crowd was so receptive to her, they actually _liked_ her, and she would be a liar if she said their praise didn't make her feel like a star.

The applause, the cheers, the whistles, and the smiles... It was addicting, and it made her want more, but... Not so much so that she was willing to overdo it.

A few monsters broke from the crowd and began to approach her. Amanda regarded them warily, wondering if they could tell she was actually human underneath the mask and makeup she still wore.

"Excuse me, are you the one who was just up there singing?" a werewolf with thick curly hair asked. Judging by the high-pitched voice, it was a female.

Amanda smiled weakly. "Y-yeah, that's me."

The small group of monsters let out ear-piercing shrieks of excitement.

"Oh my gosh, you sounded so good!"

"I LOVE your voice!

"You're, like, _totally_ gorgeous!"

Amanda giggled; they reminded her of the girls she'd gone to high school with. One in particular had been Amy Kramer; in their early teen years, Amy had been a bit of a tomboy, but once they reached high school, she became a complete girly-girl and tended to gush over things she liked. She and Amanda had been close, but they hadn't spoken in ages; Amy had transferred to a different university that demanded more time and effort than the community college Amanda currently attended, so both girls had had to go their separate ways for the time being.

"Thank you," she replied. "I'm glad you guys liked my singing."

"'Liked'? We _loved_ it!"

"You'll be here next week, right? We totally wanna hear you sing again!"

More monsters crowded around her, male and female, ranging from vampires to Horrors to creatures Amanda didn't recognize. Though their voices all blended together, Amanda soon found herself drowning in praise regarding her looks, her voice, her energy. Amanda couldn't help but beam, replying with numerous 'thank you's and 'yes, I'll be here next week's.

Eve had finished making Amanda's tea and passed it to the girl, who gave a grateful nod towards the vampire. It was only when the crowd became a little more aggressive in trying to keep Amanda's attention that Eve stepped in.

"Alright, guys," Eve's voice held a certain authority to it that caused a good majority of the crowd to break up and move away, albeit reluctantly. "Give her some space to breathe, she's been singing all night and wants to relax. Seriously, she'll be here next week and if you really want to know more about her, we'll see about a Q & A session."

Anyone who stayed behind grumbled under their breath while they shuffled away, and Amanda heaved a sigh of relief. She sent Eve a grateful look.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm stoked that they like me," she said. "But I'm _tired_."

"No worries, kid, I get it. You sang your butt off up there; you definitely earned some chill time."

Eve slid her a glass filled with murky blue liquid, wisps of ominous fog coiling up towards Amanda's face. Sans the fog, it reminded the brunette of Gatorade and—after taking a tentative sniff—it smelled like it, too. Eve chuckled at the girl's actions.

"Just take a sip already; I promise you, it won't bite."

A slight pain throbbed in Amanda's throat and she obliged, quickly realizing that although it looked a hell of a lot like Gatorade, it wasn't; it was _better._ It was sweet and syrupy, like honey, and with every sip, she could feel her entire body relaxing. Cool, fuzzy tingles nudged at the back of her throat and she could practically _feel_ the liquid healing her, the blueberry taste soothing her.

"Good stuff, right?" Eve held up a coffee pot full of the strange tea. "I have more on standby if you need it, though I think you should be fine after one cup."

With that said, a few monsters came to sit at the bar and Eve rushed to take their orders, leaving Amanda to her thoughts.

It was nice to sit back and savor the taste of her drink, to get lost in the sensations of the environment. The chatter from monsters sitting a few tables away, the smooth beat coming from the DJ's booth, the slight smell of pumpkin spice in the air, the feel of the cool marble surface of the bar beneath her fingertips... Amanda decided she truly _did_ enjoy coming to this place. The monsters, just as Slappy had promised, didn't seem to have any issues with her and were actually a lot nicer than she expected. Eve was a total sweetheart, very much an older-sister type of figure, and Amanda was definitely glad to have met her.

With every shift at Horrorland, Amanda felt more and more comfortable with the idea of monsters. Another dimension that housed monsters really wasn't a big deal, and Horrorland seemed like a fun, awesome place for anyone to put their feet up and relax without judgment or worry.

The pre-performance jitters were still very much present each time she came here, but going on-stage was _fun_. It was thrilling to be able to sing and dance and know that people thought she was talented, and it was even more thrilling to know that in just a few weeks, if she continued doing well, not only would she be able to pay off Josh's hospital bills, but she could also start saving money for herself. She could transfer to another school for her bachelor's, rent an apartment...

She could even go on a shopping spree with Amy if she wanted to; it was exciting to think that she might be able to make enough that it wouldn't be an issue to blow a few hundred dollars on clothes, shoes, and makeup. There was no limit to what she could do if she kept on the track she was currently on, and she especially love love _loved_ the idea of finally being able to help her family out.

It wasn't long before her tea and thoughts of financial security began lulling her to sleep, and all the sounds, scents, and sights of the club blended into darkness.

* * *

When she awoke, Amanda was surprised to find herself laying on something soft. At first she thought she was safe and sound in her bedroom, but when she opened her eyes, she realized this _definitely_ wasn't her room.

She jolted up into a sitting position, panic coloring her usually calm features. _What happened last night? Where the hell am I?!_

She was still wearing the off-the-shoulder dress from last night, but her heels were on the floor next to her bed. Okay, so she was still clothed, but... why was she in a hotel room? It wasn't too shabby a hotel room, either; the bed was queen-sized, with silk bedding and feather-soft pillows. The wooden flooring was polished to the point where it practically sparkled, and a huge walk-in closet sat next to a door that led into a private bathroom. Whoever had put her in this room had some serious wealth if they were able to afford all this luxury.

Upon looking around, she noticed a letter sitting on the night stand next to her phone, which still—thankfully—had about 80% battery life left. It was currently eight in the morning and she only had one text from her mother asking whether or not she would be home in time for breakfast. She quickly typed out a reply and let her phone sit on her lap.

She reached for the letter and was slightly impressed by the fine, neat handwriting:

 _'Miss Benson,_

 _Eve said you fell asleep at the bar. Since we couldn't wake you and you were in no condition to drive back home, I figured I might as well allow you to rest in one of the Stagger Inn's finest rooms. There should be toiletries in the bathroom that you can use to refresh yourself and there should already be clothing in the closet; feel free to use whatever is at your disposal_ — _consider it a reward from working so hard last night. Horrors run the hotel, so please remember_ : _no pinching._

 _When you're ready to leave, head downstairs to the front desk and tell them you're Amanda, Horrorland's new singer. They'll help you get back to your car._

 _Regards,_

 _Slappy'_

Amanda heaved a slow breath, relief filling her at the knowledge that nothing had happened to her while she was asleep. Slappy was a strange person, but at least he was a gentleman and didn't take advantage of her vulnerable state. Or maybe Eve had been the one to bring her up here; whoever had dropped her off, she was grateful that they hadn't tried anything funny.

She decided "Stagger Inn" was a weird name for a hotel. Was it connected to the club or something? It had to be, or at least it had to be within walking distance, if someone had had to carry her all the way to this room. Either way, this place was making the unease in her gut grow with each passing minute. Despite the room's beautiful, pristine appearance, the air was unnaturally cold and she shuddered, feeling as if eyes were on her.

She got up and looked for something to wear, settling on jeans, a simple black sweater, and a pair of plain, open-toed boots. The closet had much more expensive-looking clothing, but she didn't know if anyone owned them; she figured it'd be wiser to just borrow the plainest outfit, wear it home, then wash it and bring it back. Besides, there was no way she'd be able to go downstairs in pumps without breaking her neck, and the open-toed boots were the only shoes that didn't have heels higher than three inches.

After splashing some water on her face, taking care of the leftover makeup and tucking the mask in her back pocket, Amanda made sure she had her phone before heading out into the hallway.

If she didn't know any better, this place had to be some kind of castle: the walls were made of stone and the only sources of light were the lit candle sconces along the walls. She could hear weird noises coming from other rooms—nothing raunchy, much to her relief—like growling, slow, steady breathing, and occasional scratching. It only succeeded in making her want to get the hell out of there faster.

She made her way down the hallway, briefly admiring the worn velvet rug beneath her boots, and down a huge staircase that led into an even bigger lobby. A few monsters dressed as bell-hops were up and about, but other than that, no one was really around. Most of the monsters looked similar, with scaly green skin, huge horns on their heads, and glowing yellow eyes. Some of them had purple skin, but they all looked similar enough that Amanda could tell they were Horrors. It was odd to see such monster-like creatures moving about like humans did, but she kept her thoughts to herself and continued down to the front desk, where a rather polished-looking Horror regarded her wearily.

Amanda smiled shyly. "Um, hi, I'm—"

"Ah, you're that singer from Horrorland." The monster gave a polite nod. "No need to explain, Slappy already told us about you. I'll have someone take you back to the human dimension."

Before she could thank him, he lifted a claw and motioned for someone behind Amanda to step forward.

"Is this her?" a deep, gruff voice asked. The Horror behind the desk nodded again.

Amanda turned to see a werewolf twice her size, his yellow eyes watching her with slight distaste. She hadn't yet encountered a monster that openly disliked her; it made her wonder what she, or perhaps other humans, had done to earn his disdain.

"Follow me," he barked, and she quickly obliged, not wanting to get on his bad side.

* * *

The club was not connected to Stagger Inn, but it was, in fact, within walking distance. The hotel _was_ actually a castle, but it was ten-times creepier on the outside. Dark clouds seemed to hang over it, a few lightning bolts crackling across the red sky as if to warn passersby to stay away. Between monsters, an ominous castle, and a dance club for things that go bump in the night, it made Amanda wonder if Slappy himself was some sort of monster ruler. Did he own the Stagger Inn? How the heck did he manage to own a club, a hotel, _and_ pay her so much money?

There was so much mystery surrounding her boss that it made her a little uncomfortable, but Slappy had been nothing but polite and professional with her. She had no reason to suspect him of any foul play, and so she decided she'd keep her questions to herself for the time being.

Besides, she really liked her job, and it would be a shame if he decided to fire her for any reason, let alone asking too many questions.

Club Horrorland looked like a regular dance club on the outside, its title in big, neon-green lettering on the side. Each individual letter looked like it was dripping and Amanda had to admit, it looked pretty cool. The werewolf unlocked the entrance, opened the door, and allowed her inside.

"Have you done this before?" he grunted. Amanda nodded.

"The stairwell, right?"

"Correct. Just go back up it and you'll be back in your dimension." With that, he closed the doors and locked them up again, leaving Amanda alone in the dimly-lit building. She hurried through the exit, down the hallway, and up the stairwell, barely even noticing the dimensional shift as she entered the crumbly office where her life at Horrorland had started just weeks ago.

When she made it back to her car and drove home, Amanda was surprised to see that her family was gone for the day. She figured Josh and her parents must have left to go to the mall or something, so she spent the rest of the day catching up on some much-needed sleep.

Although she was home and although she had finished her shift at Horrorland for the week, Amanda's dreams were filled with visions of her performing onstage.

She couldn't wait for next Friday night to arrive.


	9. Chapter 8

**[8]**

It was Saturday evening again and Ray was once again sitting in one of the lounge areas of Club Horrorland, his feet propped up on one of the foot rests with a book resting on his lap. Against Karen's wishes, he'd snuck a book underneath his denim jacket and, although he was having a bit of difficulty focusing on the text, he was glad he brought it.

Karen and the others were scattered around the club doing whatever they pleased, whether it be chatting it up with other monsters, dancing, or ordering zombie-safe food from the bar. Ray kept an eye on them to make sure no trouble came their way, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves with no potential threats or issues. Karen seemed to be making friends with the group of ghoulish girls that she'd danced with their first night here.

Ray had chosen to sit here and not at the bar so that if those other not-so-friendly zombies were here, he could hopefully remain under the radar. He just wanted to relax and let his friends enjoy themselves; was that really too much to ask for?

He was just beginning to get comfortable and actually focus on the book in his hands when he sensed a presence approaching him. The person had a small amount of power, but Ray knew better than to underestimate low energy. Upon glancing around, he found that one of the male zombies who had been staring at him last time was heading his way. He felt himself tense and mentally readied himself for a fight, already calculating how long it would take to gather up Karen and the others and get out of here before a fight broke out, when the boy offered a nervous smile. Waves of fear were coming off of him and Ray relaxed slightly; someone who wanted to pick a fight wouldn't be approaching him in fear.

"Excuse me," the boy began. "I'm sorry to bother you, but are you a zombie?"

The boy's scruffy black hair was constantly falling in front of his eyes and he definitely resembled the zombies of Hollywood with ashen skin, yellowed eyes, and the occasional gross-looking gash decorating his arms and legs. He wore a simple white T-shirt and khaki shorts, brown sandals adorning his feet. He seemed like he was Karen's age at best, just a kid, and Ray got the impression he wasn't looking for a fight at all.

The word "zombie" felt weird to Ray, but he nodded nonetheless. "In a way, yes. Why do you ask?"

The kid brightened. "Oh good! I thought so, but I wasn't sure. I'm one, too, but sometimes it's hard to recognize a fellow undead; zombies these days don't look as dead as they used to, you know?"

He _didn't_ know, but humored the kid anyway.

"So, uh... Do you come here every week?" he continued, and Ray nodded.

"Cool, cool." An awkward silence fell between them before Ray decided it would be best to put everything out on the table.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked. "I noticed that you and your friends have been staring at me the past two times I've been here, and I'm just wondering if I've offended you in any way."

The boy's eyes widened, mouth falling open in shock. "What? Oh no, not at all! I'm sorry about the staring, I really am, it's just that.. Well, you know. You're pumped with all that energy."

Ray tilted his head to the side in question.

"What?"

"You have a very powerful presence," the boy supplied. When Ray lifted an eyebrow at his statement, he smiled. "You.. don't even realize the power you have, do you?"

Ray blinked. "Power? What are you talking about?"

The boy grinned. "You're like a king among zombies, dude. You're a Watcher, one of the most powerful forms a zombie can take on. I don't know how you became one, but you're extremely powerful whether you know it or not, and we've got mad respect for you."

It was like someone had dumped cold water on him.

Powerful? Ray was a lot of things, but _powerful_ wasn't exactly a word he would use to describe himself.

"We keep an eye on you because, well, call it natural instinct," the kid continued, rocking back and forth on his feet. "All you gotta do is give us a command and we're your servants. Zombies tend to stick together in hordes, but we always have a leader, and that leader is usually a Watcher who oversees all decisions, feedings, and group members. You're the first Watcher I've ever seen in person and you're kind of awesome. I'm sorry if we make you uncomfortable by staring, we're just in awe, and we keep tabs on you because our instincts tell us you're the leader."

If Ray could have blushed, he would have. He wasn't sure how to respond, but the other zombie seemed to take his silence as a cue to continue.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that if you're ever hanging out here, you're always welcome to join us. We tend to stick to the darker areas since too much light gives us a headache, so if you ever want some company, you'll always find us there."

"Thank you," Ray managed. "That's kind of you to offer. I… I'll be honest, I don't know too many others that are like me, and it'd be really nice to meet more zombies."

How long had he wondered if there were others out there like the people of Dark Falls? He was finally standing in front of someone who was undead, someone who hadn't been turned by a chemical accident, and it felt unreal.

But he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by. He was eager to meet more zombies, relieved that they weren't as hostile as he'd initially thought. Karen would probably meet him with an "I told you so" later that evening, but it was totally worth it if he got to meet more of their kind.

"Yeah… Lots of zombies tend to keep to themselves," the boy replied, his tone one of complete understanding. "Most of 'em are lone wolves and just go about their business. A lot of the zombies who work here decided to stick together as a horde, so we became like a family after a while, and it definitely beats being alone."

Ray nodded. "I came here with a few friends myself. They're like family, too, and I couldn't imagine being without them."

"They're lucky to have you, man. Actually, if you're interested, do you want to come meet the others?" A smirk replaced his shy smile. "After all, we've been _dying_ to talk to you."

The blonde grinned at the pun. "Sure. Lead the way."

As he stood up, replacing his book under his arm, the boy held out a hand. He offered Ray a toothy grin, his yellowed eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I don't know if I ever mentioned it, but my name is Joseph."

The Watcher shook his hand. For the first time in years, he felt genuinely excited at the idea of meeting new people.

"I'm Ray. It's nice to meet you, Joseph."

* * *

"...So that's when I said, 'not on your un-life, fang-face!'"

Laughter rose up at the female zombie's punchline, and even Ray chuckled.

The group he had been sitting with for the past hour was actually rather friendly. Some of them were initially a little wary of Ray, but they didn't seem to dislike him; if anything, they were just curious about him. After getting to know them, Ray didn't mind the staring so much and brushed it off if he felt any of their gazes boring through him. None of them were trying to be rude or intimidating, they were just, as Joseph had said, in awe, and Ray was kind of honored (and still slightly in shock) that they held him in high reverence.

Two of the girls, Jessica and Allie, were best friends and had been turned their freshman year of college. Ray wasn't sure where they were from or _how_ they'd been turned, but he knew better than to ask; after witnessing a few people become part of Dark Falls' population, turnings were often unpleasant and it was probably a memory that each zombie would rather forget. Nevertheless, both girls seemed to be crushing on him, if their constant giggling and playing with their hair was anything to go by, but they were sweet all the same.

The other girl, Emily—the one who had just finished the story about her run-in with a vampire—and one of the guys, Richard, were siblings; the other two guys were known as Alex and Marcus. Each of the zombies were eager to talk to Ray and bombarded him with questions when Joseph brought him to them. Ray had no qualms answering whatever they wanted to ask him since most of their curiosity revolved around his powers, like, "How'd you become a Watcher?" and "What's it like to have all that power?"

He wasn't even sure about most of his so-called power; all he knew was that he had full say-so over Dark Falls, he was in charge of keeping new families blissfully ignorant, and he was the main protector over the town. Dawes helped him, of course, but ultimately Ray was the be-all end-all authority. Ever since the blood had begun aging him, he would be lying if he said he didn't discover a few new abilities, but he hadn't known what to do with them; what was the use of hypnotizing people when the only humans that stopped by were ones that they were going to feed on anyway? And what good was having the power to manipulate emotions when the other zombies rarely emitted strong emotional spikes? The only good thing about emotional manipulation was when humans started panicking during the feeding rituals; Ray would purposely radiate calmness and peace for their sake to take the edge off their deaths, but that was about the only use he got out of his newfound ability.

Around four in the morning, right before Ray was about to round up his own group and head home, Joseph stopped him.

"Hey, I meant to ask you earlier: are you planning on coming back next week?"

Ray smiled. Now that the other zombies were no longer a potential threat, he saw no reason not to; in fact, he was looking forward to it.

"Yeah. Why, what's up?"

"You guys should come by on Friday nights instead." Joseph's expression grew dreamy. "There's this girl who comes by every Friday night and you've _got_ to hear her when she sings; she's in _credible,_ and she's absolutely beautiful. Trust me, it'll be worth the trip; we'll be here that night as well."

The blonde recalled hearing something about a live singer performing here. Ray had never been to any concerts before or heard anyone sing live, so it sounded like it could be fun. The wonderful thing about Club Horrorland was that although they were no longer human, they could still have human-esque experiences like meet others, dance, have a drink or two, and attend live entertainment.

Ray was really glad that Karen had come across that flyer.

"I'll be here next Friday then," he promised, and Joseph grinned. They shook hands again and Ray watched him and his group shamble off towards the main exit, the girls offering him one last wave before disappearing outside the double doors.

With a confidence he hadn't felt in a long time, Ray began to look for his own group of friends. He made his way through the crowds of monsters all shuffling towards the exits and found all of them gathered near the bar. Karen beamed at him proudly, clearly having witnessed his brief exchange with Joseph.

"New friends?"

Ray nodded. "You were right all along; they're cool."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Told you so."

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"I also heard there's this amazing singer who performs on Friday nights, so I was wondering if you guys wanted to check it out next week."

"Only if we get to come here on Friday _and_ Saturday," one of the others piped up. Ray chuckled.

"That's fine by me."

Loud whoops and cheers rose up from the group and he grinned.

Yeah... He was really, really glad Karen had found out about this place.


	10. Chapter 9

**To Rya-plume d'un souffle: Thank you! :D I'm so glad you like this story and how it's turning out; I was in a creative slump before but now I can't seem to stop writing! In all honesty, regarding the whole zompire thing, that's what I interpret them as, too. I was thinking of going more in-depth with the whole Watcher thing in later chapters, so it's not completely ruled out that the people of Dark Falls, or even Ray himself for that matter, are simply zombies. The fun thing about it is that it's so vague, you can work with it and play around with the idea :)**

 **To ROCuevas: Thank you! :D**

 **[9]**

Amanda stared at the computer screen before her, the time in the right-hand corner indicating she'd been up all night. She dragged a hand over her face and sighed, happy to finally be caught up with all her assignments.

In all her excitement over singing at Horrorland and trying to figure out what songs to perform each week, she'd completely forgotten about some of the online classwork that had been assigned and she'd hardly even begun to think about that 7-page paper that was due the following morning. She began working on her assignments at roughly nine at night; now it was heading for four in the morning.

As she clicked 'save' and booted up the printer, she yawned. Her first class wasn't until noon, so at least she'd have a little time to sleep, but still; knocking out an entire paper as well as three 350-word online discussion posts was killer on her eyes. As soon as her paper finished printing and she stapled it together, she practically face-planted onto her bed and dozed off within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.

It felt like five minutes had passed when Amanda felt herself startle awake, eyes bleary with sleep but a little more rested than before. Her headache from straining her eyes all night had gone, but when Amanda checked her phone for the time, she felt another headache coming on and swore loudly.

Eleven forty-five. The drive to campus was at least twenty minutes, and then she'd need an extra ten just to find parking. As she rushed around her room to change, clean up, do her hair, and slap some makeup on, she was mentally kicking herself for not setting an alarm. Usually she was good about taking cat naps, but clearly she'd underestimated how tired she was.

After a once-over in the mirror, Amanda grabbed her backpack and barked out a quick, "see you later!" as she sprinted out of the house and to her car. The drive to the campus was agonizingly slow; she was tempted to honk at a few slow drivers but held back, reasoning it was her own fault for being late. When she finally arrived, there was no parking whatsoever and Amanda had to circle all six parking lots at least twice before she managed to secure a spot.

It was only when Amanda got to her classroom, slightly sweaty and panting like a dog from sprinting to her building and up five flights of stairs, that she saw the note posted on the chalkboard.

 _'Section 3's class canceled.'_

* * *

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it." Amanda huffed and leaned back against her chair. The low hum of the food court was music to her ears; she was glad it was Friday and that she had some time to hang out with Amy before her shift at Horrorland.

"I've had that happen to me so many times," Amy said, dipping a french fry into her ketchup cup. "That's why you always check your email before you head out. I can't tell you how many times I've sat in my car, ready to back out of my driveway, and all of a sudden I get an email stating class is canceled."

"Bad day, I guess. I usually check my email, but I was up all night working on a paper."

Amy grinned. "At least now you've got time to proofread."

"True." Amanda stole a fry from Amy's tray and the girl made a face at her, though she wasn't actually upset. "So how's uni?"

"Same as usual," Amy replied, taking a sip of her Coke. "Difficult as difficult can be. I'm really glad you could hang out with me today; my social life's been dead ever since I transferred."

Amanda frowned. "Seriously? I thought you had friends there."

"Nah. They all either dropped out or graduated. I'm the sole survivor."

Both girls chuckled. After finding out her class had canceled last-minute, Amanda had returned to her car and was delighted to find that Amy had texted her, stating she was in the area and asking if Amanda wanted to hang out for a bit. The brunette jumped at the chance to see her best friend; they hadn't talked in forever and Amanda didn't have too many other friends she could be herself around. Friendly acquaintances were just that: acquaintances. Amy was a one-of-a-kind friend, quirky at times, but there for the good times and bad. When they were first getting to know each other, Amanda had heard rumors that Amy was a weirdo, that she'd had some kind of ventriloquist dummy when she was younger and some bad stuff happened.

Upon meeting Amy, Amanda silently agreed that the girl was eccentric, but after befriending her, she realized that she and Amy had both dealt with some crazy stuff they couldn't quite explain to other people. Amy hinted that the dummy from her childhood had been alive and could walk and talk on its own; Amanda sometimes needed to talk about Dark Falls, but made sure to keep the details vague. While both girls held back explicit details from both their stories, it was clear that they'd both experienced some strange phenomena in their lives, and it was this shared experience with the supernatural that helped them become close. They could talk to each other and understand one another's perspective without judgment, whereas others would probably just look at them like they'd lost their minds.

"So what have you been up to?" Amy asked. "I haven't seen you in forever and we've only talked about me. You still having nightmares about that Dark Falls place?"

"No," Amanda replied. "Thank goodness, no. I haven't been doing much except trying to survive school, though I did get a new job."

Amy's eyes lit up with interest. "Congrats! Details, please?"

The brunette chewed her lower lip. "You've gotta promise not to tell anyone."

"Uh... You're not doing anything risque, are you? Because if you are, it's my job as your friend to intervene."

Amanda's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "What? No, of course not! Geez, Amy, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Amy laughed and held up her hands in surrender. "Relax, I'm just making sure!"

After a moment's hesitation, Amanda admitted, "I work as a lounge singer, though it's more of a club than a lounge... But yeah, I sing on weekends."

Amy tilted her head. "Wait, seriously? I didn't know you sang. Where do you work?"

"It's far from here, you wouldn't know of it, but on my honor, it's a respectable establishment and _no,_ I don't do anything risque." Amanda purposely kept things vague because although she trusted Amy, well... Call it a reflex. She wanted to keep this on the down-low for now. "I just sing and then I go home. The people there are really nice and it pays well."

Amy nodded slowly, trying to picture her reserved and quiet friend getting up on stage in front of people. It was difficult to envision, but the look on Amanda's face indicated she was being honest. She wanted to press for more information, but she and Amanda had this unspoken rule between them that sometimes time was needed before true details came out. Amanda knew about Amy's dummy, Slappy but didn't know his name, and Amy knew about Dark Falls and that some freaky stuff happened there that caused the Bensons to keep an ugly wreath hanging above their fireplace regardless of the season, but she had no idea what kinds of creatures the Bensons had encountered.

"Well, as long as you're happy and nothing funny's going on, congrats." Amy grinned, and Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to tell someone, even if she wasn't giving away all of the specific details.

When they'd finished their lunch, Amy and Amanda decided it was time for some much-needed retail therapy. Amanda was excited to finally be able to walk into certain stores and not wince at the price tags. By the time she and Amy were exhausted from walking around the mall and their arms were sore from carrying so many bags, Amanda realized it was six-fifty.

She was going to be late to Horrorland.

* * *

Amanda couldn't get to the office building fast enough. Slappy was standing in front of the door that led to the spiral staircase and he did not look happy.

"You're late, Miss Benson."

"I know, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time and I—"

"Don't let it happen again." The growl in Slappy's voice made her gulp. "You'd better get ready unless you want your pay docked further. Eve is waiting for you downstairs."

"Y-yes, sir." With that, he moved aside and Amanda descended the staircase. Her mask felt heavy in her coat pocket and her cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Today was truly _not_ her day; she was messing things up left and right. She almost dreaded getting up on stage; what if she made a fool of herself? What if she sang off-key?

When Amanda was standing in front of the club entrance, she pulled her mask out and put it on, heaving a sigh when the metal sank into her skin as it had for the past few weeks. Once she was satisfied that it was in place, she opened the door.

Needless to say, she was shocked to find that Club Horrorland was much more populated than it'd ever been before. The regulars were here, but some new ones that Amanda hadn't seen were currently shambling around. Mummies, ghosts, ghouls, actual walking-talking skeletons... There were even ventriloquist dummies shuffling about, their wooden mouths opening and closing without a ventriloquist to guide their movements. It almost creeped her out, but Amanda knew she'd seen worse than living dolls in her life. Just as her eyes swept over the crowd again, she caught sight of Eve standing next to the dressing room. Upon catching her eye, the vampire waved and offered a warm smile.

Amanda closed the door behind herself and began wading through the crowds of bodies surrounding her. She must have murmured a thousand 'excuse me's and 'sorry, pardon me's, some of them opening up her path while other monsters couldn't hear her. It was only when Amanda was just about to reach her vampire friend that one of the bigger monsters moved suddenly and its extra weight sent her colliding into someone. The impact surprised them both and they toppled to the ground, each falling on their rear ends.

Amanda groaned and rubbed her sore behind before scrambling to her feet. The person she'd collided with was wearing a hat and trench coat, so she couldn't see their face, but Amanda noticed that the person was currently rubbing their own back from falling to the ground. Her cheeks warmed in mortification.

 _Could this day get any worse?_

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she cried. "Here, let me help you up."

She held out a hand and the person took it after a moment of getting their bearings. Amanda resisted the urge to recoil; the person's hand was as cold as ice and their skin was ash-gray, almost as if they were... Almost like the people of...

Sure enough, the person stood and she found herself face-to-face with a young man who looked strikingly like Ray Thurston, his beautiful blue eyes just as piercing as she remembered. He looked much older than when she'd met him in Dark Falls; if she had to guess, he looked to be around her age, give or take a year, and he was as handsome as ever. Amanda's breath caught in her throat and, for a moment, she forgot how to breathe.

 _How is this possible?_ she thought, her pulse loud in her ears. _How is he here, how is he alive, how is he an adult now? Why now, of all times, why here? What am I going to do, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here, I need to get out—_

"Thanks." Ray's voice was slightly deeper, but still held that silky smooth quality it'd had when they were younger. "So sorry about that. Are you alright?"

Amanda could only nod. Her blood felt frozen and her heart thumped furiously in her chest at his close proximity. The memories, the fear, the nightmares.. All of it came rushing back and she couldn't move; she could only watch in horror as Ray's eyes swept over her face searchingly, as if he had seen her before and was trying to remember who she was.

She wanted to scream. _Apparently this day_ could _get worse and it did._


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, just a quick note: the semester started up and I am in way over my head. I have so much work to do, hoo boy... So from now until June, I might not be able to update much (if at all), so if you don't see updates for a while, I haven't abandoned this story; I'm just up to my neck in papers, reading assignments, the works. But I will try to update anytime I can! Just might be sporadic.**

 **Thank you for your patience and continued support!**

 **[10]**

Ray couldn't help but stare at the young woman before him. She must have been around his age because her very aura screamed youth. She was familiar, but Ray couldn't think of where he'd met her... She looked so much like that lovely brunette he'd met all those years ago, the girl who he'd wanted to see one last time and thank for giving him that temporary relief from his hellish life. Could it be that this girl was actually...

"Amanda?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the name, but her gaze shifted to something behind him quickly, her lips parting slightly. Ray could've sworn he saw fear in her eyes, but she lowered them before he could see for sure.

"I'm s-sorry, but I h-have to go," she stammered, and, before he could reply, bounded off towards the stage. He watched as she met with the vampire bartender, and both women entered a room backstage. All he could do was stand there and blink, wondering about what just happened.

That chocolate-brown, doe-eyed gaze, the plump pink lips, the smooth, creamy skin... She was the picture of what Amanda would probably look like as an adult, but her face was slightly different; swirly black markings littered the space around her eyes, nose, and cheeks. If Ray didn't know any better, he'd say he'd just run into Amanda's doppelganger.

As soon as he had gotten to his feet and the woman had offered a hand to help him up, the first thought that crossed his mind was that Amanda was _here_ , with him, somehow here in the monster dimension at the same time that he was. Her hand was warm and soft, and he could sense a familiarity about her that mirrored Amanda's aura. Realistically, however, there was no way a human girl like her would be here in this club; he was sure Amanda and her family were—if they hadn't already passed on, that is—living average, ordinary lives free of any and all monsters. There was no possible way they'd know about Horrorland, or that they'd even be able to get here, for that matter; similar aura or not, there was no way that woman could be Amanda.

Satisfied with his own reasoning, Ray pushed through the crowd towards where Karen and the rest of the zombies were hanging out. He'd heard that the singer would be performing tonight, but apparently, she was running late. He had no idea what she looked like or when she was going to arrive, but he found himself unable to stop thinking about that beautiful woman he'd bumped into.

* * *

Eve hummed as she worked on fluffing Amanda's hair. She'd done her makeup already and Amanda had changed into a classy black tube dress, black pumps adorning her feet. Though she was physically prepared for the stage, mentally she was anything _but_ ready for tonight's show.

 _Why is_ he _here?_ Amanda thought, heart still pumping adrenaline through her veins. _Why here, of all places? How did he get here, how did he leave Dark Falls? And if_ he's _here, then how many of the others are with him?_

"I don't mean to sound creepy," Eve commented, drawing the girl from her thoughts. "But your heart is racing more than usual. I've been listening to it beat extremely hard for the past ten minutes and fear is coming off of you in waves. Is everything okay?"

Amanda knew she couldn't tell Eve what had happened. Eve, while a wonderful and supportive friend, was a monster; the brunette doubted that the vampire would take kindly to hearing that Amanda had had a run-in with a zombie, AKA a fellow monster, and wound up killing him when she was twelve (well, technically Josh had been the one to shine a flashlight in Ray's face, but still). Said zombie was currently in this club and Amanda was petrified of having to interact with him again.

Ray had said her name, which meant he recognized her even _with_ her mask on. If he wanted to, he could spread all sorts of rumors about her and then she'd lose her job, and then she wouldn't be able to help her family or cover college costs if another student invoice came up, and—

"Amanda?"

The girl snapped out of her frantic thinking to see Eve staring at her worriedly through the mirror. She swallowed thickly.

"Oh, uh, I-I'm just nervous. There's a lot of monsters out there tonight, a lot more than the past few weeks. I'm not used to such a huge crowd, and it's a little, um... intimidating."

Eve grinned. "A bigger audience is a good thing! That means you're becoming a star, sugar. Don't sweat the crowds, just focus on the music like you've been doing. You're one hell of a singer and they're just here to listen to that beautiful voice of yours."

Amanda forced a smile and Eve clapped a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's about time for you to perform. Are you ready?"

She didn't have a choice. It was either get up and face the crowds and possibly _him_ , or lose her beloved job.

With one last nod to Eve, Amanda rose from the vanity and made her way out onto the stage. Excited applause, cheers, and whistles greeted her, and that actually made her smile; at least right now, in this moment, she had her crowd of regulars rooting for her. The new faces in the club watched her curiously, probably waiting to see for themselves just how good this new singer was.

The band handed her a mic and she nodded her thanks. They readied their instruments and Amanda took her place at the center of the stage. The song started up and she internally groaned at the song choice; she loved this song, but it was too powerful and energetic for tonight's state of mind. Amanda forced herself to look out over the crowd and she was met with nothing but admiration, something that helped to soothe her nerves. Just before her cue came, she locked eyes with a familiar ice-blue gaze belonging to a handsome blonde sitting in the back with other gray-faced people. Ray's gaze remained locked on her, his eyes occasionally sweeping over the full length of her figure before returning to her face. Something about his stare sparked a fire within her.

Trauma or not, this was _her_ scene. So what if Ray was here tonight? So what if she'd bumped into him? Amanda Benson might still struggle with the idea of Dark Falls, but the young woman on stage didn't have all this emotional baggage to work through. The woman on stage who had performed for Horrorland the past few weeks was beautiful, confident, and could sing her heart out.

Dark Falls, let alone Ray Thurston, had no power over her tonight.

Her cue came and Amanda put all of her fear, all of her apprehension into her voice, forcing all thoughts about Dark Falls to the back of her mind. She ignored the memories about the blonde boy she'd watched melt into a puddle of bone, dust, and clothing in the cemetery after Josh shined his flashlight in the boy's face, as well as the odd but sweet girl with braids who had put it into her head to burn her mother's wreath. Amanda Benson was terrified of Dark Falls, but the girl currently on stage wasn't afraid of anything, let alone some zombie-vampire guy.

She hit every note perfectly, her voice shaking with vibrato at all the right parts, and Amanda noticed a few jaws drop when she hit particularly high notes and held them with ease. When the song finished, the audience was already going wild with applause and cheers. Amanda grinned and winked at her fans. The second song started up and she dominated the stage again.

Unbeknownst to her, Ray's hungry gaze remained on her, taking in her form with awe.

* * *

Amanda ran her fingers through her hair and made a face. She'd danced so much that she'd started to sweat a little, and some of her curls had given way to frizz. She grabbed a spare hair clip from her purse and tried to pull some of her curls back, trying to get some of the frizz out of her face.

Slappy had handed her a check that, as promised, was a little lighter than her previous paychecks. He hadn't said much other than 'don't be late again' before disappearing in that mysterious way he always did. Eve had given her a hug and offered to make her a cup of that blue tea for her sore throat, which Amanda was grateful for, but... Now that she'd finished her shift and her singer persona was no longer needed to take the stage, she'd planned to bolt out of here.

Even though her apprehension about Ray's presence had returned, a little bit of fire from earlier was still running through her veins. Horrorland was _her_ stage and she was safely disguised; she was safe for now and had nothing to worry about. Even if Ray _had_ said her true name, she didn't have to respond to it; she could find a way to play it off.

Amanda followed Eve out to the bar and waited patiently for the vampire to finish brewing her tea. It was when the strange blue beverage was placed in front of her and she was just about to let herself relax that a group of fans approached her, each of them squealing excitedly.

"Oh, it's her, it's _her_! We love your voice!"

"You're so beautiful!"

"You were amazing up there!"

Amanda blushed and uttered a few hoarse 'thank you's before Eve shooed the crowd away. When the monsters had finally left her, Eve winked at the brunette.

"See? You're a star, girly. Speaking of which, would you be comfortable doing a Q and A session soon? I can't tell you how many monsters have asked me about you lately and the only thing I can tell them is that you're Horrorland's newest singer."

Amanda, who had been taking a generous sip of her tea, nearly choked on the thick liquid. She coughed a few times to clear her throat.

"You didn't tell them my name, did you?" she rasped, and Eve shook her head.

"I haven't told anyone anything about you. You're the star, so you get to decide your stage name and it's totally your call if you want to give more information about yourself. I just run blocker for any rabid fans that are too pushy."

Amanda heaved a sigh of relief. At least Eve kept things confidential... If her real name got out there, then Ray would know who the girl on stage was, and who knows what he'd do then? She wanted to keep a low profile now more than ever, lest a repeat of Dark Falls were to happen—

"A cold glass of water, please."

The brunette nearly had a heart attack at the voice that spoke up next to her. Ray had taken a seat at the bar just two stools away from her, and his closeness was giving her enough anxiety to make her faint. Amanda didn't think she'd ever felt her heart thump so hard in her life.

As if he felt her eyes on him, he looked over and she quickly looked down, instead focusing on the blue hues of her drink. She wanted to take another sip and ease the soreness of her throat, but she really didn't feel like consuming anything with _him_ so close by. Her entire body felt like it had turned to stone, her legs quivering, and it took everything she had to keep her breathing steady. If she could just get a grip on her breathing and get her heart rate to go back to normal, she'd be able to fend off the worst of the oncoming panic attack.

 _What's he thinking? What is he going to say? Is he looking at me?—No of course he is, he's probably staring at me and he's wondering how he can kill me. I should've called out sick tonight, I can't do this, I can't do this...!_

To Amanda's surprise, however, Ray didn't try to speak to her. He simply received his water and sat quietly at the bar, minding his own business. Amanda managed to glance over at him a few times without him noticing and, much to her own chagrin, she had to admit that he'd grown up to be a handsome young man. That hat and trench coat suited him perfectly; even in the lively buzz of a dance club, he looked good in his usual get-up. His thoughtful gaze remained on the drink in front of him and Amanda wondered what he was thinking about.

She didn't realize she'd been full-on staring at him until he looked up and their eyes met. Blue bore into brown and Amanda felt herself growing calmer. Her heart slowed to a gentler pace and the tightness in her chest slowly decreased with every breath. She remembered in her youth that she'd been drawn in by those eyes countless times, drowning in waves of ocean-colored calmness. Ray had always been level-headed and mature and she had liked that about him; even now, as she lost herself in his stare, she could sense he was still as pragmatic as ever.

What was it about him that made her feel so attracted to him? She hardly knew anything about him other than the fact that he was a zombie and he'd tried to kill her.

"Hi."

It was such a simple word, yet it had enough power to snap Amanda from the calm trance she'd been in. Her body returned to being in fight-or-flight mode and she managed a weak smile.

"H-hey."

"You're Horrorland's singer, aren't you?"

She could only nod.

Ray offered a smile of his own. "You sing beautifully. I don't usually come here on Friday nights, but I'm glad I came here tonight. Hearing your voice was worth the trip."

Amanda swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

 _Relax; he doesn't recognize you and he's just being friendly._

 _Relax._

"T-thank you. Um... Where are you from?" A stupid question, of course; she was well aware of where Ray was from, but it would be suspicious (not to mention totally rude) if she just decided to brush him off or ignore him.

"A town called Dark Falls. It's a long way from here and it isn't much, but it's home." His eyes shifted from the glass in front of him to the tense brunette only two seats away. "How about you?"

"O-oh, uh... I move from place to place," she lied, managing a dry laugh that sounded lame even to herself. "Er.. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a drifter. I've been here for a little while, though."

"Really? How long have you been singing? Did you ever take lessons?"

Amanda felt herself relax slightly. Those were easier, safer questions to deal with.

"Actually, um.. I never took lessons. I just sing whenever I can and I guess over time, my voice just kind of developed into what it is now. Practice really does make perfect."

"Impressive." Ray grinned. "Well, I know I said it before, but you have an incredible voice."

"Thank you." They both returned to their drinks. Amanda was itching to say more and it looked like Ray was, too. She was about to break the silence and ask Ray if he ever sang, but Eve chose that moment to intervene.

"Honey, can you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you."

Amanda nodded and hopped off the bar stool. She followed Eve to the dressing room and the vampire smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I know you're relaxing after a long shift, but Slappy just texted me and wanted to know if you were comfortable doing a Q and A session next time you're here. I know I mentioned it earlier, but he would like to know if you'd be willing to do one the next time you're here."

Amanda chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. Eve _had_ asked her that earlier and she hadn't had much time to really think it over.

"How exactly would it work?"

"It's easy; before performing, you would just hang out on stage and answer a few questions the audience may have for you. We'd give you a chair, of course, so you don't have to be on your feet the whole time, and you would probably spend twenty minutes talking, maybe more if you're comfortable with it, then sing afterwards if your voice isn't too tired. Would you be okay with that?"

Amanda had always been the shy, quiet type, and speaking in public had never been her strong suit… Yet here she was, a rising pop star in a world full of monsters, a young woman who had enough courage to get up on stage and sing her heart out for a good couple of hours. Tonight she'd faced her fear—well, somewhat anyway—and if she could sing, she knew she could stand sitting and talking in front of her audience.

Besides, didn't her fans deserve to have a name for her instead of "that singer at Horrorland"?

"Okay, I'm in," she gave a short nod and Eve clasped her hands together.

"Wonderful! I'll let the boss know right away. You can go back to relaxing, I just needed to clear that idea with you. He said he was approached by a number of monsters asking about you, and he figured a Q and A would be a good chance to allow Horrorland's residents to get to know you better."

That was reasonable. After assuring Eve that she was one-hundred percent fine with a Q and A session next shift, she returned to her seat. Ray hadn't moved from his spot at the bar, and he was staring into his glass of water so intensely that Amanda wondered what he was thinking about. She had turned back to her own drink when he spoke up, surprising her.

"I hope it's not weird, but you remind me of someone I used to know."

Her heartbeat spiked for the umpteenth time that night. She knew she was going to be exhausted once she returned home from the constant on-and-off adrenaline rushes this boy kept causing. She looked up and found that he was staring at her again, though this time, his expression was almost wistful.

"Oh." Amanda gave a nervous smile. "Hopefully someone good?"

Ray returned his gaze to the water in front of him. He ran the pad of his thumb over a drop of condensation that was sliding down the glass, gently pressing his thumb against the droplet until it merged with the rest of the condensation, effectively crushing it. Amanda wasn't sure how to interpret the simple action.

"She was.. _interesting_ , I guess you could say."

 _Interesting how?_ Amanda was itching to know more, to ask him more, but before she could give into her curiosity, a group of kids came bounding over towards Ray and practically started dragging him elsewhere. He shot an apologetic glance in Amanda's direction, to which she gave a soft laugh and waved him off. Uneasiness continued to sit in the pit of her stomach for the rest of the evening and, although she didn't see Ray again and although the evening had gone a lot better than she had expected it to, Amanda couldn't get her mind off of him.

Right before the club shut down, she hung back at the bar and finished her tea while she watched the last few customers finally make their way towards the exit. It was only when she caught sight of a familiar hat and trench coat that she craned her neck around a particularly big monster, just barely catching a glimpse of Ray and other kids from Dark Falls following Ray to the double doors that led outside.

...Except, they weren't exactly kids anymore. Most of them looked to be around Amanda's age now, give or take a few years. She noticed a few new faces and shuddered when she realized that they must have been kids from other, more recent families that had been duped into moving to Dark Falls. Bile rose up in her throat when she saw Karen skipping towards the exit, the girl's fair hair pulled back into the signature braids Amanda remembered from their childhood.

"Hey, Eve?" The vampire looked up from where she was wiping down the bar. "How often do those kids come in here?"

Eve glanced where Amanda was staring and gave a crooked smile. "Oh, them? They're usually here every Saturday night, but I think they came here tonight because they heard about your legendary performances. Why do you ask?"

Amanda felt her stomach drop; she was afraid of that. What if the next time she wasn't so lucky? What if the other kids decided to corner her and finish what they started once they realized her true identity?

"Just, uh, curious. Are you absolutely sure I have to do the Q and A session next shift? We can't, um... We can't reschedule or anything?"

Eve chuckled nervously. "Well, here's the thing.. The boss _kiiiind_ of already put up advertisements, so... No. You need to be here next time."

Suddenly, Amanda wished she hadn't drank all that tea; her stomach felt like it would turn at any moment. "Okay. Just checking."

The vampire could sense the girl was stressed about something, but she didn't push for answers and Amanda didn't offer any, grateful that Eve didn't ask the questions that were so clearly written all over her face.

When Amanda got to her car, she didn't start it up right away; instead, she leaned her forehead against the steering wheel, all kinds of "what if" scenarios of next week's shift flitting through her mind so quickly that she felt a headache coming on. So many potential outcomes ran through her brain that she was starting to wonder if it wasn't a bad idea to quit this job. She knew that her parents still had bills to pay and Josh's hospital bills were draining their finances, but would this really be worth it if it meant running into those bloodthirsty townsfolk again? Was money more important than her comfort zone, or, on a higher level, her life?

It was only when she began to doze off that she realized she needed to get home. Whatever decisions she was going to make regarding this job could be made later after catching up on sleep, so she started up her car and drove down the familiar path to get back to Riverview, for once leaving Horrorland with a sense of dread instead of triumph.


	12. Quick note

Hi guys! Long time no see.

So I was curious: since I have the summer off, I was thinking of finishing up this story. I can outline it and you all are more than welcome to send in suggestions of what you would like to see, but before I get started on any of that exciting stuff, I wanted to ask:

Do you guys think I should continue this story?

I know I've asked before and I know two of my readers (you know who you are) do enjoy this story, and I will continue it even if it's just them reading this and it's just them who want to see this story continue on, but if any other folks enjoy this story or wish to see where it goes, please feel free to share your thoughts! I just wanted to post a quick a/n and see if there were any other readers out there who happened to enjoy this Ray/Amanda fic.

No matter the case, I'll still get started on that outline and see how it goes. Hopefully I'll have an update ready soon.

Happy summer!

xx Lunar


	13. Chapter 11

**As promised, a wild update appeared! More to come soon, still figuring out how this story is going to play out.**

 **Thank you to Matt and ROCuevas for reaching out; I hope you guys, and all of my readers, will continue to enjoy this story as we watch Amanda sing her heart out and deal with our favorite zompire.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **[11]**

Amy Kramer was a simple girl with a simple attitude: life may have its ups and downs, but anyone could overcome their obstacles if they set their mind to it.

She herself had come up against some rather... _Unnatural_ things in her life; after all, who else could say they'd had a ventriloquist dummy come to life and terrorize their entire family? It sounded like a scary, make-believe story even to Amy, and she'd _lived_ it.

Further proof of that crazy experience was that Dennis, her very first ventriloquist dummy, was still alive. It was weird to see a dummy walk and talk on its own, and even the mere idea of a normally-inanimate object being able to think and reason was unnerving, but Amy had grown used to it. Her family had been ready to toss him into a wood chipper after what happened with Slappy, but Dennis proved to be a sweetheart and did his best to help in any way he could. In return, the Kramers did their best to make him feel like he was part of their family and, although they still kept a close eye on his behavior, they grew used to his presence.

Life went on like it always did, but the damage had been done. Slappy ruined Amy's reputation and she became shunned by anyone and everyone. Thanks to Slappy's bright idea to traumatize a little girl during their performance by hurting the kid's hand, Amy was deemed an untouchable; no one wanted to be seen with her, and she spent a good amount of time by herself. She became closer with Jed and Sara, but they all had their own stuff to worry about. As Sara got older, she began to take her artwork more seriously, participating in some big-shot art club at school; Jed began looking into taking improv classes.

For a while, Amy was alone. And then the Benson family moved to town.

Upon meeting Josh and Amanda, Amy immediately got on well with them both, so much so that she and Amanda quickly became best friends. It was nice to have Amanda around after being shut out by her peers for so long, especially after Margot walked out of her life. They'd only heard rumors about the birthday party incident with Slappy instead of actually having experienced it, so they were more willing to give her a chance.

However, Amy quickly found that Josh and Amanda, despite being good-looking and charming, were not without quirks. They remained on the margins of their school's social ladder and kept to themselves, never going out of their way to make friends or draw attention to themselves. Josh naturally gained popularity from being a key player on the school's soccer team and his sometimes-tactless sense of humor never failed to earn a few laughs, yet sometimes, when no one was looking, he'd have this cautious, kicked-puppy expression on his face, like something was bothering him. Amanda, although sweet and pretty enough to cause half of the school's male population to drool over her, often appeared to look over her shoulder and had a bit of a jumpy, paranoid demeanor until they hit high school.

After knowing Amanda for a little while, Amy finally spilled her secrets—taking care to keep some of the details ambiguous, of course—and found that Amanda had dealt with some pretty messed up stuff herself, which explained why the brunette always seemed to be on-edge. During the few sleepovers they'd had, Amanda was terrified of the dark, insisting on keeping the lights on. It always perplexed Amy as to why she was so adamant about keeping darkness at bay until Amanda decided to tell her about Dark Falls.

From what Amy gathered, Dark Falls was a small town full of residents with some kind of allergy to sunlight. They could roam freely during overcast days and the nighttime, but sunny days forced them to remain indoors and in the shadows. They were friendly enough, if not scarcely around, Amanda claimed, yet some strange things began happening as soon as the Benson family moved into one particular house; it was the mention of this house that always caused a shudder to rip through the brunette.

The details became extremely vague from there, but Amy understood one thing clearly: the townsfolk had been putting up a friendly front to get Amanda's family to lower their guard and, once they did, they attacked. Amanda wouldn't talk about what specifically happened the night everything came to a head, but she would sometimes confide in Amy that the events of Dark Falls still gave her horrible nightmares. She and Josh were doing much better than they were when they had initially tried moving back to their old house, but the experience was still burned into their minds. Mr. and Mrs. Benson kept a brave face on for their kids' sake, but even _they_ had their moments when they shivered at the memory of that cursed town.

At first, Amy had wondered if Amanda was making all of it up, but one look at the fear in the girl's eyes blew that notion out of the water. Amanda was not a natural liar and wasn't dramatic in the slightest, so her story had to have some sort of truth to it. Plus, whenever Amy stayed over at the Bensons' house, Amanda was not the only one to sleep with lights on; the entire family made sure that every room was lit up like a Christmas tree and slept soundly, having grown used to the adjustment. If Amanda even mentioned the name "Dark Falls" while one of her family members was present, the person would stiffen and quickly excuse themselves from the room.

After they became each other's confidante, Amy watched Amanda gradually gain confidence. No longer alone in experiencing something unexplainable, Amanda came out of her shell much more after they started hanging out, especially once she began going to college. Amy herself felt better knowing that she had a friend who understood her and offered an ear to listen to her talk through her own experiences. She forced herself to get over the shame of what had happened with Slappy's stage incident and began to put herself back out there, made a few friends, and salvaged a little of her reputation by showing she was not who everyone thought she was. She was not the girl who sat with a dummy and insulted everyone around her; Amy was a different person now (not that she'd _ever_ been the type to insult people on a whim, but Slappy had done a great job in destroying the community's impression of her). Other people noticed Amy's change in personality and thought she had overcome whatever prankster-phase she had gone through as a child. She let them believe it was just that—a phase, nothing more—and continued to grow as a person, also allowing herself to heal from the damage Slappy had left behind.

The friendship that Amy and Amanda had forged was comforting and necessary, and both girls knew that if they could lean on anyone, it was each other.

* * *

It was halfway through the week after Amy had visited Amanda at the mall when she received the phone call.

Amy had decided to spend her afternoon at the park since the weather was nice. The sun provided perfect lighting as she sat on the grass and lazily flipped through a magazine. Dennis sat beside her, his head and body propped up carefully against a nearby tree, and he too was enjoying the peacefulness of the day, purposely not speaking so that any passersby would not be alarmed. Amy didn't mind his silent company; Dennis, though a living dummy, was a kind soul and had been nothing but a good friend to her since the moment he came to life.

She was skimming through a fashion article that had caught her eye when her ringtone interrupted the quiet of the park. Amanda's picture greeted her and Amy accepted the call, curious as to what would make Amanda, someone who hated phone calls with a passion, dial her number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Amy, it's me." Amy detected a hint of anxiety in her friend's voice, which only piqued her curiosity further. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"Well, actually... Something happened recently and I wanted to get your opinion."

The noirette waited patiently for Amanda to go into detail about whatever was on her mind. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long.

"This really uncomfortable situation is coming up. It's, um... It has to do with what happened to me when I was a kid. You know, with all those weird people I told you about?"

Amy chewed her lip thoughtfully. Amanda rarely wanted to discuss her own traumatic experience as a kid after confiding in Amy what had happened, so for her to bring it up all of a sudden, something must be going on. And what exactly did she mean by "something coming up"?

"Yes, I remember."

She heard Amanda take a deep breath. "Okay. I may or may not have seen some of them a few nights ago."

"So, what happened? Did they approach you or threaten you?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just that... You remember I told you how I sing on weekends?"

Amy hummed in affirmation.

"I guess word got around that I'm a talented singer because a few of them showed up at the club. _They_ didn't recognize me, but I spoke to one of them. He and I were friends before the town tried to hurt us and he told me I reminded him of, well, _me_."

"Wait, so he recognized you?"

"No. I was wearing a disguise so he didn't know that he actually _was_ talking to me. He just said, 'you remind me of a girl who once lived in Dark Falls,' and I knew he was referring to me. I don't think any other families escaped that town like mine did.

"Anyway, it went a lot better than expected, but instead of singing this weekend, I may have to talk on stage for a little bit. I think those people are going to be there again and I'm scared, Amy. I'm terrified that they'll recognize me and they'll try to hurt me."

Amy's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "How long do you have to be on stage for? And why are they making you talk?"

Amanda sighed. "My boss thought it might be a good idea to do a Q and A session so that my fans can ask me any questions they may have."

The thought of sweet, quiet Amanda having a fanclub made Amy giggle. "Fans, huh? I didn't realize I was talking to a celebrity."

"I'm surprised, too." Amanda's brief chuckle turned into a cough. "So, um.. my point in all this is that I'm thinking of quitting."

At that, Amy Kramer bolted upright so quickly that the sudden movement startled Dennis, his eyes moving to regard her curiously before returning his attention to the ducks that were currently playing in the nearby fountain. Fire lit the noirette's narrowed eyes as she readjusted the phone in her hands.

"Amanda Benson, you are _not_ going to quit."

"B-but I don't think I can do this! What if those people are going to be there again? And then there's Ray, who's smart enough to figure out who I really am under the mask, and—"

Amanda sounded like she was thirteen again, wide-eyed and afraid of her own shadow. Amy knew she couldn't let her friend revert back to that withered, terrified shell of a person she once was.

"Look, I know you're scared, and I would be too if I was in your shoes." Amy shifted. "But you can't let your fear rule you. Okay, so these people may be showing up where you work, and this one guy—Ray, you said?—he might be a bit sharper than the others, but you're there to sing and make money. You don't have to talk to them or Ray; you could always avoid them."

"But if I do that, he might get suspicious."

"But at the same time, it sounds like you're a hot topic at this club you work at. You could always use the excuse that you have a busy schedule and don't have much time to talk."

"That would be lying, though."

Ah, classic Amanda, ever the morally-upright one. Regardless, Amy fired back, "It's technically not lying; you're a college student after all, so you're up to your knees in assignments, but even if it _is_ lying, think of it less as lying and more along the lines of saving your own skin and sanity."

Pause. "I guess... And I mean, when Ray and I spoke, things seemed okay."

Amy relaxed against the tree again. She didn't know who this Ray person was—Amanda had never mentioned him in prior discussions about Dark Falls—but he seemed to be the biggest factor causing Amanda's fear. "Tell me about how it went. What was he like when he talked to you? Who approached who?"

Amanda confessed everything that had happened, from crashing into Ray to conversing with him at the bar, and Amy mulled the situation over carefully. After a few moments, she nodded.

"I think you should be fine. Even if he does recognize you, it doesn't sound like Ray is holding a grudge; on the contrary, it sounds like he's kind of interested in you based on how he tried striking up a conversation with you. If he hated you or thought you resembled someone who wronged him, I doubt he would want to get to know you."

"True, but... Do you think I should quit just in case? Just to save myself the stress?" Amanda's voice grew meek again and Amy wanted to shake her best friend by the shoulders. After all the progress she'd made over the past few years, Amy couldn't believe how quickly she was ready to backslide into her former, fearful self.

"Instead of asking whether or not you should quit, here's a better question: do you enjoy singing?"

"Of course!"

"Do you like that club? Do you like hanging out there and working there?"

"Very much. It's kind of like a second home nowadays."

"And you said you have some friends there, right? You mentioned someone named Eve?"

"Yeah, she's like an older sister."

"On a scale of one to ten, how upset would you be if you got fired?"

Amanda didn't even hesitate. "Probably a strong eight. I could deal with it, but I would definitely miss working there. Like I said, it's kind of become routine and it's a breath of fresh air after a long week at school."

Amy smiled. "You have your answer, then. I know that you're afraid of what might happen if these people recognize you, but you should never let anything or any _one_ get in the way of what you love. You enjoy singing and you make decent money from it, and judging by how passionate you are about this job and how uncertain you are to walk away from it, it sounds like you've found something special. Don't let your fear get in the way of this opportunity or you'll never get over what happened at Dark Falls and you'll regret allowing your fears to ruin this chance for you.

"Think of it this way," Amy continued. "This is a fresh start. They may have had the upper hand when you and your family were in Dark Falls, but now they're on your turf. _You_ set the tone for how things go; if you want to avoid them, then you do what you think is best, but you can also use this blank slate to start over. You may _look_ like Amanda Benson, but you can be whoever you want when you're in disguise."

Silence greeted her on the other line. Amy was about to ask if Amanda was still there when she heard a long exhale.

"You're right, I _know_ you're right. Maybe... Maybe I _should_ give this a fair chance and see how things go. It's not like they'll know where or how to find me if things go south."

"Exactly. And for the Q and A, have fun with it! Reinvent yourself, make stuff up if you have to, but don't throw all of this away just because a few bad people from your past decide to show up. Who knows? Maybe you might find closure and apologies waiting for you if they do figure out who you are. Try to stay optimistic and I promise you, you might be pleasantly surprised."

"Okay, I'll try." Amanda exhaled again, this time sounding a little more hopeful. "Thanks for talking me off a ledge, Amy, I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry if I rambled."

Amy chuckled. "No problem, I'm here anytime and you know that. Besides, how many times have I talked your ear off about my own stuff? Just promise me that you won't give this up without a fight."

"I promise." Strength had returned to Amanda's voice and Amy swelled with pride. "Thank you again. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Good luck and keep me posted on what happens."

When the call ended, Amy placed her phone back down on the grass and stood up to stretch her legs.

"You gave her pretty good advice," Dennis piped up. His wooden lips were tilted up in a small, almost proud smile, yet he still looked goofy with those crossed eyes of his.

Amy knelt down and patted his head, taking care to be extra gentle, a sigh escaping her as she remembered how panicked Amanda's voice had sounded at the beginning of the call.

"Here's hoping she listens, Dennis. This could be her chance to heal and I hope she takes it."


	14. Chapter 12

**Guest: Hmm... I'd have to say in this fic, Slappy looks like he's in his mid to late twenties but as for his actual age, I'm not sure. In all honesty, I hadn't thought much about his age since this story revolves around Ray and Amanda, but who knows? He _might_ become more of a central focus in later chapters.**

 **Thank you as always for your reviews! This story is getting a lot more traffic than I anticipated and I'm honored that so many of you take the time to give my silly little story a chance :D**

 **[12]**

Amanda drummed her fingernails along the surface of her desk anxiously. Her eyes were trained on her professor, who was currently giving a lecture on the Powerpoint behind him, yet she couldn't bring herself to pay actual attention to what he was talking about. Her thoughts were currently centered around Club Horrorland and the upcoming shift that was in a few hours.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Singing in front of the crowd was exciting, sure, and she was looking forward to that, but having to answer questions in front of such a huge crowd? Talking was much different than singing; they would probably realize Amanda was a quiet, awkward, boring person and, just like that, no one would want to hear her sing again. Slappy would fire her and move on to hiring someone with more personality and spunk. Which, of course, wasn't the end of the world; Amanda had accomplished what she originally set out to do, which was to get rid of her student debt without asking her parents for help, so in reality, she technically didn't _need_ this job.

But she definitely _wanted_ this job more than anything she'd ever wanted in her life. Singing helped her forget about her responsibilities for a few hours, plus there was Eve, the sweet vampire who always had her back, and Amanda had grown to love that weird little club in that weird little abandoned amusement park; not to mention she made so much money that she could actually start making a difference in her family's lives. Amanda wasn't the type to be all about money, but having some extra cash in her pocket was certainly nice.

Her conversation with Amy had helped her feel more at ease about Ray and the other residents of Dark Falls, but now she was trying to think of what to say while on stage. What if they inquired about her name, birthday, where she lived? She could only make up so much before eventually getting caught in her own web of lies; what if they found out she was actually human? What if everyone started to hate her once they realized she wasn't a fellow monster?

When the professor finally dismissed her class, Amanda had a hard time driving home due to being so distracted, her thoughts a whirlwind. When she finally made it to her house, she managed to shower and get ready, but she remained in a daze. It even took Josh three 'hey's before she realized he was trying to get her attention.

"Are you okay?" he asked, once she finally gave him a weak smile and a halfhearted 'hello.'

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

He eyed her with concern. "You sure everything is okay? I mean, I know you go out with your friends and stuff, but... You've kinda seemed out of it lately."

Josh was a lot sharper than she sometimes gave him credit for. For the past week, Amanda knew she'd been dreading her next shift at Horrorland, but she didn't think her anxiety had been noticeable. Then again, when her father had asked her to pass the butter last night at dinner, she'd practically flung it at him thanks to her jumpiness.

"Drama with my friends, per usual," she lied. "One of them has a boyfriend and we found out that he's been cheating on her. She's really upset and she needs me to help her get through it."

It _really_ didn't feel good to lie to Josh. Amanda had told herself time and time again that it was necessary, that he deserved to enjoy his break from school and rest up, but the guilt still needled at her gut, but... It didn't feel good to withhold the truth from someone she knew she could be one-hundred percent honest with about anything.

Even so, she forced herself to push the guilt aside and allowed her inner actress to work her magic.

Josh didn't have much to say to that, so he just uttered a halfhearted 'oh' and went back to working on the pile of homework on the coffee table. Amanda managed a 'see you later' before heading out the door and into her car, where it became real that she was actually going to go through with tonight's shift.

* * *

Amanda nearly broke her neck trying to get down the spiral staircase that transported her to the monster dimension. She couldn't stop trembling; she still had no idea what she was going to say tonight. She knew the questions would probably revolve around her identity but she hadn't thought of any plausible responses; she didn't know much about the monster world, so she couldn't claim to be a particular breed of monster, and outing herself as a human might drive away potential customers.

A few potential answers had come to her during the car ride over. While sitting at a red light and watching the traffic in the other lanes begin to move, she decided that her best bet was to be somewhat truthful but vague, just as it had always been when telling Amy about Dark Falls. It wasn't exactly lying but it wasn't giving anyone any real ammo against her either; it was a safe in-the-middle solution.

Amy's pep-talk echoed in her mind and she forced herself to push the heavy door open, relieved to find the club empty. She knew it hadn't opened yet, but it was still a relief to think that maybe, if the universe was merciful, she would just have to sit up on stage in front of a tiny crowd.

It was only after Amanda had gone into the dressing room, changed into her dress and heels, and pinned her curls up into a pretty half-up, half-down style that the loud, pulsing music she'd grown accustomed to began out on the stage. She placed the mask over her face and closed her eyes at the feel of the thin metal becoming one with her skin, and when she opened her eyes, Amanda Benson was no longer the meek college student that kept to herself and barely had any friends. The slinky black dress that outlined her curves, the beautiful markings bequeathed to her by the mask, and the sparkly black stilettos were a different woman altogether.

The tell-tale noises of monsters entering the club made her feel worse, but she forced herself to take a deep breath. Everything would be fine tonight, she just had to stay positive. Speaking of which, maybe it might help to see how full the club was... Maybe if she saw a few familiar faces, it might alleviate some of her nerves?

She crept towards the curtain that led to the stage and peeked through the thin opening, trying her hardest to see past the large slimy blob that was tonight's DJ. Amanda scanned the entire club painstakingly, nitpicking the crowds for that familiar blonde young man with his usual hat or that familiar blonde girl with her signature braids. Much to her relief, they weren't there, though Amanda was surprised to find herself a tad disappointed.

Had she secretly wanted them here? The thought disturbed her; Ray and the others had tried to KILL her and her family, so why would she want to see them, let alone be in the same building as them?

Part of her wondered if it had to do with exposure therapy. One of her therapists had tried helping Amanda get used to hearing the name "Dark Falls" without wanting to run and hide, and part of that process had been looking at the old newspaper that had remained with her family after the move. Staring at the town's name and forcing herself to read about the chemical accident wasn't on the level of facing the actual culprits responsible for the Benson family's lingering issues, but it was a start. And maybe part of her wanted to see the townsfolk because it proved she _wasn't_ crazy, that the events she still had nightmares about and the reason why her family always kept that ugly wreath in their home _had_ actually happened.

The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if Amy was on to something: maybe the more Amanda faced these people head-on, the more she would get over Dark Falls and find the closure she hadn't been able to get from therapy.

After scanning the crowds one final time, her anxiety increasing slightly when she realized that the club was crowded and getting fuller with every minute, Amanda let the curtain fall back into place and leaned back against the vanity's edge. Eve entered the dressing room shortly after and, as always, offered a warm smile.

"Hey sugar, how are you holding up tonight?"

"I'm nervous," the brunette admitted. "But I'm always kind of nervous about getting up on stage, so I guess that's nothing new, huh?"

"It's only ten or fifteen minutes, tops," Eve assured. "You've sang on stage for hours straight. You can do this."

 _"You can't let your fear rule you."_ Amy's voice echoed in her head and Amanda nodded.

She _could_ do this. It would be nerve-wracking, but it wasn't an impossible task; after all, singing in front of a crowd was much harder than just talking. If Amanda could give presentations at school and belt out song after song in front of strangers, she could certainly spend some time on stage answering questions, and Amy had brought up a good point: she could really have fun with this. She couldn't exactly erase the trauma that Amanda Benson dealt with, but her stage persona could be a completely different person.

Amy had also been right in telling Amanda not to let a few people get in the way of doing something she loved. She was pushing major boundaries by not only forcing herself to get up on stage every week and sing, but to face the people of Dark Falls when her instincts were screaming at her to bolt? That took guts. She was nervous and everything inside of her was telling her this was a bad idea, but a small part of her wanted to see how far she could push herself.

Eve worked her usual magic and made Horrorland's rising star look incredible. Small black hoop earrings were placed in her ears, and Amanda, much like she always was after Eve's makeovers, was shocked at how beautiful she looked.

A few loud raps on the door signaled it was time and Amanda sighed. Eve gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Remember what I always tell you: get out there and do your best. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

With that, Eve strode out onto the stage like she owned it, tapping the mic a few times to test the speakers. When she was satisfied, she winked at Amanda before turning back to the large crowd of rowdy monsters.

"Hello, and welcome to Club Horrorland!" Her chipper voice boomed through the building and caught everyone's attention, the previous riffraff of voices hushing to a softened murmur.

"I know that many of you have traveled from all over to see the amazing young woman who sings here on Friday evenings, and she _will_ be putting on a show for you, but we've decided to change things up a bit; tonight, you can ask her any and all questions you might have. I'd say her name, but I think I'll let her do the talking. Please put your claws together for Horrorland's favorite singer!"

Applause sounded throughout the club and Amanda exhaled, her distress reaching a peak. It was now or never.

She entered the stage and immediately noticed that everything looked so different from the dimly-lit, practically hazy atmosphere she was used to; the club was completely lit up tonight, no spotlight required, and every pair of eyes watched Amanda's movements closely as she made her way to Eve. Applause started up again at the brunette's appearance and she smiled weakly, giving a small wave to the crowd. She accepted the microphone from Eve with a timid "thank-you" and looked out at the sea of faces before her.

"H-hi, everyone, thank you for coming out tonight. It's nice to see you all."

She hoped they wouldn't notice that she was trembling. Even after sitting down in the metal chair Slappy had dragged out for her, she knew her legs were shaking like a leaf, and she bounced them in an attempt to make it seem like she _wasn't_ totally uncomfortable. Clearing her throat, Amanda continued, "I heard you guys might have some questions for me?"

Immediately, a few hands—well, not _hands_ , but appendages that acted as hands—shot up in the air. Amanda pointed to a purple Horror who regarded her with kind eyes.

"Hi, so, I was wondering: what's your name?"

Amanda's throat went dry and she struggled to think of a good pseudonym. Why hadn't she thought of this during the car ride over here? Out of all the questions she thought would be thrown her way, why hadn't she considered this one? Sometimes she couldn't believe how stupid she was...

Would Mandy work? No, that was too much of a human name, and way too close to her actual name. Tonight was about reinventing herself and creating a stage persona that could be used to face the residents of Dark Falls and to keep her identity hidden, so what could she call herself? She racked her brain for something, _anything_ , when suddenly it hit her.

Sirens looked like human beings, right? She didn't remember much from her Greek mythology class, but she knew for sure that sirens were creatures that sang dangerous tunes to lure in unsuspecting sailors to their deaths. Their upper bodies usually looked human, so maybe she could play off of that a little?

"You can call me Siren," she replied, her voice sounding much more confident than she felt. "All my friends do."

More 'hands' shot up, murmurs rising up at her answer. Amanda's eyes swept the crowd for Ray and Karen once more, but she didn't have long to wonder why they had chosen not to show up tonight because more questions were fired at her.

"Wait, so are you an actual siren? I thought they died out years ago."

"You don't look like a siren; were there any in your family?"

"Are you one of the sirens that kills sailors?"

After taking a deep breath, Amanda tapped the mic twice to get them to quiet down.

"I don't know whether or not I'm an actual siren and I'm not sure if I have siren blood," she replied, and _that_ was actually true because who knows? Maybe she did have some sort of supernatural lineage unbeknownst to her: "But my friends call me Siren because of my voice. Um... I've never killed any sailors and I don't have any intentions to hurt anyone; I'm just here to sing because it's my passion."

More questions erupted from the crowd:

"What made you start working at Horrorland?"

"How do you feel about monsterkind?"

"What's your favorite genre to sing, and why?"

Amanda smiled. Now _these_ questions were easier to handle.

"I started working at Horrorland because I figured it might be fun," she explained, and it was honestly half-true; sure, she needed the money, but Amanda wouldn't choose to work somewhere she thought would make her miserable. "And once I started working here, I decided to stick around because I actually really like it here! My boss is pretty cool and my stylist always makes me look amazing, plus I get to sing for a living!"

"And I don't mind monsterkind; I don't know too many of you personally, but I can tell that monsters are people just like anyone else, so I don't think negatively about them. You guys are pretty awesome! As far as what music I like to sing..."

Amanda chewed her lip as she tried to think of what genres her favorite songs were. "Hmm, that's a tough one. I don't have any preferences, really; if you check my iPod, I have a lot of pop, alternative, and electronic stuff on there. As long as the notes are within my range, I'll sing anything, but if I really like what I'm hearing, I'll still sing it even if I can't hit certain notes. I'm a dork like that."

She offered a wink to the crowd and the action rewarded her with a few chuckles and smiles, which helped her feel a little more at ease.

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from? Did you come from the Black Lagoon?"

It was then that Amanda fully relaxed. Her audience was obviously not shuffling away with disinterest, and no one suspected a thing about her humanity. They seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say and they weren't booing her off the stage; everything _would_ be fine, just like Amy and Eve had said.

"Well, I would be considered twenty years-old in human time. I don't really have any memory of where I came from; all I know is I've been drifting around my entire life and I've never really stayed in one place for too long. I don't think I've ever even heard of the Black Lagoon, to be honest with you."

"What kinds of places do you like to haunt?" A ghost with a blue hue asked. Amanda smiled.

"I usually like to visit the human world because they have really good food. Anyone else here like chocolate, pizza, and french fries?"

A few monsters raised their hands and she smiled.

"Ahh, my kind of people; you guys know what I'm talking about. The human world can be scary, but they've got excellent food. Even if you've got a mob on your hands, I'd definitely recommend stopping for a slice of pizza and a hot-fudge sundae. Death by chocolate is not exactly a bad way to go."

That earned her a handful of chuckles and amused smiles. A few more questions were asked, small stuff like what her favorite color was and where she liked to shop for clothes, and Amanda fudged a few more truths before Slappy came to her rescue and ended the session.

"Thank you all for your questions. I'm sure our favorite singer would love to answer more, but I think it's time for her to remind us _why_ she's called a siren."

A few monsters grumbled their dissatisfaction at not being able to voice their questions but, once Slappy handed the mic back to Amanda, they quickly brightened back up, eager to hear her sing. As the first song started up, Amanda allowed herself to get lost in the music as she always did, satisfied that the Q and A session had gone well.

* * *

"How did I do?"

Eve helped Amanda let her hair down and fluffed the soft locks a few times before letting them go.

"You were perfect; calling yourself a siren was a clever idea, honestly, and you _do_ look like one with those markings."

"I didn't even know sirens _had_ markings," Amanda admitted, touching her fingertips to the mask currently attached to her face. "I don't know much about monsterkind. I kind of fibbed the whole thing."

Eve winked at her. "Think I don't know that? You did fine, though, and anyway, yes, some sirens do have markings, but not all of them look human. Various versions of mythology portray them as creatures that are half-human, half-bird, or they're painted to look like mermaids _—_ which also exist, by the way, but you won't find them anywhere close to Horrorland _—_ but as far as looking the part, you can get away with it, and you definitely do.

"Oh, and this goes without saying, but if you ever wanted to learn more about monsterkind, I'm always available if you have questions." Her grin turned sheepish. "Just, uh... Just please don't ask me about the mermaids 'cause that's the only race I have no clue about."

Amanda chuckled. "No worries, and thank you."

When she emerged from the dressing room, she was immediately bombarded with monsters asking for an autograph. Amanda blushed at all the attention and wasn't sure how to respond, but Eve once again had her back.

"Alright, everyone, I know you all would love a memento from getting to know the siren of Horrorland, but I think she deserves a rest. We'll have time for autographs next week, so be sure to come back then to get your stuff signed."

A few creatures disregarded the pretty vampire and pushed harder for Amanda to sign little things they'd brought, but they quickly realized their mistake when Eve's normally friendly, warm expression morphed into such monstrous fury that it sent shivers down the human girl's spine.

"I _said_ we'll have time for autographs next week, so back. Off. _NOW_."

That did the trick. The crowd instantly dispersed and Amanda swallowed nervously, hoping she would never be at the receiving end of the anger that just sent her fans packing.

Eve sighed, relaxing her expression, and led the girl over to the bar area which was, for once, completely empty. The familiar young man who often wore a hat and trench coat, the one who played a role in many of Amanda's nightmares, was still nowhere to be found. At the realization that she would be able to relax in peace, she felt all the tension leave her body, a weight off her shoulders at the thought of sipping her tea in solitude. Her vampire friend wordlessly began brewing the blue potion-like liquid and tended to a few other patrons.

It was only when her own drink was set in front of her and she'd been reaching to take a sip that she felt a light tap her shoulder. Amanda turned to see the very person she'd been looking for earlier, her mouth suddenly becoming even more dry than it was before.

"Hey." He smiled crookedly and her heart stuttered for a moment; why did he have to be so charming _and_ handsome? "So, your name is Siren?"

Amanda nodded almost mechanically, not trusting herself to speak. She wasn't feeling as bad as the last time he'd approached her, but her anxiety was still sky-high. She wanted to ask how long he'd been here, but decided against it; what did it matter if he'd heard her answers or not? She wasn't Amanda right now, she was Siren, and Siren wasn't afraid of some guy from some small town.

Ray shoved his hands in his pockets. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Eve chose that moment to set down a glass on the bar surface particularly hard, causing both Ray and Amanda to jump. The vampire grinned viciously, fangs extended in warning, but her ire was not aimed towards Amanda.

"Did I not say earlier that autographs—"

"It's okay, Eve," the brunette blurted, shocking herself. "He's a friend."

Had... Had she really just referred to Ray as her _friend_? Was she losing her mind?

Ray paled—perhaps that was his own way of blushing?—and he watched as the vampire backed down after a moment of sizing him up.

"If you need anything, just call," she told Amanda, giving Ray one last warning glance, and hurried off to take a few orders from a group of ghoulish girls.

"Thanks," Ray murmured. "I just wanted to say hi."

She'd called him a _friend_. Maybe this new side of her, this persona she now called 'Siren,' _would_ be the key to getting over Dark Falls, and maybe befriending Ray Thurston was just what would help her finally find closure. Amy was a lot of things, but she wasn't stupid when it came to situations like this, situations where "healing" and "confrontation" were in the same sentence. She always gave Amanda good advice, so why not put it into action by facing Dark Falls' ringleader head-on?

"You can, uh... You can sit with me if you want," she offered, patting the stool next to her. She managed a weak smile. "I just need a few sips and then we can talk. My throat's a little sore."

Ray eagerly sat next to her and Amanda took a few long swigs, enjoying the blueberry taste she'd become accustomed to. When her throat finally felt healed enough to speak, she turned to Ray and forced down whatever apprehension she felt. Earlier she'd told herself it was now or never, and the same thing applied with Ray.

She'd have to face all of this stuff sooner or later, so why not get it over with now?

"So," she began. "What's up?"


	15. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews! :D**

 **Sorry for the late update; I meant to post this weeks ago but some stuff came up and I wasn't able to focus on this story much. Thank you for your continued patience! I put a lot of thought into this chapter and scrapped it, like... three times before I decided on this scenario. Enjoy!**

 **[13]**

Ray and Karen were both equally excited to visit Club Horrorland once Saturday night arrived. The week had passed by agonizingly slow, but they'd managed to sit through it, ready to reap the rewards tonight. They made sure they looked presentable, Ray wearing a white-collared shirt instead of something simple like Karen had been picking out for him, and the girl in question was dressed in a simple, short-sleeved blue dress. They met the others downstairs and teleported to the club entrance, all-but running to get into the crowded building. They pushed the double doors open, expecting to feel the thrumming music and hear the loud cacophony of monsterkind partying it up, but as soon as they stepped inside, the entire group was stopped in their tracks.

Something was wrong.

The lights were way too bright, practically reminiscent of the sun, and the first few of their group who had stepped into the club immediately jumped back as if they'd been burned. Upon checking their hands and faces, they realized they actually _had_ been burned, their skin bubbling and sizzling as if they _had_ just stuck themselves into fire. Their little group holed up next to the doors and nursed their wounds, wondering how they could enjoy their Friday night now when the club was lit up like a stadium.

Ray was about to suggest that they go home, that tomorrow night might be better, but the sound of a door opening gave him pause. Joseph exited the club through another exit and bounded up to them, out of breath even though he didn't need to breathe.

"Hey guys, I thought I felt your presence nearby. Are the bright lights too much for you?"

"Yeah," Ray admitted. "I don't think we can go in there without spontaneously combusting." He didn't feel like experiencing a repeat of what happened the last time he was confronted with a bright light. Though, if it helped him see his family again... No, no, that wasn't a healthy thought and that wasn't an option. The other kids needed him right now, just as all of Dark Falls needed him.

"No problem," Joseph grinned, showing off a set of straight, but yellow, teeth. "Follow me; there's a back entrance we can use and it'll lead us to a dimmer area of the club."

The others didn't think twice, but Ray and Karen hesitated before reluctantly following Joseph around the building's corner. Sure enough, there was another set of double doors being held open by a zombie girl Ray didn't recognize. That same look of awe and wonder that Joseph initially regarded him with overcame her delicately-dead features; Ray would be lying if he said he didn't feel slightly proud that his presence inspired admiration. He continued heading inside, opting to offer the undead girl a polite smile as he passed her, and in return, she blushed and looked away.

Once all of Ray's group had entered the club, they heaved a sigh of relief when the lights didn't burn them. The other side of the club was lit up to the point where it hurt their eyes to even look over there, but this side was nice and dark, even slightly cooler, and at least they could still hear what was happening on stage. While the other half of the club was packed with all sorts of creatures, this half was less condensed, with mostly zombies and vampires making up this side's population. It wasn't the same as getting to be in front of the stage, but at least they could stay and enjoy the ambiance of the club without getting reduced to ashes.

Speaking of zombies, a few kids from Joseph's group hurried over with first-aid kits to help the ones who had been burned. While they were being taken care of, Ray's attention was immediately drawn to the stage where Amanda's doppelganger from last week sat, her legs crossed in a ladylike manner even though she bounced one leg. Anyone could tell she was slightly nervous, but her expression remained calm and composed. Ray wondered what was going on tonight; usually when he and the others arrived, the music was loud and the club was hopping until morning. While the club was just as full as it usually was, if not more, the quiet that had fallen over the normally energetic crowd was odd.

One of the monsters asked a question Ray couldn't hear, but the singer clearly did.

"You can call me Siren," she replied, her sweet voice echoing through the massive speakers. "All my friends do."

 _Siren, huh?_ The name suited her, but was that her true name? Surely no one's name was actually that of a mythical creature. Then again, Ray was in the company of 'mythical' creatures and he himself was some kind of vampire-zombie hybrid; who was he to question her?

He crept as close to the light as he could stand, straining his ears to listen to her every answer as monsters continuously fired questions at her. Siren sounded like she didn't know much about herself, or perhaps she was purposely keeping things vague to protect her identity. It made Ray wonder why she would need to keep her past a secret, but supposed that everyone had their reasons for keeping some things hidden.

Besides, not every celebrity wanted their personal business on blast.

During the latter half of the Q and A session, Ray listened closely to every one of her answers regardless of the questions. It was only after a tall man—who, oddly enough, reminded Ray of those old-fashioned ventriloquist dummies—appeared on stage that the lights dimmed to give the club its signature dark atmosphere. The zombies and vampires, who had been resting in the darker half of the club, immediately made their way onto the dance floor, where a song started up and Siren took over the stage, the crowd jumping and dancing with her as that powerful voice boomed through the building once more.

Ray remained where he was, entranced by her every movement. Her full red lips, shiny brown hair, the sensual sway of her hips as she danced... The girl was a knockout and he actually tugged at the collar of his shirt, suddenly wondering if the lights weren't as dim as he'd hoped. Siren lost herself in the song, her voice full of unbridled power that made a few other males swoon and a few females narrow their eyes in slight jealousy.

If Ray had felt a pull to Siren before, he definitely felt a full-blown attraction to her now.

Karen and the others disappeared on the dance floor a little while ago and Ray kept an eye on them, but his attention remained focused on Siren. When the song ended, she was rewarded with thunderous applause and the triumphant smile that graced her perfectly-glossed lips made Ray tug at his collar again; _why_ was it so _warm_ in here?

After Siren finished the following two songs, both softer ballads full of difficult high notes that she held with ease, more applause greeted her and she took a bow before exiting the stage. A mummy with sunglasses and a fedora took his place at the DJ booth, causing the usual loud, thumping music to pump through the building. As the monsters began to dance to the beat, Ray watched a good chunk of the club's patrons flock towards the dressing room where Siren would soon emerge from. The door had barely even opened before they shoved all sorts of trinkets, notepads, and other memorabilia into Siren's face, the girl's eyes wide with surprise at the sudden onslaught of attention.

Something about the scene irritated Ray, but he couldn't understand why. He hardly even knew Siren; why would he be annoyed with her getting all this attention? Shaking off the thought, he remained in the shadows but kept a close eye on the girl, sighing with relief when the vampire bartender sent the pushy crowd on their way. It was when Siren was sitting at the bar that he decided to approach her. More irritation spiked in him when the bartender flashed her fangs at him—and he wanted nothing more than to show off his own pair of fangs; if she wanted a fight, she'd definitely get one—but Siren spoke up before they could square off.

"It's okay, Eve, he's a friend."

To say that her choice of words surprised Ray was an understatement; he didn't know what he'd done to earn the singer's friendship, but he was honored she liked his company enough to consider him such. He was sure he would have blushed if he wasn't already dead.

The vampire—Eve—sent Ray one last warning look before leaving to tend to other patrons.

"Thanks," he murmured, shifting his weight from one foot to the other; unsure of what to do. Should he sit next to her, or was that pushing his luck? Finally, after mulling it over for a second, he decided to remain standing and gave a half-wave. "I just wanted to say hi."

Siren patted the bar stool next to her. "You can, uh... You can sit with me if you want. I just need a few sips and then we can talk. My throat's a little sore."

He obliged her and, true to her word, she downed about half of her drink before setting it down, licking her lips as she turned her full attention to him.

"So, what's up?"

The young woman sitting next to him was looking at him expectantly, bronze eyes full of some kind of fire Ray never saw before. The only other person he'd seen with that fire was, well, Amanda, and it was that exact moment he realized that he thought about the human girl way too much. He seriously needed a hobby.

"You seem really nice, so I figured I'd come hang out with you for a bit," he replied smoothly, though he was sure if he had a heartbeat, it would be erratic right now. What was it about pretty girls that reduced guys to stuttering, nervous fools?

"Oh." She glanced at her drink—was she blushing?—before looking back up at him. "Well, it's nice to see you again."

"So... You said you're a siren?"

"I'm not sure." She shrugged and took another small sip of her blue drink. "I don't really know much about where I came from, but I've been told I have the markings and the voice for it, so when others call me a siren, I just roll with it."

"You said you're a drifter," he mentally patted himself on the back for remembering the detail. "Do you have any favorite worlds you've been to?"

Siren leaned an elbow against the bar, chin resting in the palm of her hand.

"That's tricky. I've been to lots of different places, but I think if I had to choose one..." She smiled. "The human world."

Now _that_ intrigued him. "Really? You've been to the human world before?"

"Of course." She nodded. "I said that while I was on stage."

"You did?" He must have missed it when he was too busy enjoying the sound of her talking... along with shamelessly admiring her appearance. "I'm sorry, I must have missed that part. My friends and I arrived a little late tonight."

"That's okay." She smiled, and he resisted the urge to tug at his collar again. "To answer your question, I visit the human world all the time, it's one of my favorite worlds to visit."

"The human world is actually my home," he commented.

"Really? You, um... You don't look human." She gave him a once-over that would normally annoy him, but he had the feeling she didn't intend for the action to be malicious or haughty.

"I used to be before I was turned." He leaned against the bar himself, staring at a hole in the knee of his jeans. He made a mental note to have Compton order him a few new pairs. "I can't say exactly what I am now since I'm some kind of mix between vampire and zombie, but... I _was_ human before I became like this."

That seemed to pique Siren's curiosity. "Do you remember anything about being human?"

Ray chewed his bottom lip in contemplation. _Did_ he remember anything about being human? His memories of life before becoming a part of Dark Falls were hazy, but sometimes, if he really pushed himself, he could remember little things, like how he used to look as a human boy and small stuff his parents would do around the house. His mother, for example, always had to have flowers in the house; even if it was just a handful of dandelions in a glass of water. His father was a little harder to remember, but he could faintly recall his mom scolding him for tracking dirt and mud in the house; his father was a caring man, but sometimes scatterbrained when it came to things like minding a freshly-cleaned floor. Anyone and anything else from his childhood that weren't the shambling creatures of Dark Falls were nothing more than vague silhouettes in his mind, somewhat missed but too long forgotten for him to really be upset. Sometimes he thought he had siblings at one point, but he wasn't always so sure.

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside. "I don't remember much, but I do know I had a loving family before I became this way. What about you? Were you ever human at some point, or have you always been much more?"

Siren smiled, but Ray could tell it was bittersweet.

"Well.. For starters, I didn't always have the voice you hear on stage. I guess you could say I was human once, but one day, everything changed. I felt different, looked different, sounded different... It may seem weird, but one day my human side just disappeared in favor of who I am now."

He nodded in understanding. Sometimes he felt like his own turning had been the same: one day he was human, enjoying the sun, the next, he was undead and helping Dark Falls feed every year. "Nothing wrong with not being human anymore. I mean, unless you miss it."

Sadness flickered in those bronze orbs and she frowned. "Sometimes I do. Sometimes I miss who I used to be and I miss the normalcy of a human life without any idea of what's really out there."

It dawned upon Ray that he probably shouldn't have said that; not everyone was happy about becoming a monster. Just because _he'd_ accepted his new life didn't mean others accepted theirs, and guilt stabbed at him for upsetting the girl even though he hadn't meant to.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He stood up to leave, ready to push his stool back under the bar. "If you want, I'll let you be."

Siren's eyes widened in shock. "What? No, you didn't make me uncomfortable. Please, don't go."

She reached out a hand to cover his own and pleasant tingles erupted from her touch, warm and inviting. Ray didn't understand why the feeling of her hand on his brought him such a pleasant feeling of comfort and ease, but he didn't detest it. Actually, if he was being honest, her touch made him wonder what it would be like to hold hands with Siren, or even hug her.

"You mentioned before that you're from a town called Dark Falls," she continued, mercifully changing the subject. "Tell me more about it. I've traveled through the human world a lot, but I've never heard of such a place where your kind can live without fear of angry mobs."

He felt a twinge of disappointment when she removed her hand from his, but quickly straightened up.

"It's not much, but it's home. It's almost always raining or overcast there; we can't be in the sun or any sort of bright lighting because it'll kill us, so the constant gloomy weather is perfect."

"Does it ever get cold there?"

"Sure." Ray remembered a few particularly brutal winters there. The elements didn't bother him or the others, but he knew by human standards, Dark Falls sometimes got hit with some pretty bad snowstorms. "Doesn't bother us, though. We're already dead, so ice and snow doesn't hurt us."

"Oh." She nodded slowly, mulling his words over. "I honestly hate the cold, but in the human world, I can't seem to escape it. I prefer warm weather."

"I'm guessing you love summertime, then?"

"Yeah." Blush painted her cheeks and the action made Ray wonder if the room grew just a few degrees hotter again. She was cute when she was blushing and... _Damn those bright lights, it's too warm in here_. "But the hot season has its cons as well."

A comfortable silence fell over them for a time and Ray found himself feeling perplexed. He felt like he knew this girl—hell, he _still_ couldn't help but wonder if this was actually Amanda—but he had already deemed that to be impossible. Siren _was_ familiar, but for the un-life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

"You know, you really remind me of someone I knew," he remarked, looking down at his clasped hands. "I'm sorry if that sounds strange, and I know I brought it up once before, but... You just look so much like her that it's almost uncanny."

Siren smiled, but Ray thought he saw a sliver of fear flash through her eyes. "You _did_ mention something like that before. You never told me, though... Who was she? If you don't mind my asking, that is."

He wondered, briefly, if it was wise to spill his guts to a celebrity who was slowly gaining popularity with the entire monster community. He and his friends just discovered this monster-friendly place and had yet to experience all it had to offer; if Siren decided she didn't like Ray, she could easily make it so that he and the others couldn't enjoy this new world. By opening up to her, he could be making a huge mistake.

Despite these thoughts, he didn't get the impression that Siren was that kind of person. She was a rather down-to-earth person considering she was a rising star. Maybe talking to someone other than Karen (who was sick of hearing about Amanda and kept telling him to forget about the brunette) might help him gain a new perspective about the human girl.

"Where I live, we need to have fresh blood once every year to continue living," he explained. At Siren's encouraging nod, he continued.

"When I was younger, this one family moved in and they had two kids, and the girl was..." He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "She was smarter than any of us realized. In Dark Falls, I am known as the Watcher; I make sure families stay ignorant about our plans and if there's any sign that they think something's up, the townsfolk step in to help distract them until it's time to feed, or they decide to feed right then and there. Usually the families that move in don't suspect anything until it's too late, but this girl sensed something was off right away.

"She and her brother managed to outsmart us. They managed to kill us all and escape, and even though some of the residents were bitter about it, a new family moved in shortly after and everyone forgot about them. But the few times I got to talk to that girl and be around her.. I don't know. I liked her a lot more than I probably should have, and I still think about her sometimes, even though it's been years, maybe even decades for all I know."

He snuck a glance at Siren to gauge her reaction and she appeared to be considering his words carefully. Finally, she nodded.

"So these two kids... Did they kill you, too?"

"I was actually the first one to go," he admitted. "I was about to feed on her when her brother shined a flashlight in my face."

Ray could've sworn he saw her shiver.

"This girl that you were going to feed on... What was it about her that made her stand out in your mind? I guess what I'm asking is, what drew you to her?"

It was a question he'd asked himself many times. What exactly _was_ it about the oldest Benson child that made him think about her so often? Amanda was cute, with her baby-face and silky brown hair; she wasn't exactly drop-dead gorgeous, but she wasn't unattractive. When Ray met her, he was still at that age where boys thought girls were icky, but not to the point where he couldn't recognize Amanda was a pretty girl. She was clever and mature for her age, and she was always level-headed. Josh could be obnoxious, but Amanda always kept her cool even when her little brother tested her patience, and Ray could respect that.

He leaned an elbow against the edge of the bar. "Maybe because she was different."

"Different how?" When he raised an eyebrow at her persistence, she held up her hands in mock-surrender. "Hey, I'm just trying to figure out if I remind you of her in a good way or a not-so-good way."

His demeanor softened at that. "Sorry. To answer your question, I definitely mean 'different' in a good way. She was pretty, for one thing... I've met a few pretty girls before, but this girl was so much more than just a pretty face. She was smart as a whip; friendly, too, very down-to-earth, and way beyond her years mentally. I don't know why, but... If I didn't know any better, I would say you were her twin, you look and act so much alike."

Siren blushed again. "She sounds like a lovely girl."

"She was." Ray sighed. "To be honest, I wish I could see her again."

The singer's eyes widened with shock. "You... You do?"

He hummed in affirmation.

"To get revenge on her?" If he didn't know any better, he'd say Siren's tone had a twinge of bitterness to it. Nevertheless, he shook his head.

"I don't want to get revenge on her; I understand why she and her family fought back, and I admire that they did. Not too many families fight us when we feed, believe it or not, but they have every right to. I don't really know what I would say, but... I know that I'd like to see her again."

Siren was quiet for a moment.

"What if you could?" she asked, and her tone made Ray look up. He wasn't sure how to interpret her expression, but it made him feel funny inside.

"There's no possible way I could ever see her again," he protested. "I can't leave Dark Falls except to come here, and even then, I'm on limited time, plus she's human; there's no way she would even know about this place, let alone be able to come here. And to tell you the truth, I'm not sure how many years have passed since I last saw her. For all I know, she might not even be alive anymore."

Siren finished off her drink before setting the glass down.

"You never know, she might still be out there somewhere. For all you know, maybe one day she might return to Dark Falls."

He snorted. "I doubt it. Why would anyone return to a place where the people there tried to kill them?"

"To find closure." Her voice was gentle and it soothed him. What was it about Siren that made him feel so at peace? Maybe she truly _was_ a siren and had some kind of emotional influence over people. "Sometimes, when a traumatic event occurs, people will try to face whatever or whoever has hurt them by returning to the 'scene of the crime,' so to speak. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll see her again; it's not a bad thing to remain hopeful."

"That's true." She was right, but Ray knew that having such an impossible hope wouldn't do anything but upset him if he truly never _did_ get to see Amanda again. Sometimes hope was a great thing to have, but it could also be a double-edged sword, especially in situations like this. While he believed Amanda probably wouldn't ever want to see him again, Siren's words were comforting all the same. Maybe one day he truly could see Amanda again, even if that meant them dying and meeting in the afterlife. Well... That is if they ended up in the same afterlife; he wasn't too sure heaven would accept bloodthirsty monsters that killed people to stay alive, but that was another matter altogether.

"And even if you never see her again, well.." Siren sighed. "Sometimes letting things go is the best course of action. Nothing wrong with turning over a new leaf, you know?"

She was right again. Ray knew he needed to move on, but he'd been struggling; he just couldn't get the human girl out of his thoughts, but maybe now... Maybe now it was time to put her out of his mind for good.

But all of this could be thought through later; for now, he didn't want to spend his time rambling on about his own stuff when he could be learning all he could about the beautiful woman sitting next to him.

"Enough about me, though; what about you? You said you frequent the human world; is there anything in particular that you like about it?"

She beamed and her facial markings seemed to glow, but it could have been a trick of the lighting. "I like being able to go wherever I want and I love meeting all different kinds of people. I really enjoy going to beaches; have you ever been to the beach before?"

Ray shook his head. "I don't think I have, but I've seen pictures."

She placed a hand over her heart and a dreamy expression crossed her features. "Oh, there's nothing like it. Sand in your toes, the salty breeze, the cold, clear water... It's the epitome of relaxation. It's impossible to worry about anything while you're at the beach."

Her happiness was contagious; Ray found himself wanting to go to a beach and see what he was missing out on. For the first time in years, he missed being able to go out into the sun.

"I'll take your word for it," he chuckled. "I wish I could go, but... No sunlight, remember?

"Oh yeah... Sorry." Her smile became sheepish. "Anyway, beaches are definitely my favorite places to visit, though I attribute that to being a siren if I really am one."

"Do you ever meet any new friends during your travels?"

"Only a few." She sent another sheepish grin his way. "I'm not very good with people, so I tend to keep to myself, but I do have a small circle of people I hold close to my heart."

Ray nodded. "I'm the same way."

"This one girl, let's call her A, she's my best friend," Siren continued. "She's kind of like me in the respect that we both used to be completely human, but now we're not. We know there's this whole other world out there that mankind is unaware of, but we're not fully part of it. We're stuck between both worlds, never belonging to either side but also not really bothered by it. Actually, that's not fair of me to say.. I can't speak for her, but I personally don't mind being between both worlds."

"You don't mind being on the fence?"

Siren shrugged. "Not really. I like being in the human world, but I also like knowing about the monster world. It gives me a sense of peace, knowing that the things I previously couldn't understand now have a valid explanation. I don't know if that makes sense, but that's what I believe, anyway."

"It makes sense," he reassured her. "But I can't imagine it's always pleasant, always being stuck in the middle."

"It's not, but that's life, you know? No matter what path you choose, you're always going to face some kind of adversity and my friend constantly reminds me that the obstacles don't matter; what matters is that you keep going. That, and she always tells me I should never put my shirt on backwards because it'll result in a day full of bad luck, so I mean..."

He grinned. "Sounds like your friend gives good advice."

She chuckled. "Yeah... She's one of the best people I know."

It was then that she turned to look at him and time stopped for a moment. They just stared into each other's eyes, ice-blue meeting gentle bronze that were framed by long lashes, and the world around them ceased to exist for a little while. Something in her eyes softened as they regarded each other and Ray wondered what she was thinking about. The longer they looked at each other, the more he felt the urge to reach out and touch her cheek, to feel her soft skin. Something about Siren drew him to her like a moth to flame, and it took a lot to not give into the strange desire to touch her.

Only after the thumping music disappeared did they realize monsters were beginning to leave the club; in fact, half of the building had already left by the looks of it. Ray wanted nothing more than to stay and continue talking with Siren, but he knew he had to find the others and bring them back to Dark Falls. Siren was probably exhausted from tonight's show and he suddenly felt guilty for keeping her for so long.

"Hey, uh.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry if I talked your ear off tonight. I know you're probably tired from singing, so I appreciate that you made time to hang out with me for a bit."

The radiant smile that lifted her perfect lips made the undead boy feel warm and fuzzy inside, and for a second his brain completely shut down. What was it about beautiful girls that made guys lose their ability to form coherent thoughts?

"You don't have to apologize for anything; I meant it before when I told Eve that you were my friend. I really enjoyed talking to you and if you're up for it... Maybe we could do this again next week?"

All he could manage was an "I'd like that" before she held out a hand. He shook it and soon, Siren bid him goodnight, heading towards one of the club's exits. When she disappeared behind the double doors, Karen found him and it took her a few tries to get his attention. She said something about being ready to leave and he allowed her to lead him to where the others were waiting, not really focusing on their excited chatter. He glanced back towards where Siren had left and, for the first time in years, wondered if this was what he needed to pull him out of the slump he'd been in for the past few years.

She was so much like Amanda, but Amanda was a distant memory while this girl was right here in the present. Maybe it _was_ time to move on... He'd been stuck on the Benson family for too long already. He was a monster and it would make more sense to kindle friendships among his own kind than wonder what he could have had as a human. Maybe this friendship with the bronze-eyed singer would be good for him and help him realize that dwelling on his memories of a human girl he'd barely spoken to was foolish at best. The Benson family probably moved on with their lives, so it was best that he do the same.

As Ray and the others prepared to teleport back to Dark Falls, his thoughts were consumed by visions of Siren's beautiful smile and her piercing eyes. He was eager to meet with her again.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry for the late/short update. More to come soon!**

 **For those of you who don't know, I suffered a bad concussion a few weeks ago. I've been on the road to recovery ever since and I haven't been able to be on the computer much, but I'm okay now! So I'm hoping to churn updates out faster, considering school is a few weeks away x_x**

 **As always, thank you to my lovely reviewers for taking the time to let me know what you think! :) You guys are the best! Thank you for giving my silly little story a chance, it means the world to me! I hope you guys continue to enjoy! xoxo**

 **[14]**

The drive home was surreal for Amanda. She kept replaying her conversation with Ray over and over in her mind, analyzing every word he'd said, every change in his body language, just to see if anything indicated he was lying, planning to hurt her, anything like that. Yet after going over everything multiple times, she kept coming to the same conclusion: Ray Thurston, the subject of all her nightmares, was not holding a grudge against her.

The way he spoke about the Amanda he remembered was not unkind; in fact, there was such a lack of bitterness and resentment that she began to wonder why he liked her so much. He'd even said that if got the chance to see Amanda again, he wouldn't want to get revenge; he just wanted to see her for the sake of seeing her.

Amanda often thought of herself as a plain girl, someone who never stood out in a crowd, but apparently Ray viewed her differently. How many years ago did all that stuff happen at Dark Falls? Amanda's memory was pretty sharp considering the human psyche often repressed distressing memories such as the ones she had from Dark Falls, yet she remembered that at age twelve, she wasn't anything to write home about. What was it about her that remained prominent in Ray's mind? Why hadn't he taken a liking to another girl; surely he'd met other ones through the years, ones who became part of the town that he could befriend and date?

By the time she reached her house, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. She quietly let herself in, thankful that her family was still asleep upstairs, and hung her keys on the usual hook. She crept up to her bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing, happy to finally be home. As soon as she dropped her purse onto her beanbag chair, she let herself fall onto her bed, exhaustion finally creeping in to replace the constant adrenaline rushes she'd been dealing with all evening. Her comforter felt cool against her skin and she heaved a sigh, enjoying the peacefulness around her.

Forcing herself to face Ray and sit down with him proved to be good for her mental health _—_ tonight was definitely a victory in her book _—_ and it was nice to know that he wasn't holding a grudge against her (even though he kinda-sorta had a right to; she couldn't imagine it had been pleasant, feeling his own flesh and bone melt into a puddle from Josh's flashlight). Now she was just trying to figure out why she mattered so much to him, and why this new knowledge made her feel funny inside.

Befriending Ray would not have sounded like a good idea years ago when she was still knee-deep in nightmares and therapy, but now, she felt like it was a necessary step on the road of healing. Amy's advice had proven to be just what she needed to do, and to know that the main monster from her nightmares held kindness in his unbeating heart lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. She'd been expecting unforgiving fury, but kindness? She could work with kindness.

When Amanda managed to peel herself off her bed, she slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, toeing off her shoes to kick them under her bed. She yawned and reached up to touch where the edges of her mask began. The metal raised from her skin and she pulled it away from her face, admiring the intricate patterns it held. She ran her thumb over the still-warm metal before placing it on her nightstand, thinking how ironic it was that something so small could have such a huge, vibrant persona attached to it. Amanda checked her phone one final time, noting that it was pushing six in the morning, and managed to place it next to her mask before curling up onto her side, sleep taking her quickly.

* * *

"Don't call me a nerd, you nerd."

"I only call it like I see it, and I see a big. Fat. _Nerd_."

Amanda stuck her tongue out in concentration and mashed the buttons on her controller, eager to win the virtual race against Josh. Before she could reach the finish line, a red shell knocked her out of commission while Josh sped by, snapping the finish line banner in half while confetti decorated the screen to indicate he was the winner.

"Ha!" He grinned. "What now, noob?"

"Did you really just say 'noob'?" Amanda scrunched up her nose in mock-disgust. "What is this, 2009?"

"You mad bro?"

"Okay, now you're just speaking in memes."

Josh snorted. "Whatever. Don't hate the playa, hate the _game_."

She flicked his forehead and he let out a cry of protest.

"That's not fair, you know I can't flick you back."

"That's the point, short-stuff." She stuck her tongue out at him again and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Most of Saturday was spent catching up on sleep, so Amanda figured spending Sunday with her favorite (and only) brother was long overdue. Josh was slowly healing and could move around a little bit more, but he was still stuck on the couch until the cast came off his leg. The few ribs that had been fractured from the car accident were healing nicely according to his latest doctor visit, and his concussion was slowly improving. Josh was in high spirits after that, happy to be on the road to recovery, and the rest of the Bensons were glad to see their youngest member beginning to return to his old self.

"So, what shall I kick your butt in next?" Josh asked, pretending to tap his chin thoughtfully. "Mario Party? Super Smash Bros.? Mortal Kombat?"

"How about I go make some popcorn and we take a movie break?" Amanda suggested, and he nodded.

"Actually, that sounds good. Horror flick?"

She grinned. "Horror flick."

While Dark Falls had scarred their family for life, the upside was that they'd become immune to horror movie scare tactics. Initially, Josh and Amanda tried to stay away from any and all potential reminders of the horror they'd lived through. It had taken years of avoiding horror movies, stories, and music before they realized that nothing could top the events of Dark Falls. They were survivors and anything Hollywood could come up with and deem 'scary' was laughable in their eyes.

If only people knew what was _really_ out there...

Amanda set to work on making popcorn, filling a bowl with as much of the buttery snack as it could hold once it finished popping, and she returned to the living room where Josh had already picked out an indie movie on Netflix. As they settled against the sofa and watched the opening scene, she noticed a peculiar look on Josh's face, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't think of how to bring it up.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He blinked. "Oh, uh... I was just thinking, how are things with your friends?"

Amanda smiled. "Things are better."

And things really _were_ better. Ray didn't hate her and he wouldn't be seeking to harm her; if that wasn't cause to think things were finally looking up, she didn't know what was.

"Good. You still planning to go out with them every Friday night?"

"Yep."

"Cool. I hope you know, um... I wasn't trying to be a pain when you started going out with them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why would I think that?"

"Well, I mean, I just... I dunno." He huffed. "I didn't want you to think I was trying to be all up in your business."

"I didn't think you were."

"Yeah, but I guess what I'm trying to say is—"

"I understand, kiddo." She reached over and ruffled his hair, to which he responded with an indignant 'hey!' and pouted at her. "And thanks. I know you were only asking because you care."

He shook his head, trying to get his hair back in order. "Just wanted to make sure. I know we used to get on each other's nerves a lot, but I didn't mean any harm this time around. It's just that, when we first moved here, you had a hard time making friends like I did, so when you started going out every Friday night... I dunno."

She nodded. "Don't worry, I get it. If you suddenly started going out every week with a bunch of people I had never met before, I'd be suspicious, too. But I promise, everything is fine, I'm just trying to live a normal life. After what happened, you know how hard it was to readjust to normalcy."

And Josh _did_ know. He'd gone through a period where if he heard or saw anything related to zombies—or any blood-drinking monsters, for that matter—he would have wicked nightmares and force himself to stay up for nights on end to keep an ear out for anything that might indicate an intruder. Amanda had been paranoid, but Josh had been _completely_ terrified of anything following them from Dark Falls. It was only after extensive therapy and patience on their parents' part that he slowly stopped being so fearful and began to act like himself again. Cognitive-behavioral therapy had helped him with his responses to anything involving zombies and he kept a metal baseball bat in his room just in case an intruder ever _did_ get into the house. It had taken years, but the Benson children had finally stopped being afraid of their own shadows and started trying to live normal lives again.

Josh nodded in understanding. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that, y'know, you didn't think I was trying to be annoying."

"I understand. It's fine, dude; no hard feelings here."

Satisfied, Josh returned his attention to the film on-screen, where the killer was already stalking an unsuspecting victim. Amanda, however, found herself wondering how her little brother would react if he knew what she was really doing, where she was going, and _who_ she was currently forging a semi-fake friendship with.

If Josh met Ray again, would he be able to handle it like Amanda was? For her, it was like facing her darkest fears and finally putting them behind her, but how would Josh take it if he came face-to-face with the undead young man? Would he whip out his phone and turn the flashlight app on, eager to reduce Ray to a puddle once more, or would he be more open-minded? Would all those years of therapy help him realize that this was his chance to finally put all the tools he'd been given to use?

 _No_ , she decided. Josh may have been a bit braver than she was when things in Dark Falls went awry, but maybe he wasn't ready to face up to their attackers like she was currently trying to do. Amanda knew her brother well enough to read between the lines, and no one had brought up the twisted town in years. The only mention of it was when any Benson said 'that place.' Her parents and Josh couldn't even say the name of the town that seared itself into their brains, let alone do what Amanda was doing. Her parents and Josh had had enough of a hard time trying to get back into regular routine; perhaps this whole thing with befriending Ray and facing her fears was best kept a secret for now, if not forever.

Besides, who knows how her family would react to her singing in a club, let alone being friends with their former enemy? She was a grown woman and could make her own decisions, but she was still living under her parents' roof. Mr. and Mrs. Benson would probably be outraged. Horrorland wasn't _that_ sort of club, but still, her parents _were_ rather old-fashioned.

"Anybody home in there?"

Amanda was shaken from her inner musings by Josh's voice. The movie had been paused and he was watching her expectantly.

"Oh, sorry," she replied. "I was just thinking about school. You can continue the movie; I need a distraction anyway."

He accepted the answer and clicked 'play' again. Amanda shook off her thoughts and forced herself to get lost in the story on the screen before her. She didn't have to worry about anything right now except making it to Horrorland every Friday and singing her heart out, so she might as well relax for now.

As the first victim was killed and the movie shifted to show a party full of idiotic teenagers, Josh and Amanda shared a knowing look.

"Twenty bucks says the next victim is a pretty blonde girl," he said, a grin on his face.

Amanda's eyes sparkled with mischief. "You're on."

* * *

The warm lighting, low hum of chatter, and the sound of silverware clanking against plates was a happy contrast to the gray world outside. It was pouring today and Amanda hoped the weather would be clear for her to drive to Horrorland on Friday.

Amy sat across from her, gaze thoughtfully trained on the raindrops that currently adorned the window. Ever since their last phone conversation, they had been texting back and forth more, trying to keep up-to-speed with the happenings of each other's lives, and Amy decided they should keep in touch more often now that Amanda was facing her fears. Both girls were happy to be hanging out more frequently and Amanda was grateful for her friend's support. Seeing Ray and talking to him was slowly helping her get over her anxiety, but she wouldn't have been able to face him at all if it weren't for Amy Kramer.

She'd filled her in on everything that happened the last time: playing the part of 'Siren,' everything Ray had said and done, her telling him that she considered him a friend when really, her mouth had run faster than her brain in the moment. Amy listened to it all intently, hands folded under her chin as she watched the outside world and mulled over everything her friend told her.

"I feel like I'm playing with fire," Amanda admitted, stirring the straw in her glass of water. The clicking of the ice colliding softly together was soothing. "And you know what they say about playing with fire."

"It's good for making s'mores?" Amy sipped her Coke.

"No, silly. You play with fire and you'll get burned."

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know how the saying goes. I don't think you have anything to worry about, though; from what you're telling me, Ray doesn't sound like the type of guy to be aggressive... Not to mention I'm pretty sure he has a thing for you. I think you handled everything pretty well considering how nervous you were."

Amy was right, of course; Amanda was proud of herself for not freaking out and running out of the club even though that's what her instincts were screaming at her to do the very first time she laid eyes on her ex-enemy. Truth be told, she might never admit it aloud, but... it was nice to talk to Ray. When he went into detail about Dark Falls, she had to fight the urge to wince a few times, but it gradually became easier to deal with once she slipped into her 'Siren' persona.

They were friends now, weren't they? Ray didn't know who she was, but in a way, he was helping her work through her old fears. They hadn't seen each other or spoken in years, so it was natural that they didn't know each other anymore; what was the harm in getting acquainted with him when he was still laid-back?

And that was something else she hadn't thought of... _Did_ Ray have a thing for her? When she was dressed up for singing, she knew Eve made her look like a model, but Ray didn't strike her as the type to be solely attracted to good looks. Was that why he was trying so hard to befriend her? Wait, no, that couldn't be right... He wasn't exactly trying hard to be her friend, he was just being friendly!

...But what about all those times he blushed or fidgeted around her? Was that indicative of a crush, or was he just shy?

Suddenly, it dawned on Amanda that she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a nightmare about him _—_ maybe the summer before this semester? Perhaps this Horrorland job _was_ really healing her. Perhaps she would never have to worry about those awful nightmares again now that she'd made peace with Dark Falls' ringleader.

"You're doing pretty well, and it seems like you're slowly getting over your fears," Amy noted. "Remember when we first met? You jumped at every little thing, and now you're totally mellow. I think this is good for you; you're kind of putting yourself through your own therapy and it's working, girl."

The brunette sipped her soda again. "I do wonder, though... Are you ever going to reveal your identity to him?"

Amanda paused the stirring of her own drink and frowned.

"Not now, maybe not ever, if I'm being honest," she replied. "Ray is nice to me because he doesn't know it's actually _me_. If he knew he was really speaking to Amanda, he might not be as nice."

"But he's shown that he doesn't have any hard feelings," her friend pointed out. "He even told you that if he met with you, he wouldn't wanna get revenge on you for whatever you did."

"He could also be putting up a facade," Amanda argued. "Sometimes people act all nice when they're just getting to know someone, just to drop their guard, but then once the truth comes out, they're not always as nice as they initially pretended to be."

Amy considered her words. "That's true, but... I dunno, I don't get that vibe from what you're telling me. I think if you ever get to a point where this 'therapy' is complete, revealing your identity will be the last part of the journey. I'm not saying you should do it now, I think you still have to give yourself time to heal and see where all this goes, but at some point, I think you should see what he thinks about meeting the real you. Who knows? You might be pleasantly surprised."

She had a point. Amanda was starting to get annoyed at how good Amy was at giving advice, but only because she was too wrapped up in fear and anxiety to think of these things herself.

"Maybe one day I'll tell him who I am," she conceded. "I'll see how things go and if Ray proves he's not angry or hiding anything, then maybe I will, just to see how he reacts to me."

Before Amy could respond, a waitress arrived with their plates balanced carefully on her arms.

"One burger and fries with a pickle on the side?" she asked. Amanda smiled politely, muttering 'that's me' as the smell of her lunch made her mouth water.

"And one grilled chicken Caesar salad?"

"Oh, _hell_ yes." Amy grinned, immediately accepting her plate. When the waitress left, they both dug into their food. It was after Amanda demolished half her burger and was working through her mountain of french fries when Amy spoke again.

"Just think about what I said. You don't have to do anything crazy right now, but in the future, who knows? Ray might actually be starstruck that he's talking to _the_ Amanda Benson that got away from him. And you might just get the closure you need."


	17. Chapter 15

**I have school again soooo updates are going to be a little far and few in-between again, just a heads-up.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, faves, and follows as well as for your patience; I promise, this story will pick up the pace once I have more time to dedicate to it! I really think you guys will like the next chapter; I've already started writing it and it's gonna be so cute :D I don't really know how this ship came to be but I ship it like it's 1492, yo.**

 **Hope everyone is doing well!**

 **[15]**

It was a rare sunny day in Dark Falls and the residents were confined to their homes. Everyone was in a bit of a glum mood thanks to the weather; even Karen, bubbly as she was, couldn't seem to stop sighing. She didn't really like sunny days, but the reason for her irritation was that she ached for the week to be over; she hated having to wait to visit Horrorland, where there would be other people her age who she could relate to.

In all honesty, she loved the people in Dark Falls, and how could she not? They were family, a bloodthirsty family that had somehow cheated death multiple times at the expense of other people's lives, but a family all the same. Family or not, though, she was still young and she craved to be around others her age. Sure, the other kids of Dark Falls were her age and she couldn't _not_ relate to them—they were all the same type of monster after all—but she enjoyed meeting new people and keeping up with the trends of the outside world.

When she'd found out about Horrorland and visited the place a few times, even meeting a few friendly faces there, she was _ecstatic_. She and Ray and the others could finally have a chance at enjoying themselves instead of stewing in the monotony that was Dark Falls. Everyone that joined them in going to the club had had a blast, and it quickly became a weekly ritual: suffer through the weekdays, party it up on Friday nights (and Saturday nights, if Ray was okay with it), and then use the rest of the weekend to recharge. Rinse and repeat.

Ever since their last visit, however, something had been on Karen's mind. The singer she'd seen on stage was _gorgeous_ , an eerie vision of beauty, and while Karen admired her singing voice, she was jealous of the siren's looks. Each time she returned from Horrorland, Karen found herself standing in front of the bathroom mirror, wondering if she would be considered pretty like Siren was, and each time, she would gently tug at her long braids and grimace at her reflection. A resounding 'no' would echo through her mind; after all, if she didn't think she was pretty, no one else probably did.

Sometimes Karen considered asking Ray what he thought of her appearance, but that idea was quickly pushed away. Ray was like a brother to her, so of course he would tell her she looked fine. Ray was a guy and didn't care about that sort of thing; to him, people looked 'fine,' 'great,' or 'okay.' Karen didn't want to be described plainly like that; she wanted to be _beautiful_ , like the queen who graced Horrorland's stage every week.

After extensive pleading with Compton to order her a bunch of different makeup products, the older man finally relented and purchased whatever he could for the eager blonde girl. It all arrived the day before they were to visit Horrorland and she immediately set to experimenting with the different makeup sets at her disposal.

* * *

Amanda heaved a sigh as she placed her mask on, smiling as the metal melded with her flesh.

After a grueling week at school, the weekend finally arrived and Amanda made it to Horrorland extra early so she could get her bearings before the show. Ray and Karen would most likely be there again, and although she was starting to get used to seeing them, specifically Ray, the knowledge that they would be there, in the same exact building as she was, still sent little twinges of anxiety through her.

She was particularly excited to see Ray for some reason. There was just something about making amends with an old enemy that was invigorating, and Amanda couldn't help but want to know more about the guy who had failed in his mission to kill her.

...Maybe she was more screwed up than she initially thought.

The club was quiet for a good twenty minutes before patrons began arriving. Once the usual electronic music began, half of the club's population flocked to the dance floor while the other half crowded around the dressing room door, hopeful to get Amanda to sign something they'd brought—or, at the very least, to catch a glimpse of her.

* * *

Ray leaned against the front door frame, thoughts elsewhere as he waited for Karen to finish getting ready. She bounded down the stairs a moment later and when he looked up, he had to do a double-take.

Karen was wearing makeup, but... she was wearing it all wrong. Ray was no expert on that sort of thing, but even he knew she had messed up. _Royally_.

"Well?" She spun around, her new purple dress flaring out around her waist as she moved. "What do you think?"

He wanted to tell her to wash all that gunk off her face, but he knew he could never bring himself to say something like that. Karen was clearly trying something new and if he made a comment like that, it would kill her self-esteem. He had never made the girl cry and wanted to keep it that way.

"You, uh... You look... pretty?" he managed, fighting the urge to wince at his lie.

Karen, however, didn't seem to notice his discomfort. In fact, she grabbed his arm and excitedly dashed towards the town square where their usual group was waiting. Upon catching sight of the duo, a few of the other teens tried hard to fight back their snickers at Karen's awful makeup. One girl actually had the audacity to break out into giggles, but one heated glare from Ray and she quickly coughed to hide her laughter.

They arrived at Horrorland in no time and noticed a few changes in the club's atmosphere. For one thing, there were _lots_ of new faces: monsters ranging from colorful blobs to humanoid creatures enjoyed the thrumming music as they either danced, relaxed in the lounge area, or grabbed something at the bar.

Secondly, a lot of the new females walking around were drop-dead gorgeous. One particular group was huddled close to the dance floor, not quite dancing but not quite standing still, either. They were visibly perfect, with long, pin-straight hair that shone whenever the disco ball's glittering lights hit them. Their outfits were impeccably stylish: short skirts that revealed long, elegant legs, tank tops that showed off an ample yet classy amount of cleavage, and thick heels that made Karen wonder if these girls came from wealthy families. They appeared to be human at first glance, but the zombie girl realized they weren't when one of them laughed, revealing a pearly-white set of fangs.

Vampires.

Everything about them screamed perfection, and she found herself wandering towards them before she could think about what she was doing. Upon reaching them, one of the girls noticed her and cut her eyes at the blonde, cattily looking her up and down.

"Can we help you?" The dark-haired one asked. Although her tone held clear contempt, it was the perfect amount of husky and velvety. Slight envy stabbed at Karen, but she shook her jealousy off; one of the best ways to strike up a conversation with someone was to pay a compliment, right? And how cool would it be if she got to befriend these girls?

"Hi! I'm Karen." She held out a hand, to which all three of the girls exchanged a glance before regarding her with slight disdain again. Awkwardly withdrawing her hand, she pressed on, "You guys are gorgeous."

"We know." This time it was the blonde vampire who spoke, tossing her waterfall of golden locks over her shoulder.

The zombie wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Was there something you needed?" The third girl seemed a little nicer than her friends, and it helped Karen relax a little.

"Oh, um, not really," she admitted. "It's just that, you guys are really pretty and I was wondering if you'd like to hang out? I just started doing my makeup and I'd love to know how you guys do yours."

The other two began snickering and the zombie flushed with embarrassment. The nicer vampire glared at her friends before tossing a sympathetic look towards Karen, but just as she opened her mouth to gently let the girl down, the rude blonde spoke up again.

"You just started doing your makeup, huh?" She gave Karen another catty once-over before snickering again. "That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"That's _not_ how you do makeup."

Karen's face fell. She thought she'd done a good job.

"It's not?" Then, with a slight amount of hope, "Can you teach me how to do it correctly then?"

"No." The brunette vampire shared an amused glance with her friend. "I mean, usually we would, but we don't really like to associate with zombies."

"Oh." Karen wanted to correct them, to tell them she wasn't _technically_ a zombie, but what would it matter? These girls were not very nice and they weren't worth the effort; she was better off just finding Ray and hanging out with him until they left. After tonight, she vowed to never do her makeup again. "Okay, well, sorry to bother you."

As she turned to walk away, one of the fake eyelashes she'd glued over her eyelid came undone and fell off, making her look even more ridiculous than before.

Both of the snooty vampire girls burst into laughter and it caused a few monsters to cast curious glances towards them. Upon catching sight of Karen, with her huge blocky, black eyebrows, off-color foundation, firetruck-red lipstick, too-pink blusher, and mess of eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara, other monsters also began to chortle with amusement.

Karen wanted to crawl under a rock and die, figuratively and literally; she felt so embarrassed. To think she'd asked Compton to shell out all that money for that makeup, only to have it backfire so horribly. Tears prickled at the corners of the zombie's vision and she immediately took off towards the bathroom, wanting to hide for the rest of the night.

* * *

Tonight's outfit consisted of an orchid-colored mermaid gown with a rhinestone-encrusted bodice, coupled with black heels and a shiny flower-shaped hairclip to pin back some of Amanda's curls. The color complemented her hair and skin color nicely, and for makeup, Eve gave her eyes that signature smokey look she'd worn every time she went on stage. The vampire added clear gloss to the brunette's lips after she'd put in the contact lenses, and Amanda was astounded yet again at Eve's careful work.

"You're one hell of a makeup artist," she commented, and Eve laughed, patting her shoulder.

"Centuries of experience, honey." She glanced at the clock. "Looks like you've got a bit of time to kill before you're expected to perform. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks," she smiled. Eve gave a thumbs-up before exiting to get back to the bar. Amanda admired her reflection a few minutes longer and then stood up to make her way to the private bathroom.

...Only, there was an 'out of order' sign taped to the door. She frowned; this meant she'd have to use the public restroom and, while that didn't bother her, getting swarmed by fans was not exactly on her list of fun things to do. She didn't think Slappy would be impressed to see his professional singer appear on stage half-mauled. Still, she wouldn't be able to perform with a full bladder; she'd have to make a bee-line for the public bathroom and hope she didn't get trampled by the club's patrons.

Putting on a brave face, she grabbed her purse, opened the door, and ducked behind a few monsters, quickly heading towards the bathrooms. She'd never been more grateful for dim lighting than in that moment as she waded through the infinite crowds of dancing, moving monsters.

* * *

Karen looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, sniffling loudly. She just couldn't get her makeup right no matter how she tried to fix it. How did those girls get their eyebrows perfect? And the eyeliner… It made Karen's eyes water anytime she even thought of applying the thick inky liquid to her skin.

She glared at her reflection. _Why can't I be beautiful like the other girls?_

The bathroom door squeaked open as someone entered, but Karen didn't even bother to glance at the newcomer. She was too busy staring at herself in the mirror, wondering how she could ever get back out there after being so humiliated. The worst part of it all was that she couldn't even blame those vampire girls; sure, they'd been harsh to her, but Karen had been the one to put on makeup poorly. She was the one responsible for her humiliation, and that thought caused a fresh set of tears to form at the corners of her eyes.

Amanda smoothed the skirt of her dress before heading towards the stalls. She was grateful that none of her fans had approached her, though she _did_ walk pretty quickly... And when it'd looked like a Horror had recognized her, shouting her name, she quickly ducked behind a huge ogre-like creature, giving her fan the slip. Shaking the thought away, she entered one of the stalls and relieved herself. When she finished and was about to wash her hands at the sink, she froze when she realized who was standing in front of the mirror.

Karen Somerset, one of the kids from Dark Falls who had faked friendliness in order to keep her and her family blissfully ignorant to the town's dark secret, was staring sadly at her own reflection. As soon as Amanda realized it was _the_ Karen Somerset from her time in Dark Falls, she was just about to turn on her heel and exit when she heard Karen sniffle and saw that the pale girl was crying.

Guilt tugged at Amanda's gut and she stiffened.

 _Don't do it,_ a little voice whispered deep down. _She tried to_ kill _you! If she's crying, that's her problem, not yours._

Amanda frowned. Her reasoning was logical, but... Karen was still a person, wasn't she? A person with feelings, feelings that were clearly hurt right now. If she was in the blonde's position, would she want someone to just walk out after taking one look at her?

After a few minutes, kindness won out over reason and she approached the sink.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

Karen turned to her and Amanda nearly cringed at the sight. The poor girl clearly didn't know how to put on makeup; the tacky foundation didn't match her skin tone, making her face look grossly tan against her naturally-pale complexion. Her eyeliner was smudged around her eyes like a raccoon's, and mascara was smeared down her cheeks in jagged lines, her bright red lipstick coating her lips and the area around her lips, which told Amanda she'd tried to use the back of her hand to rub it off.

"Um.." Karen reached up to wipe at her eyes and looked down again. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. S-sorry, you can use the sink if you n-need to, I'm done here."

She turned to leave, but Amanda stopped her, surprising them both by placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"No, no, I just wanted to wash my hands, but there's more than one sink. What's the matter? Did something happen, or... Do you not want to talk about it? You look really upset, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Karen wiped at her eyes again and sighed when the messed-up makeup appeared on her fingers. "I've never done my makeup before and these girls laughed at me. I tried taking it off and redoing it, I've tried asking my friends for advice, but nothing's working. I wanted to try something new, I… I just want to be pretty. I want to look like the girls in magazines, like… Like _you_."

Amanda blinked at the compliment, a faint blush painting her cheeks. After a moment, she smiled.

"Well," she began, digging through her purse. "From another woman's perspective, you're already pretty without makeup, but if you want, I can teach you how I do mine; that way if you ever feel like wearing it, you'll know how to do it yourself."

The blonde immediately brightened. "Really?"

Amanda smiled. "Sure. It took me a long time before I figured out the right brands and the right look I wanted, so I know a few tips and tricks. I'd be more than happy to help out a fellow girl in need."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Karen beamed. "My name is Karen, by the way."

Amanda hesitated before remembering the mask on her face.

"Everyone calls me Siren," she replied, placing some of her makeup bottles and tubes onto the sink counter. "So, what kind of look are you going for?"

"I… I don't really know," Karen admitted. "I just know that I hate the bags under my eyes and my eyebrows never want to cooperate. My lashes are short, too, so... And I tried fake lashes, but the glue came undone, and... Ugh."

Amanda nodded in understanding. "Eye bags are annoying, but if you use primer and concealer, it should hide them. Here, use these and I'll show you my makeup routine."

She handed Karen a few baby wipes and the girl hastily began cleaning off her face. Once the muck had all been removed, Amanda set to work and explained what she was doing, how she was doing it, and even turned Karen towards the mirror a few times to further explain each technique so the girl could do it herself in the future.

By the time she was finished, Karen looked much better than before. Even though Amanda didn't have a foundation that matched her complexion exactly, her foundation worked well enough to conceal any facial imperfections the girl wanted to hide without clashing against her unnaturally-pale skin tone. Her eyelashes were long and plump with black mascara, causing her cornflower-blue eyes to pop with just a thin smudge of eyeliner to truly accentuate the almond shape of her eyes. The concealer hid her dark circles and succeeded in making her look youth and healthy instead of looking, well, undead.

Karen couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes slightly wide and her lips parted with slight surprise.

"Wow…"

"See?" Amanda grinned. "Sometimes you don't need to put on a whole lot; a little goes a long way."

"You. Are. A _lifesaver!_ " Karen immediately pulled her into a hug, causing Amanda to stiffen. "Thank you so much! God, I look so different! Is that really me? I look so pretty!"

Amy's words echoed in the singer's mind and she decided that this was just another step to fully healing herself. She forced herself to relax and returned the hug.

"If you ever want any other tips on how to do your hair or if you ever need recommendations for makeup, I'm here every weekend on Saturday nights," she said, proud that her voice didn't waver despite feeling nervous about being so close to yet another ex-enemy. "I'm usually at the bar after my shift, so you can always come see me."

Karen beamed, and Amanda had to admit, the blonde _was_ pretty, with or without makeup. Sometimes a smile was all it took to bring out someone's beauty. "Thank you, you're seriously the nicest girl I've met here."

After a moment, Karen let go of Amanda and pulled back, admiring her reflection once more. Then she turned to Amanda and her bright smile dimmed, looking her over not quite cattily, but not quite in a friendly way either. Amanda couldn't place what expression the other girl wore, but it set her on edge.

"You know, this is going to sound really strange, but you remind me of someone I used to know."

Shock iced over Amanda's insides as Karen looked at her, really _looked_ at her, but she fought to keep her expression neutral.

"Oh, uh.. Who do I remind you of?"

"There was this girl I knew when I was a kid," the blonde continued, turning back to the mirror again. She really seemed to enjoy taking in her new appearance. "Her name was Amanda, and she was nice, really, really pretty much like you are. We were friends once upon a time when she lived in my neighborhood, but..." She chuckled, pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, it's just that you kind of remind me of her, though not in a bad way or anything like that. Anyway!"

Karen plucked her own tiny purse from the sink counter and grinned. "I'm gonna go back out there! I feel so much better and it's all thanks to you, Siren. I'll see you around, hopefully?"

Amanda could only nod mutely before the girl bounded out the door, leaving the brunette to mull over all that had just transpired.

One, she had faced Karen and even _hugged_ the girl. They actually bonded over makeup.

Two, she felt... Well, she actually felt satisfied with how things went. She didn't feel nervous anymore; in fact, it felt really good to not only help someone in their time of need, but to show an act of kindness and mercy to her former enemy made her feel proud of herself. She'd faced Ray and now she'd faced Karen; she'd handled both situations exceedingly well considering how much of a mess she had initially been after Dark Falls. She was so much stronger than she ever gave herself credit for and tonight was proof enough.

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Siren, are you in there? It's almost time," Eve's voice was muffled through the thick wood.

Amanda gave herself a reassuring nod in the mirror before heading back towards the dressing room, feeling more satisfied with herself than she had in a long time.


	18. Chapter 16

**To outbreakfile: Thank you so much for your review! It's kind of funny, honestly; I was seriously considering scrapping this story for good. The more I thought about it, the more I wondered if this story was too much of a stretch, but if it's enjoyable for folks then I'll see it through to the end :)**

 **To Phoenix Arisen Again: I'm not sure, Karen's hair is kind of in the middle of blonde and light brown; maybe ash-blonde? I always associated her with blonde because I think that's how she's described in the books (at least, that's how I remember reading it lol I could be wrong though).**

 **For all you Amanda x Ray shippers, this one's for you ;) Happy Halloween!**

 **[16]**

Amanda's shift was much shorter than she anticipated. Before she was about to go on stage, Slappy informed her that she'd only have time to sing two songs; apparently, he had hired two other acts tonight. Amanda, of course, didn't let this new information get in the way of her performance, but she did ask Eve about it afterwards while sipping her tea, to which the bartender merely shrugged.

"Since Horrorland is getting a lot more famous, we've been getting more requests from singers to come perform," she explained. "A few underground bands also want to make a name for themselves. What better place to make their debut than a club that's becoming more popular?"

"Does this mean Slappy's going to let me go?" Amanda didn't care how upset she sounded; she was beginning to love coming to Horrorland and if Slappy decided to terminate her contract, she knew she'd be devastated, especially since this job had become much more than just a means of making money. Facing Ray and Karen was finally giving her the peace of mind she'd wished for ever since moving back to 'normal' civilization, and if she left now, she'd still have so many unanswered questions.

And it wasn't like she could visit Horrorland as a regular customer. She wasn't a monster, and she didn't belong here unless she had a reason, and putting up her feet at the bar wasn't exactly a reason.

"Don't even worry," Eve chuckled, wiping the bar down. "The boss absolutely loves hearing you sing, and no matter who asks to perform here, you're still our number one singer. Nothin' is gonna change that, so don't worry your pretty little head over it. The only way you would ever be let go is if you decided to quit."

"No!" Amanda quickly exclaimed. At Eve's raised eyebrow, she recomposed herself, "No, I would never—I love it here, I-I was just wondering because if this place gets really famous, there's always a chance I could be replaced."

"With your talent? Uh-uh, girl." Eve shook her head. "Trust me, no one could ever replace you. We're lucky to have found you and the boss-man knows it. Don't worry so much, alright? The only thing that may change is your shifts might be a little shorter depending on how Slappy sets up the performance schedule each week."

After chatting with Eve a little bit more, a few other patrons signaled the vampire for a drink and Amanda was left to her own thoughts. She wasn't alone for long, however; Ray managed to find her just as the band onstage began to play their set for the evening. Weird synthesizer noises were thrown into the song to create a spooky sound that fit the club's atmosphere. If Amanda didn't know any better, she'd just think this place was an eternal celebration of Halloween.

"Hey."

Amanda turned and beamed at Ray, her smile coming much more naturally than it ever did before. She felt a new confidence now, like she could truly face anything or anyone, and it helped that Ray—when he wasn't trying to kill people—was actually pleasant company.

Not to mention handsome... But that was something to think about another time.

"Hi, Ray."

A crooked grin graced his lips. "Hi, Siren."

The way he purred her name made her feel funny inside, like butterflies had been let loose in her stomach. He sat next to her, his blonde hair stylishly messy as it always was, and he leaned an elbow against the bar.

"You sang wonderfully tonight," he managed over the sudden squeal of an electric guitar. Amanda grinned.

"Thanks!" Once the music had quieted to a smoother melody, she said, "It's good to see you."

Maybe it was the lighting, but Amanda could have sworn Ray blushed.

"It's good to see you, too."

His ice-blue orbs regarded her warmly, and Amanda noticed, for the first time, that Ray had a dash of freckles over the bridge of his nose. Had those freckles been there before the town turned him into its Watcher, were they a remnant of his past humanity? He truly _was_ handsome now that she got a good look at him... Not that she looked at him in a romantic way, of course, but Ray wasn't a bad-looking guy. Even if he _had_ tried to kill her...

"So, what brings you to Club Horrorland tonight?" Amanda asked, taking another sip of her drink. The song on stage ended and a less chaotic tune began, allowing Ray and Amanda the opportunity to speak without having to scream over noise.

Mirth lit up his eyes. "Your singing, of course."

She blushed. "Surely I'm not the only reason?"

Ray chuckled. "Well, you're definitely a big reason why _I_ keep coming back, but a few friends of mine enjoy coming here, too. Dark Falls is practically dead, no pun intended, so coming to a place like this is a nice change of pace."

Amanda nodded, chewing her bottom lip at Ray's unintended pun. No matter how much progress she made, the mention of that cursed town still made her want to cringe; nevertheless, she kept herself composed and decided to change the subject.

"So, what kind of music do you like hearing me sing?"

He thought for a moment, eyes wandering to the dance floor as he mulled over her question. Amanda once again found herself drinking in his features: high cheekbones, perfectly sculpted jaw, the smooth sheen of his pale skin. She watched as he nibbled his bottom lip, and a traitorous part of her wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but she quickly shook all those thoughts away. Wasn't she supposed to hate him? Okay, maybe not _hate_ him, but she wasn't supposed to view him in a romantic sense. He'd tried to _kill_ her, for goodness' sake!

Amanda knew that, but... Gosh, why did he have to be so good-looking? Why did he have to be her type? And... Now that she thought of it, did she even have a type? If she did, Ray would probably fit the bill to a T.

"If I had to choose," he began, snapping her out of her musings. "Probably sensual songs."

"Sensual songs?"

"Yeah." If she didn't know any better, she would say Ray was blushing. "You know, slow and easy rhythms, like love songs. You hold notes really well and while I _do_ like the high-energy stuff you sing, I could listen to you sing romantic ballads forever."

Amanda wasn't sure how to respond to that, so, instead of replying, she nodded and opted to take another sip of her drink.

After a little while, the song switched and she turned in her seat to peer over the thick crowd of monsters that began to shuffle off the dance floor. Whoever was on stage was a different band, playing a softer kind of music. The instrumental currently being coaxed out of the instruments made Amanda close her eyes, the lovely music soothing her weary mind. _How ironic that we were just speaking of songs like this_ , she thought.

It was a smooth, sensual song; perfect for slow-dancing. When she opened her eyes again, she watched as various male monsters asked female monsters for a dance, couples moving onto the dance floor to sway to the music while individuals moved to give them space. A giggle escaped her when a particularly small Horror—perhaps a child-Horror?—asked a little vampire girl to dance, to which the girl nodded enthusiastically and pulled him to where the other monsters were dancing. It was adorable to watch them attempt to slow dance as the adults did.

Multiple female monsters were led onto the dance floor, some of their male counterparts even going so far as to bow on one knee and offer a hand to the lady of their choice. Many male monsters who were still sitting in the lounge section had their eyes glued to Amanda and she instantly knew what was about to happen.

 _Oh boy, here it comes._

Sure enough, she was soon bombarded with male monsters, each pestering her for a dance. The crowd around her grew thicker with each moment, to the point where she couldn't even see the couples on the dance floor anymore. All she could see was a mass of various-shaped bodies and grotesque faces, each with a hopeful spark in their eyes.

"Siren! Siren, may I have this dance?"

A more charming monster, a vampire: "My lady, a dance or two?"

"Siren, you look beautiful tonight. Would you like to dance?"

She blushed at the attention, her cheeks flaming even more when a few monsters grabbed and kissed her hand. If Amanda was being honest, she wasn't used to guys being attracted to her, and certainly not monsters. Not that that was a bad thing; a part of her was flattered that they thought her lovely enough to ask for a dance. However, any answers she might have given were cut off when a few actually tried to yank her towards them. A protest of 'hey, stop!' escaped her, but the chorus of male voices demanding her attention drowned out anything she tried to say.

Just as she thought she would be torn like a rag doll from how harshly the monsters were yanking her around—where the heck was Eve?!—a familiar cold hand wrapped around hers and pulled her to freedom. Once she was safely behind Ray, he stepped in front of her, holding out an arm as if to silently tell her he'd handle this.

She couldn't tell what expression he wore since his back was to her, but it must have been menacing because many of the monsters took a collective step backwards. A dark aura of power pulsated around Ray and suddenly, she was glad she couldn't see what he looked like.

"Hey, knock it off," he snapped, voice dripping with venom. "Give the lady her space."

A werewolf and a huge ogre-like creature stepped forward with a snarl, a few other monsters doing the same while others shuffled back to move away from the blooming fight. Ray let out a ferocious growl of his own and Amanda would have cringed at the sound if she wasn't so shocked that Ray had been so quick to come to her defense. If only he'd come to her defense in Dark Falls instead of conspiring with the others... But right now they weren't in Dark Falls and he _was_ trying to help her at this very moment, even if he didn't know her true identity. Didn't that count for something?

Before a fight could actually break out, a bunch of teenagers pushed through the crowd. Amanda peered over Ray's shoulder to get a better look at them and instantly regretted her decision to do so.

They weren't quite the kids from Dark Falls with relatively-normal, albeit sickly, appearances; these were zombies that better resembled Hollywood's portrayal, with yellowed eyes and blueish skin, gashes and fatal-looking wounds decorating their bodies. All of them surrounded Ray and Amanda, much to her anxiety and deja vu (hadn't the kids of Dark Falls done this to her and Josh: grouped around them only to close in on them?), but they didn't attack _her_.

They remained around her and instead kept their hostile glares trained on the two creatures that had initially stepped forward to challenge Ray. It hit Amanda that they were surrounding her to protect her and, if need be, to support Ray if things came to blows.

To her amazement, Ray seemed to know exactly why they'd shown up.

"Stand down," he murmured. "I can take care of this myself."

The group of zombies hesitated before obliging, some shuffling back towards the darker parts of the club while others remained among the crowd, awaiting Ray's next command. When the werewolf stepped forward in a threatening manner, Amanda shook off her initial shock and intervened before the other zombies could.

"W-wait!"

Everyone in the crowd, even Ray, turned to her in surprise. She tried not to cringe or hyperventilate at Ray's changed appearance.

He looked just as he did that fateful night: his ruby red eyes were sunken in, no longer the mesmerizing blue that always drew Amanda in, and his skin was ash-gray with undeath, only this time, he looked much more like a monster than a mere zombie. The deadly purple aura that had surrounded him faded as soon as his eyes met hers, his features becoming less zombie-like and more _Ray._ His eyes became blue again, stony gaze softening under hers. Butterflies fluttered in Amanda's stomach at the knowledge that _she_ had calmed him down, but she did her best to stay focused on stopping this skirmish before it could begin.

"Please don't fight," she pleaded, her fearful gaze sweeping over each of the monsters. "Um, I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I kind of promised Ray I'd dance with him tonight. R-right?"

He caught on quickly and nodded, offering his arm for her to take. She accepted it with a shaky hand, the chill of his skin causing her to shiver. The crowd of monsters, although clearly unhappy that Siren had chosen the undead boy over their company, moved aside to allow them a path to walk. None of them tried to grab Amanda and she felt a sliver of relief at the knowledge that Ray was protecting her as he escorted her away from the crowd of males. Any monsters who glared at the blonde in a challenging way earned a scathing look from him, immediately putting the offenders in their place and sending them away with their tails between their legs—sometimes literally.

Once they reached the dance floor, a few couples kindly maneuvered around them to give them their own space. Amanda snuck a glace towards where she'd been bombarded and heaved a shaky sigh of relief when she saw that most of the males had disappeared.

Turning to Ray, she wrung her hands. "I'm so sorry about that. I had no idea they'd get forceful and I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, and—"

"It's no trouble at all." He smiled warmly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I hope it's okay that I stepped in for you."

"Of course," she reassured. Then, with a genuine smile of her own, "Thank you."

She could have sworn she saw him blush.

"Think we should get back to where we usually sit?" he asked, nodding towards the bar where Eve had reappeared. The vampire was obviously quite busy tonight, what with the abundance of patrons calling for various drinks. She'd probably been in the back trying to restock tonight's inventory, hence why she hadn't been around to help Amanda.

A few of the male monsters who had bombarded her were at the bar, some ordering drinks, some watching Ray with narrowed eyes, envious that he'd won Siren's attention. The sight made Amanda frown.

"Actually..." The brunette chewed her bottom lip. "I don't think that's a good idea. Those other guys might think I was lying to get out of dancing with them."

"True." After a moment, he held out his hand to her and smiled softly. "Well then, may I have this dance?"

Amanda's cheeks flamed for the umpteenth time as she nodded, taking his hand even as that traitorous, fuzzy butterfly feeling welled up in her gut again. She looked up to find Ray watching her with an unreadable expression, though it was far from hostile. He took both of her hands into his and they stood there, time seeming to halt.

He reminded her of all those fairy tale princes she'd crushed on as a child: the blonde wavy hair, the bright blue eyes, the handsome, chiseled features, the crisp shirts he tended to wear—though, his beloved hat and trench coat didn't look too bad on him, either... Amanda was sure that if Ray was alive, he'd make a lot of women swoon. Hell, he wasn't human now, and he was already quite attractive. It made her wonder, what would it have been like if things were different, if he was human? If they had met under different circumstances, if Ray had been human and not a monster, would they have become genuine friends? Would she have fallen for him, would she have wanted to be with him?

"You okay?"

His question snapped her from her thoughts. "Oh, uh, I..." Damn it, why couldn't she form a coherent sentence? "I'm sorry, I guess I... I mean, it's just that I—"

"If you changed your mind about dancing, it's fine." He smiled, slight amusement coloring his ice-blue eyes. "I won't be offended."

"No, no, I _do_ want to dance with you." Her answer surprised them both. "It's just that..."—Scarlet spread across her cheeks—"I-I don't really know how to slow dance. No one's ever asked me to before."

His smile morphed into a crooked grin that made her stomach feel fluttery again. "I can teach you, if you'd like to learn, that is."

At her shy nod, Ray placed her hands on his shoulders. She tensed when he stepped closer to her, heart thumping hard when he placed his body against hers, but she relaxed against him once he placed his hands just above her waist. As they began to sway to the music, she realized he wasn't going to hurt her and he wasn't trying to invade her personal space; this was just the standard for dancing.

 _Be still, my frantic heart._

"See?" He winked. "Not too hard, is it?"

 _It shouldn't be legal for someone of his nature to be handsome, charming,_ and _a good dancer._

"No," she breathed, drowning in his gaze. "It's nice."

They moved almost lazily to the instrumental. Ray's cool skin felt nice compared to the stuffy heat given off by the other patrons. Amanda's heartbeat hadn't slowed its frantic pace; years ago, it would have given her nightmares to even _think_ about being this close to the boy who had almost taken her life. Now... Now it just felt... _Surreal_ , like it was all just a dream.

As they turned, beginning to move in a slow circle, she didn't realize she'd leaned into him until they were practically hugging, Ray's arm secured around her waist to keep her close to him. At some point, Amanda glanced up and caught Ray watching her with that unreadable expression again. As they continued to stare into each other's eyes, the rest of the world seemed to melt away until it was just the two of them swaying to music only they could hear.

She'd never quite been this close to another guy before, not even with previous boyfriends, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it, though she knew for sure that she didn't dislike it. Admittedly, it was nice, and a weird part of her liked the fact that out of all the people she could be with right now, it was _Ray_ she was dancing with. She couldn't believe that after only seeing him and speaking with him two times before, she'd somehow developed a crush on him.

"Nervous?"

Heat rushed to her cheeks when she realized he'd been the one to ask, and she buried her face into his shoulder. She hoped he couldn't read minds.

"A little."

A soft chuckle rumbled through his chest and he tightened his hold on her ever so slightly, resting his chin on top of her head. "No need to be, I've got you."

 _"I've got you, Amanda."_

 _Ray's smug, malicious tone made Amanda turn briefly. He had a hand wrapped around her ankle and the girl kicked her leg, trying to shake off the older boy's iron grip._

 _His red eyes glowed hungrily as she struggled to free herself from his hold. She watched in horror as he raised himself up from the ground to float over her. Amanda tried to scream, to call for Josh, but found that she couldn't use her voice. She could hardly breathe; somehow Ray was choking her without even wrapping his hands around her throat._

 _Just as she was about to give into her fate, a beam of light tore through the darkness and illuminated the face of her attacker. Ray cried out and stumbled back, falling to the ground as he held up his hands in a feeble attempt to shield himself from the flashlight's harsh beams._

The memory cut through Amanda like an icy wind. She didn't know when she'd closed her eyes, but when she reopened them, she was in Horrorland once again. The memories of Dark Falls never hit her that hard to the point where she would dissociate from reality. Was this a sign she wasn't making progress at all? Was she actually about to get worse? Had she somehow undone years of therapy by trying to face her fears head-on?

She remembered whose arms she was currently in, swaying gently to the beat of the music that swirled around them. A faint hint of cologne clung to Ray's shirt and she couldn't help but think the musky scent suited him. Amanda was not the type to faint or have dizzy spells, but at that moment, the world around her spun and her knees buckled. Ray caught her just as she began to fall, helping her stand upright again before gently gripping her by the shoulders in an attempt to steady her.

"Are you alright?"

It was strange to see genuine concern in his eyes when, unbeknownst to him, _he_ was actually the cause of her dizzy spell. This was not the same Ray who had been ready to feed from her and Josh and she had to remind herself that _this_ was the present. This version of Ray Thurston was kind, gentle even; he didn't appear to be the type to hold grudges or be driven by his hunger. He had obviously done some growing up after her family escaped Dark Falls. Not that he hadn't been mature for his age before, but that night in the graveyard... If Josh hadn't shown up...

 _I don't want to think about that. Not now._

"Like I said earlier, I've never slow-danced with anyone before," she admitted, and while that wasn't the complete truth for her almost-fainting, she truly hadn't ever slow-danced with anyone before. "A-and if I'm being totally honest, I've never really been this close to another person before."

Was it her imagination, or did something change in Ray's eyes at that answer?

"Never?"

"Never," she affirmed. She'd had only two boyfriends in her lifetime and they hadn't lasted longer than a couple of weeks thanks to Amanda's aloof nature, which was also the reason she didn't have many friends. The only reason she and Amy became close at all was because the dark-haired girl had been determined and persistent in getting to know Josh and Amanda. The Benson siblings, while friendly and warm to anyone who approached them, kept to themselves thanks to what happened with their so-called 'friends' in Dark Falls. It wasn't that they didn't want to let people in, just that it was difficult to.

"H-have you?" Amanda swallowed thickly, wincing at how her voice cracked. "Been close to someone, I mean."

Ray shook his head, allowing his hands to drift back down to her waist. "Can't say that I have. As far as dancing, my mother _did_ teach me how to slow dance when I was younger; you know, in case I wanted to dance with anyone at a school dance. I never did get to go to one of those, but at least the dance lesson stuck with me."

They continued moving to the music. Amanda couldn't stop thinking about the memory that had interrupted their dance and she fought to keep her fear in check. Her instincts were telling her to run, to get away from Ray while she could before he realized who she was. If he knew her actual identity, what if he _did_ try to finish her off?

But rational thought assured her that everything was fine. Ray had not shown her any signs of hostility and when he spoke of the Amanda Benson he remembered, he'd even explicitly said that he didn't wish to hurt her. Amanda's anxiety was just running in circles; she didn't have anything to worry about even if he did figure out who she was, and perhaps it was time for her to let go of the past once and for all. She hadn't realized just how much she'd been holding onto it until Ray had been the one to steady her after her dizzy spell, but now that she thought about it, it was time to move on.

Amanda got so caught up in her thoughts (yet again) that she accidentally stepped on Ray's foot. When she began apologizing profusely, he merely laughed it off.

"It's fine, Siren. When you're learning how to dance, you're bound to step on the other person's feet a few times. It's part of the learning process."

Amanda's cheeks were burning with embarrassment and she wanted to cover her face with her hands, but they were currently rooted to his shoulders, her fingers sometimes clutching the smooth material of his shirt as if to hold onto reality itself. Half of her was enjoying this—how could she complain about being so close to a handsome young man with a charming personality?—but the other half of her still wanted to bolt out of there and never return. It took a lot of strength to push her fears down and remain close to her ex-enemy.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ray commented as they moved, distracting her from her warring thoughts. "I heard you helped out a close friend of mine earlier. Her name is Karen; blonde hair, blue eyes, if you remember? She's like a sister to me, so thank you for taking her under your wing like you did. This is the first place she's been to in years and she's trying to fit in, so... Thank you for treating her kindly."

"Of course." Her heart was thumping furiously in her ribcage, threatening to thump-thump-thump right out of her chest. "To be honest, I've been where she is. It took me a long time to come out of my shell and it took me years of practice before I figured out how to do my own makeup."

He squeezed her waist gently, something that made chills run down her spine. They weren't unpleasant chills, either.

"Still. Thank you for helping her."

Amanda found herself drowning in his hypnotic icy gaze for the millionth time that evening. Ray smiled down at her as she stared into his eyes almost drunkenly.

"You sure you're okay?" Slight amusement colored his expression. "You seem distracted. Do you want to stop dancing?"

"No, I'm okay," Amanda reassured. "Um... It's just that, you..."

With his full attention on her, she struggled to think. Suddenly she was in the graveyard again, pinned to where she stood by the weight of his piercing stare.

"I what?"

"You have beautiful eyes," she blurted. Part of her was ashamed to admit aloud that _any_ part of Ray was beautiful, but the majority of her didn't care. Right now, she was not timid Amanda Benson with her tail tucked between her legs. She was Siren, the star singer of Horrorland, and Siren said what she wanted to say.

"And," she continued, mustering up her courage. "You're really handsome."

Her words surprised him and he paled/blushed. "O-oh, uh... Thanks."

The song was almost over and Amanda's heart was still thudding furiously in her chest, yet... it was no longer because of fear. The undead boy leaned his forehead against hers and she noticed how pleasant his cool skin felt against hers, a relief to the fever she'd acquired as a result of their closeness.

"It should go without saying, but you are the definition of beautiful," he murmured. It was her turn to blush, a girlish giggle escaping her.

"Thank you."

The song finally ended and many couples around them began to break apart to applaud the band. Ray's eyes flickered down to Amanda's lips briefly, silently asking permission, and right as he leaned down to kiss her, she placed a finger upon his lips and smiled.

"Sorry, but I don't usually kiss on the first dance," she half-joked, and Ray's eyes widened at her words before he chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I guess I got caught up in the moment," he admitted. He withdrew his arms from around her waist and took a step back to give her space, clasping his hands behind his back. Amanda was surprised to find herself missing the feel of his arms around her. It was a strange realization; tonight she had pushed far beyond her comfort zone and slow-danced with the one person responsible for so many nightmares and therapy sessions.

Slow-dancing. With Ray Thurston. And she'd actually enjoyed being _close_ to him? Was she actually wishing she could've kissed him? Was all of this moving too quickly?

The traitorous part of her brain wondered what it _would_ be like to kiss him. Would his lips taste rancid, like rotten blood? Or would she taste mint? Did Ray even know how to French kiss? _Would_ they even French kiss?

 _Wait a second, who said anything about tongue-kissing?_ Her cheeks flamed. _Stop thinking so much, dammit._

"Siren?"

Amanda snapped out of her own inner-musings and grinned sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, I know I've been spacing out all night; I guess I do have a lot on my mind. Wanna go back to the bar?"

Ray smiled, offering his arm to her just as he had earlier. She took it and, once they were seated at their usual spot, he had the decency to look ashamed. "Look, about what happened out there—"

Her instincts were relishing in his shame. _You_ should _be sorry. You killed my dog, you traumatized my family, you stole our peace of mind! And you thought you were going to kiss me? Are you out of your ever-loving mind?!_

She shook those thoughts away in favor of forgiveness. Was Ray guilty? Absolutely; _all_ of Dark Falls was guilty, that was a fact. But what good would it do to harbor a grudge against him? What good would come of her hating him, of holding onto her fear and allowing it to make her into a bitter person? She would never forget what had happened, but forgiveness was what would help her fully heal.

"Don't worry about it." Amanda smiled. "We're still friends, if that's what you were wondering. No harm, no foul."

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you. It's just that you're one of the nicest people I've ever met. I really like you, and I would never want to ruin our friendship."

"I understand. I like you too, Ray." When he blushed, she sputtered, "N-not quite like that; you know what I mean, and I hope you don't take it personal that I, you know... Didn't want to kiss you. It's nothing against you, it's just that we only just met a little while ago and, well..."

"No, no, I understand." He nodded his reassurance. "For what it's worth, it was lovely to dance with you."

Then, with a teasing smirk, "Even if you did step on my toes a lot."

Amanda blushed. "Shut up."

Ray laughed and Amanda couldn't help but chuckle as well.

* * *

 **NOTE: For those of you who may be wondering about whether or not I'm basing this story off the book or the TV version, I'm kind of using a mix of both. In the TV version, as the Benson family is fleeing up to the attic, Ray grabs Josh and says the whole 'I've got you, Josh; maybe when you're one of us, we can play ball' line to him, but I figured it might do more justice to have it so that Amanda's the one in his grip while still keeping the whole 'halogen flashlight' thing.**

 **Hopefully it all works? I know I said this story is slightly AU and I hope this story's plot and characterizations aren't too much of a stretch..**

 **Oh, and just another quick note: from here on out, this ship is totally gonna sail :D**


	19. Chapter 17

**To Just a Visitor: Wow... Thank you so much for your review! Literally made my day when I read it. I'm so glad that you've been enjoying this story and to answer your questions: I'm not quite sure if Josh will ever find out about Amanda's job, but I can say with utmost confidence that he doesn't share his sister's musical talent. I kind of envision Josh to be the athlete of the Benson family, if anything :) And the Benson family won't be going to Horrorland, buuut... one character might, if I'm planning this all out correctly (this story tends to write itself no matter how I map it out), though I'll leave this 'one character' to everyone's imagination for now ;) Thank you again for your kind words, it means so much to me when people enjoy my work! ^_^ I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

 **As always, a very special thanks to each of my reviewers, new and old! I truly do appreciate each and every one of you taking the time to let me know what you think, and for those of you who choose not to review, that's okay too! Thank you for the views, haha. Hope you all continue to enjoy the story! :D**

 **Quick note: If updates are far and few in-between, please know that I'm a full-time college student, currently in the latter-half of a semester, so lots of last-minute assignments are being piled onto me ;_; I haven't given up, I'm just very busy.**

 **[17]**

"No. Freaking. WAY."

Amanda's cheeks flamed.

"Amy, _shhh_! Keep it down, please." She looked around the cafe at the other patrons. Luckily, no one had heard Amy's outburst or, if they had, they chose to ignore it.

"He almost _kissed_ you?"

"Well, _no_ , but.." Amanda lowered her gaze, her face growing redder with each second. "He was about to."

"So like I said, he _almost_ kissed you."

A huge grin broke out on the dark-haired girl's face as Amanda lowered her gaze, both embarrassed and... happy? Ever since her last shift at Horrorland, she just couldn't stop replaying the memory of placing her finger against Ray's lips. His cool, soft lips... What if she'd allowed him to kiss her? Would that have changed anything between them? Would he consider her to be his girlfriend? How would that work when he resided in Dark Falls and she was here, in the real world? The _human_ world?

And how would Ray take it when— _if_ —he discovered he'd fallen for someone who didn't even exist? Siren wasn't an actual person, but a _persona,_ the more confident side of Amanda Benson; what if he figured out who she truly was? How would he handle the fact that his enemy had not only killed him, but had now fooled him into thinking he liked someone who didn't exist?

"Okay, so now we know he's _definitely_ into you," Amy's voice pulled Amanda from her jumbled thoughts. "Definitely no hard feelings there if he leaned in and tried to _kiss_ you."

"W-well, I stopped him before he could even lean in, but he _looked_ like he wanted to."

Amy gave the girl a sly smirk. "You're really beating around the bush here. He. Wanted. To. Kiss. You."

With each pause, Amy tapped her fingernails against the small table as if to emphasize her words.

"But he doesn't know who I really am," Amanda pointed out. "If he did, kissing would probably be the last thing he'd want to do."

Amy shook her head in disbelief. Amanda, always the worrier, was missing the point. Amy was ninety-nine percent sure that, based on all her friend had told her about what had been going on with Ray, the guy had an idea who she truly was. And yet he _still_ tried to kiss her.

He liked her, that much was evident. But Amanda was still working through her old feelings, and Amy knew it was best to humor her, to let her get her fears out in the open so they could be addressed.

"Let me ask you this: what exactly do you look like when you go out on stage? Do you still look like the Amanda I know, or...?"

The brunette sighed. "I... It's hard to explain; you'd never believe me. I'd have to show you."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Uhhm, do you remember who you're talking to? Of course I'd believe you. Give me a little more credit."

Amanda smiled weakly. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Her friend stuck her tongue out to show she wasn't truly offended, and the brunette heaved another sigh.

"Sorry. It's just, when it comes to how I look on stage..." She dug through her purse for the mini-notepad and pen she always carried around. "Maybe if I draw it, that'll help me explain."

She doodled a stick-figure version of herself. "Okay, so this is me, real-life me that hates getting up in front of people and would never even _dream_ of singing in public."

Amy nodded, watching as Amanda doodled another little stick-figure, but this time adding markings to its round face, a dress, curls instead of pin-straight hair, and what looked to be lipstick (she drew actual lips instead of a curve-line smile).

"This is me when I sing. My stage persona is a lot prettier and bolder than I am, but anyone who knows me would recognize me, even with the markings."

"Um... you don't have any facial markings," Amy pointed out.

"It's this special mask I wear," Amanda explained. "It makes me look like I was born with markings, but it's not permanent."

That was a little weird, but Amy knew better than to question 'weird' considering her own situation. Just this morning, she'd slept through her alarm and if it weren't for Dennis waking her up, she would have missed her exam. Who knew ventriloquist dummies coming to life would be such a good thing?

Amanda frowned. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't know what would happen if he recognized me. What if he tries to hurt me?"

"He hasn't so far," Amy reminded.

"What if he does?"

"What if he _doesn't_?"

"But he would have every reason to! I-it was self-defense, yes, b-but..."

"Well, he hasn't tried to hurt you so far, and didn't he once mention that you looked like a girl he used to know?"

"Yeah.. He was referring to me. My stage persona reminded him of _me_."

"And didn't he say you reminded him of the old Amanda in a good way? Hasn't he already said he wasn't out for revenge?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Okay, Amanda, I need you to listen to me for a moment." At Amy's tone, Amanda's mouth closed with an audible snap, and the darker-haired girl was saddened to see her friend look so stricken. "Whatever happened in the past is in the _past_. You can't change it; you can only move forward, and you've been doing that, you've been making a lot of progress. You've been facing this Ray-dude, you've been facing your fears, and yet it's like... You're not giving yourself any credit. You make progress and then you back-peddle because of fear. You keep worrying over the 'what ifs' when you should realize that you're _safe_. Every single time you start to doubt yourself, to question whether or not Ray will hurt you, you throw all that progress in reverse. You're preventing yourself from getting over what happened. Don't you see that there's no reason to be afraid anymore? He LIKES you, dammit! Why is that so hard to grasp?"

Amanda opened her mouth to protest but Amy held up a hand. "Ah, ah, lemme finish. I understand _why_ you're scared, and I would be, too. What happened in Dark Falls was traumatic; I wasn't there, so I don't know specifically what went down, but it's not hard to figure out that some pretty messed up shit occurred there, and Ray had a lot to do with it. And I know you're not making it up because I've never met anyone as nervous as you are, and I know healing takes time, even more so when you're faced with someone who caused that trauma. It's _hard;_ you're gonna have setbacks and you're gonna be fearful that that person may hurt you again, but... Amanda, after everything you've told me, I don't think you have anything to worry about. If you want my honest opinion, I think you're the only one standing in your way. I get that you're scared, but... You keep holding onto the past and thinking about what could go wrong when you should be thinking about what could go _right._ I'm not saying you should have your guard down, but let's say that Ray figures out who you are under the mask. What if he apologizes for the shit he put you through? What if you guys end up becoming friends, despite everything that's happened? What if you finally get the closure that therapy couldn't give you?"

Amanda lowered her eyes.

"All I'm saying," Amy continued, softening her tone. "Is that while I understand your fears, _you need to stop letting it control you_. You said it yourself: you have friends at this place, friends who would most likely back you up if there was a problem, so if something happened, you aren't completely on your own. Now this guy, whether he recognizes you or not, seems to be pretty decent and he's obviously taken a liking to you. If he wanted to hurt you, he would have done so already, but he's making an effort to get to know you, you were _slow-dancing_ together, for goodness' sake, and if you're right, if anyone would be able to recognize you while you're on stage, then he probably _already_ _knows_ it's you. If he hated you, why would he try to kiss you? Why protect you, why even bother to make the effort to spend time with you?"

Amanda swallowed thickly. "B-because... Maybe he's just playing mind-games. W-what if it's all just to get me to drop my guard?"

Amy laughed. "Sweetie, if he was just trying to mess with your head, he wouldn't have protected you like you said he did. I've dated a few head-gamers before and when similar situations arose, none of them stood up for me; people who are just trying to mess with your head will do a lot to convince you that they like you, but they won't always go to _that_ much trouble, especially when it's a one-against-twenty ratio. Ray _likes_ you, and whether or not he recognizes you or not isn't the issue; I think on some level, he knows it's you, but he's trying to make amends. I can't get an accurate read on this guy unless I meet him, but based on everything you've told me, it sounds like he just wants to be friends with you, maybe more if you're interested in him, and it doesn't seem to matter to him _who_ you are, whether you're Amanda or the girl who sings on stage. If anything, I think what you should be asking yourself is: how do you feel about him?"

And just like that, Amanda's cheeks were red again. She sputtered out an incomprehensible answer, tripping over her own tongue, before covering her face with her hands. The sight of her friend all flustered made Amy laugh again and she took a hearty sip of her own tea.

"I think you have your answer."

From behind her hands, Amanda asked meekly, "Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Why would I think that?" Amy drummed her fingernails against the table. "If anything, I'd say there's something wrong with _me._ I should be as wary as you are, but I'm actually not too upset that there's other creatures out there besides human beings; I think it's kind of cool. Out of the two of us, _I'm_ the one who's coo-coo for cocoa puffs, not you."

"W-well, because Ray tried to _kill_ me, and yet..." If Amanda's face got any redder, Amy was sure her friend would probably explode.

"I think you both started off on the wrong foot, which is an understatement if I ever heard one, but... Look, feelings are irrational, man; you can't always explain why you feel the way you do. You and Ray have a history, but things are a little different now. Maybe you've got some leftover feelings for him from when you guys were younger, before all that bad stuff happened."

Amanda wasn't sure how that was possible. Ray always _was_ cute, and she liked that he was always calm, cool and collected, but the memory of that night in the graveyard... Yet even now, that memory didn't terrify her as much as it once had. Instead of envisioning his red eyes holding her in place in the cemetery, she thought about Horrorland, Ray protecting her from being yanked around by all those male monsters.

"And if he's good-looking, that probably helps."

Ray was definitely good-looking. If he was human, Amanda was sure he'd have no problem finding a date. She remembered slow-dancing with him, and how it felt like the entire world melted away while being close to him.

Her time in Dark Falls would never be forgotten. Every detail had been seared into her memory, but now, all these new memories of Ray... She didn't feel scared anymore. She felt nervous, but not in a bad way; it was confusing.

"Honestly, if he's as nice as you say he is, then I wouldn't worry. Like I said, this might be a good opportunity to gain closure and maybe even make a friend, start over. But you have to do what's best for you, so it's up to you if you want to be friends with him, or more, or if you think it's time to ditch him. You have to put your comfort first."

"I don't even know how I feel, and I don't even know how it would work," Amanda admitted. "He's in Dark Falls, he's not even _human_ , and I... I'm not always as confident as my stage persona. I'm just _me_."

Amy wanted to ask what Amanda meant about 'not human' and she was slightly disturbed from what Amanda had said—so Ray and the town of Dark Falls had tried to _kill_ her and her family? What the heck was that all about?—but she knew that now wasn't the time for that. The fact that Amanda was even able to admit her feelings was a big step and Amy didn't want to push her too much. There would be time for questions later.

Plus, hadn't Slappy threatened to wreak havoc on Amy's family way back when she had him? Man, why had all this messed up stuff happened to her and Amanda? Were they both some sort of magnet for weirdness?

"If you guys like each other, there's always a way to make things work." The dark-haired girl polished off her tea while Amanda nursed her own cup. "Like I said, though, it's all up to you and what you're comfortable with. You could just stay friends if you'd like. Just because you like someone doesn't mean you have to act on your feelings."

"True..."

"Buuuut you also need to give yourself more credit. No more self-doubt, okay? Whatever happened between you two is in the past; _you're_ in control now."

Amanda sighed. "Alright."

"And no more freak-outs. You're letting go of the past now, right? For _good_ this time?"

At her friend's pointed look, Amanda nodded. "Right."

"Okay, I'm holding you to that." Then, "If you're still unsure about Ray and how you feel, or even how you want to proceed, you have time to think it over before making a decision. Don't freak out so much, just think of this as an opportunity to heal and get some closure. What's the worst that could happen?"

A lot could go wrong, but Amanda felt strangely calm about all of this now. Amy always had the ability to make her feel better whenever she started panicking and over-thinking. She wasn't even sure _why_ she was freaking out; Ray had tried to _kiss_ her, but that was much different than him trying to _kill_ her. How many times would she have to tell herself that she was going to start a new leaf with him, to not let her past feelings get in the way of her healing?

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to talk to Ray, poke around a bit more and see what he thought of her after all this time. Maybe the next time she spoke with him at Horrorland, she could ask him how he'd react if he met the real Amanda Benson, and then—based on his reaction—she could gauge whether or not she should come clean. If she wanted to act on her feelings and confess to him, it wouldn't do her any favors to keep lying about her identity, but she _did_ have to be careful.

If things didn't go well, Ray could expose her to the entirety of monsterkind. He could make up a whole story about how she and Josh wiped out his town, make it seem like she was a horrible person who secretly hated monsters, and then she would lose her job. She knew Ray wasn't like that, of course—he was quite mature and wasn't the type to do something petty like that—but she and her brother _were_ responsible for his death in the graveyard that night, as well as the demise of Dark Falls. She wouldn't be surprised if, underneath his calm, cool demeanor, a little bit of anger remained.

But again... If he had any anger, would he really want to kiss her?

She'd initially told Amy she wasn't sure if she would ever reveal herself to Ray, but maybe, if he had forgiven her for what had happened all those years ago... And Amy _was_ , of course, correct in stating that she didn't _have_ to act on her crush. She _could_ just stay friends with Ray; that wasn't a bad idea, but a tiny, traitorous part of her wanted to finish what he'd started. He'd tried to kiss her and she'd stopped him, but what if the next time he tried (if there _was_ a next time), she let him?

For the millionth time that day, Amanda's mind replayed the almost-kiss with Ray. The tenderness in his eyes, how he'd held her... Butterflies swarmed her stomach at the thought of how close they'd been, of what his lips might feel like against her own.

Never in a million years did she think she'd ever feel this way towards the subject of her nightmares. Sometimes life had a strange sense of humor...

It was going to be hard to get through the week _plus_ singing at Horrorland when all she wanted to do now was talk to Ray and figure all this out.

* * *

Ray wasn't sure how it happened, but she had become his new obsession.

Siren _._

 _Siren. Siren. Siren._

With her beautiful bronze eyes, piercing yet swimming with kindness; silky, chocolate-colored curls that fell down her back and around her shoulders like a waterfall; her smooth, pale skin adorned with gorgeous markings that seemed to glow whenever she was happy... Not to mention her _smile_. She could light up a room when she was happy; she exuded enough warmth to rival the summer sun. She was _perfect_.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Ray was tempted to ask Compton to order him a few books about sirens just so he could have a bit more knowledge about her kind. She'd said she was unsure if she truly was a siren, but it wouldn't hurt to do a bit of research. If he was lucky, maybe he could make it a point of conversation; if he learned enough information, he could share it with her if she was interested.

He wanted to know as much as he could about her because Siren had some kind of effect on him that was both wonderful and worrisome. He felt high whenever he was with her, something about her called to him and he knew all she had to do was crook her finger and he'd come running.

And that was the problem. This wasn't normal. He hadn't known Siren for very long, yet he couldn't stop thinking about her, how beautiful she was, how entrancing her voice could be when all the club was quiet... Had she put him under some sort of spell with her singing? If Siren truly was, well, a _siren_ , then perhaps it was possible her hypnotic voice had turned him into the lovesick fool he currently was.

Wait, did he even _love_ her? No, not quite; 'love' was a bit too strong for such early feelings. Ray definitely _liked_ her; his stomach dropped at the mere thought of missing out on their after-show rendezvous.

So what could these feelings be classified as, if they could be classified at all? Was it mere obsession? Infatuation? She _was_ the first monster girl he'd forged an actual friendship with outside of Dark Falls, after all. Maybe he didn't actually like her in a romantic sense; maybe he just liked the attention she gave him, but then that wouldn't explain why he felt a deeper connection to her, like he knew her from somewhere. He knew it was ludicrous; he'd never met anyone quite like Siren before, yet his instincts never lied to him. He sensed that they'd met before. Ray was usually good about picking up scents and reading people, but Siren threw him for a loop. In that stuffy club where so many monsters and scents and other sensory stimuli crashed together, he couldn't use his gifts as well as he usually could.

All he could pick up on was that Siren had acted funny around him when they first met. She seemed genuinely terrified of him, but... He couldn't fathom why. If they truly had been strangers to one another, then why would she be so afraid of him? Was Karen right—did he subconsciously exude an intimidating aura? Was that why Siren had been so hesitant to meet his eyes when they first began talking?

So many questions, so little answers... It was slightly frustrating and Ray found himself wanting to tug at his hair. How could one monster-girl take his inner peace, his usual calmness, and turn it into such chaos? He couldn't think about anything without his thoughts returning to the singer.

One thing was certain: the more he thought about it, the more he was leaning towards asking Compton to order books about sirens and other "mythical" creatures. Maybe if he could somehow find some answers and potentially break whatever spell Horrorland's singer placed over him, he could have a moment to figure out why he felt so out of wack. Maybe if he figured out what was going on, he could clue her in so she could stop; maybe she wasn't even aware of how she made him feel.

Was it love? Was it not? Was he finally going insane after being trapped in this hellish town for years on-end?

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

Ray looked up from his book to find Karen regarding him with concern. He'd been sitting on the front porch of Dead House, curled up on one of the wicker chairs his own family had brought with them when they'd originally moved here. Sometimes it irritated him when Karen interrupted his reading time, but it wasn't like he'd been able to read much anyway; his mind had been too focused on Siren.

 _Siren. Siren. Siren._

He'd almost kissed her, but she stopped him before he could even lean in. He understood and he certainly wasn't the type to push the boundaries no matter who told him 'no,' but dammit, he just couldn't get her off his mind.

What would it be like to kiss her? Were her lips as soft as they looked?

Was she a good kisser, would he be her first kiss?

What if she hadn't stopped him? If they had kissed, would she have wrapped her arms around his neck so that he could pull her closer to him and tilt his head just right so that—

 _Dammit._

Ray sighed. This was almost as bad as when he'd obsessed over Amanda, wondering what she was up to, where she was... The only difference was that although he'd been crushing on Amanda, he had been more attracted to her mind. With Siren, he wanted to know her mind _and_ her body.

...Was that a bad thing? He didn't know whether this attraction to the pretty singer was healthy or not. Was it fruitless? She _was_ a celebrity, after all, plus she did mention she moved around a lot, and he was stuck in Dark Falls. It would never work, would it? That is, if she even felt the same way, if she wasn't just manipulating him with some kind of magic.

He'd never felt this way before, not even with Amanda who he'd only liked because, well, she was smart and pretty, but he'd never had it this bad for her and—

Wait a moment. He hadn't thought about Amanda in a few days.

This... This was new.

"Ray?"

Once again torn from his thoughts, he nodded. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? Did something happen at the club?"

 _Yeah. I almost kissed a pretty girl who makes me feel weird inside._

"No, no, everything's fine." He forced a smile and found it was _easy_ to actually smile, especially when he thought about what would have happened if he'd gotten to kiss Siren. Ray wasn't exactly experienced in kissing, but... Well, he'd kissed a girl or two with how many families had unwittingly moved to Dark Falls.

"You know me; I'm always stuck in my head." He hoped his words would placate Karen because he wanted to go back to thinking about the gorgeous brunette that had captured his heart.

Karen searched his face for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay, if you're sure. You just seem... Out of it."

Oh, he was out of it, all right; Ray couldn't do _anything_ without Siren invading his thoughts. His stomach felt like it was on a rollercoaster; for the first time in years, he felt _alive_ , more alive than the blood of the living could ever make him feel.

But something about Siren bothered him. She _wasn't_ Amanda, that much was crystal-clear, yet... Sometimes, when the lighting hit her just right, he could swear she looked _human_. Sometimes her eyes looked brown instead of the piercing bronze they usually were, and back when he first met Siren, some of her behaviors struck him as odd. When they'd first met, she'd always had a sort of wounded-puppy look about her. He could almost taste her fear, thick waves of it radiating off of her. It was intoxicating (he blamed his monster side for the sick enjoyment he got out of her fear), but it also made him feel guilty. What could he have done to make such a sweet, happy girl so terrified?

Ray was sure, almost one-hundred percent positive that if he could meet Amanda again, she would be terrified of him just as Siren initially was. It was only natural; what happened in Dark Falls would be enough to traumatize any human being. So that begged the question: was it even remotely possible that Amanda was Siren?

He tried to tell himself it was impossible, but the more he thought about it, the more he wasn't so sure. Those moments when she looked human, the initial fear...

But logic dictated that Amanda was somewhere in the human world, living her life, being _normal_. She would never have been able to stumble across Horrorland. She'd most likely put Dark Falls behind her and Ray had been fighting for years to do the same, to keep living his own un-life, to stop thinking about her. The Benson family was just one of many families that passed through their twisted little town; why on earth were they so special?

Yes, they'd gotten away, but... His obsession with Amanda had been to the point of ridiculousness, it had been unhealthy, and now his obsession had taken the form of Siren. What did that say about him? Maybe he had a problem, maybe there was something wrong with him.

Ray groaned and ran a hand over his face. Everything was so messed up. Maybe all of this was inside his head? Maybe Siren wasn't terrified of him, maybe she really didn't look like Amanda, maybe he was just losing his mind.

"Can I ask what you're thinking about?"

Ah, that's right. Karen was still sitting with him, propped up on the railing. She'd been watching him the entire time he'd been engrossed in his thoughts, which would have been creepy if, well, he didn't Watch people for a living.

"I..." He took a deep breath. "I think I may have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"I think I'm over Amanda."

Karen chuckled. "Um, that's the opposite of a problem."

"Yeah, but... Now I can't stop thinking about another girl."

She cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Who?"

"The siren of Horrorland."

Karen grinned. "Siren, huh? I can see why you would like her. So... What exactly are you thinking about when it comes to her?"

"I don't know if I like her or if I'm just obsessed with her," he admitted.

"Well, how do you feel about her?"

He gave her a pointed look. "I just said that I don't know."

"Okay, let me put it to you this way: do you worry about where she is, what she's doing, who she may be talking to? Does the thought of her spending time with other people, other _guys_ , get under your skin at all?"

Ray blinked. "Uh... No? She can do whatever she wants. I mean, I might feel a little jealous if she's talking to another guy, but it's none of my business who she decides to talk to. I think about her a lot, but it's more like... She's so pretty, I love hearing her voice, and I really, really enjoy spending time with her."

"Anything else? What do you feel like around her?"

"Nervous," he breathed. "Definitely butterflies."

Karen clasped her hands together. "There ya go. It's a crush, not an obsession."

"But I feel like it _is_ an obsession. I can't stop _thinking_ about her. She just... She looks so much like Amanda—"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh come _on_ , Ray, I hope you're not implying what I think you're implying."

He shot her a glare, but he wasn't angry. "I know how that sounds, but it's not like that. I know she's not Amanda and I'm not saying that I want her to be, it's just that I get a weird vibe from Siren. She seems so familiar, and sometimes, if you look at her in the right lighting, she looks human. She looks exactly like Amanda would probably look. Her aura is almost an exact match, too."

"Wouldn't her scent indicate whether or not she was human?"

Ray gave her a look. "It's crowded there. How am I supposed to get her scent when there's tons of monster scents suffocating me?"

"Oh... Right. Sorry." She scratched the back of her neck. "Well... What do you mean when you say 'weird vibe'?"

"She was afraid of me when we first met. Terrified." It made him feel miserable when he thought of how uncomfortable she'd been when they first met, barely meeting his eyes, her form tense. He liked it better when she smiled, when she laughed, her whole face alight with happiness. His stomach did a flip at the thought of _him_ making her smile and laugh...

" _Ray_."

He sighed and set the book down, covering his face with his hands. "See what I mean? I can't stop thinking about her."

"Yes, but I'm also asking you questions about her right now. Why do you think she was scared of you?"

"I'm not sure." He let his thumb run over a small rip in the wicker chair's cushioning. "I mean, I remember you once said that sometimes I'm intimidating even though I don't mean to be, but... With the way she looked at me, you'd think I tried to kill her. Kind of like how Amanda would probably look at me if I ran into her again."

Karen was quiet for a moment, mulling over all he'd said. As she did so, the humidity increased slightly and the air became thick with the smell of mud and grass. Sure enough, just as he expected, it began to rain. It would have been soothing to listen to if Ray didn't feel so out of sorts.

"What if she _is_ Amanda?"

"I've thought about that," Ray admitted. "But it's impossible. How could she end up in Horrorland? She's human, she isn't like us."

"Right, but I don't think it's as impossible as you think. I mean, look at us: we're monsters, of course, but if I hadn't gotten that flyer, we never would have been able to get to Horrorland. If we were able to go there, maybe she is, too. Who knows? Maybe she really _is_ Amanda. What if you asked her point-blank?"

"But what if she lies? Why would she tell me the truth if she really is Amanda Benson?"

Karen cocked an eyebrow. "Um, Ray, I don't know if you realize this, but it's impossible to lie to you regardless of how many monsters are around. You're usually right on the mark when it comes to reading people; if you ask her and she lies, you'll know right away."

"How exactly would I ask her? And what if she's not? What if..." He sighed again, lowering his eyes shamefully. "What if I'm so screwed up in the head that I'm projecting? I really like this girl and... God, how messed up will it look if I ask her if she's this girl I used to know when I already told her _twice_ that she looks like Amanda, and... _Ugh_."

He leaned forward onto his knees and covered his face with his hands. "I think there's something wrong with me."

Karen hopped off the railing and sat next to him, draping an arm around his shoulders in an attempt to offer comfort.

"If it makes you feel any better, the more I think about it... She _may_ be Amanda. I get the same vibe you get."

That caused him to immediately look up at her.

"Wait, what?"

The blonde girl shrugged. "She _does_ look like her, and I can't see auras as clearly as you can, but I think hers is similar enough to Amanda's if I remember correctly. I can see why you would think she actually is Amanda. I mean, that's what I first thought when I met her. She looked kind of... Hmm, I wouldn't say she looked afraid of me, but she definitely looked taken aback, like she didn't expect to see me. Slight amount of surprise, but definitely fear before she showed me how to do my makeup."

Relief flooded through him. "So... Maybe I'm not crazy?"

"Not more than usual, no." Karen winked at him playfully and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Seriously, though, if you really want to know, it wouldn't hurt to ask. You could ask her something like, 'hey, is your name really Siren' or something like that."

"When we first started talking, I mentioned that she looked like this girl I used to know: Amanda. That's when she looked afraid, but... Maybe you're right. Maybe the next time I see her, I should try to find out more about her. Maybe that way I'll be able to tell for sure if she's Amanda or not."

And not to mention that when he'd first bumped into her and said Amanda's name, Siren looked like she'd been ready to bolt. In fact, she _had_ bolted away from him. That was rather odd behavior for someone who was usually calm and level-headed.

"You don't have anything to lose; either way, you'll get to learn more about her, and if she isn't Amanda, at least you'll know for sure."

"What if she _is_ Amanda?" Ray didn't know how to feel about that. Siren may look like an older version of the girl, but to him, she seemed like a separate entity. The Amanda he remembered was awkward, quiet, and meek. Siren, however, was confident, bold, extroverted (from what he could tell, anyway). Ray wasn't an expert on psychology, but he was sure a person's natural temperament didn't change like that. Then again, he'd been stuck in Dark Falls for decades before blood began aging him; what did he know about any of that stuff?

"Well... I guess you'll cross that bridge when you get to it. You certainly liked her long enough; I can't imagine you'd be heartbroken to find out the girl you've been crushing on forever has actually been sitting with you this whole time, not to mention she's changed in a lot of good ways."

Even though Karen wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him, trying to get him to laugh, she had a point. He reached up to poke Karen's side and she yelped in surprise, jerking away from his touch.

"When did you get so smart?" he pouted. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the all-knowing Watcher."

"What can I say? I'm a girl, I know things." She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled.

Ray actually felt a little better about all this. No matter what, at least it was an excuse to talk to Siren again.

He couldn't wait to visit Horrorland again.


	20. Chapter 18

**Hi!**

 **Okay, so first off, I apologize for the super-long wait. I've been so busy with school and life that I had to put this story on the back-burner for a little while. Secondly, I just wanted to say thank you as always for your patience and for giving this story a chance. It means a lot that you guys like it so much and that you continue to follow it!**

 **And thirdly, I hope you guys enjoy! :D This story is not perfect (far from it actually), but it's certainly fun to write!**

 *****PLEASE NOTE: I've gone back and made some major edits to this story, so if you go back and re-read, you might find extended stuff regarding Ray/Amanda moments.**

 **[18]**

Everything Amanda did was haunted by that butterfly feeling in her stomach. She couldn't stop thinking about Ray and the fact that he'd tried to _kiss_ her, of all things.

To say she was still in shock was an understatement. She kept thinking about the fear and trauma Dark Falls had unwittingly instilled in her family, the nightmares, the heart-to-heart conversations with her parents and Josh, the constant looking over one's shoulder and straying from any shadows... One little kiss would never be enough to make up for the hell her family had gone through afterwards. No amount of physical contact or pleasant conversations, for that matter, would _ever_ be enough to erase the bad memories that had damaged her family's emotional, social, and mental health.

But... Forming a friendship with Ray was a start. Amy had been correct in pushing Amanda towards making amends with Ray, even though she was still unsure if he knew her true identity. Each time she managed to have a conversation with him, she walked away feeling more confident and triumphant. Every time she got to see him smile and laugh, or see his brow furrow in that cute way it did when he was thinking about something deeply, every time she got to know him a little better than before, it made him less of a monster and more... Human? Perhaps that wasn't the right word for it, but the kindness he continued to show her was slowly replacing the gruesome image that had been haunting her dreams for the past several years.

Forming a relationship with Ray, whether it was friendship or something more, was definitely helping Amanda heal. Although she still questioned the weird butterflies she felt around him—it was _way_ too early to have developed a crush on him, and _why_ , pray tell, would she have a crush on the very person who had tried to KILL her?—she was happy with the progress she was making. Even her parents and Josh had noticed a positive change in Amanda; she laughed more often and her smiles had regained the sunshine that had been absent after Dark Falls. Her newfound happiness and peace was contagious, it seemed, because her parents seemed to greet each day with a little more enthusiasm than before, and Josh was a bit more chipper as well.

Slowly but surely, the Bensons were healing, and Amanda's confrontations with Ray were speeding up the process nicely. Singing at Horrorland had originally been a means of getting by, but now it had become so much more; she could never truly thank Slappy enough for giving her a chance to sing there.

The drive to Horrorland took longer than usual thanks to evening traffic, but Amanda had never been happier to see the crumbling amusement park. She slid her mask on and made her way down the spiral staircase, not even wincing when the dimensional switch occurred. She'd become so accustomed to the monster world that things like that didn't bother her anymore.

As she predicted, she was so early that the club was empty save for Eve, just as cheerful and friendly as she always was. Amanda made small talk with the vampire before heading into the dressing room, beginning to pick through the various dresses at her disposal.

How should she look tonight? Should she go all-out, wear something fancy? Or should she wear something a little more modest, something that fit her usual style?

Amanda bit her lip as she thought about Ray. _Did_ he like the way she dressed? What if she were to wear something nice to catch his attention?

...Wait, no, that was stupid to think about; he didn't seem the type to care about her looks alone. Why was she even worried about his opinion when it came to this kind of thing, anyway? Why was she trying to impress him, what did she think that would achieve?

"Not sure what to wear, huh?"

With a startled yelp, Amanda whirled on her heel to find Eve leaning against the door frame. She was watching the human girl with amusement, and at the sight of the woman, Amanda relaxed.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well... Slappy has a few others performing tonight, so you're only going to be on stage for an hour. You don't have to go all out."

Eve's words were like a cold bucket of water.

"Only an hour?"

The vampire nodded. "Remember last week? I told you that your performances might be shortened for a little while, but don't worry; once we let enough people play here, the boss plans on letting you steal the show completely again. We're just giving a few underground singers a chance to shine, but you're still our main headliner."

Amanda chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. She'd let Ray cloud her mind so much that she'd forgotten the shake-up of her schedule.

"Anyway! Let's see what we can do, hm?" Eve was at the clothing rack before Amanda could blink, only a sharp breeze indicating the woman had moved at all. She began going through a series of maxi gowns before holding up a sleeveless A-line dress with a fluffy white stole. Amanda nodded eagerly and gave a thumbs up when Eve picked out a pair of black wedge heels to match.

Once Eve had placed her outfit to the side where it wouldn't get wrinkled, she began to do Amanda's makeup, teasing her curls into an elegant-looking bouffant style. When the vampire was finished, the usual noises that indicated patrons were arriving began to echo outside. Amanda wondered if Ray was here early, or if he'd show up a little later.

She was nervous, but hopeful. Maybe tonight she could get some answers.

Maybe tonight was the night she could stop living in fear for good, and finally start a new chapter for herself.

* * *

After singing her heart out, Amanda took a bow before her enthusiastic audience, joyful whistles, shouts, and applause filling the entire building. Once she was able to retreat to the calm of the dressing room, she all but fell onto the vanity stool, her feet killing her from the heels. She toed them off and slid her flats on instead, letting out a relieved sigh once the ache in her feet began to subside. It wasn't five minutes later that new music began to thrum through the building, dulled only by the walls of the dressing room.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she wondered how things would go with Ray if she saw him tonight. How exactly could she phrase her questions in such a way that wouldn't give her true identity away?

And if he _did_ know who she was, how would he react? Would they continue to be friends, maybe even something more? Or would their friendship end the moment all was revealed? Her heart ached at that thought; losing his friendship wouldn't destroy her, per se, but it would definitely hurt. Ray had become one of the reasons she looked forward to her shifts at Horrorland. She would continue to sing and perform without him if need be, but it would be a little more lonely, that was for sure.

With a sigh, Amanda checked her appearance one last time, fixing any hairs that were out of place. After reapplying some makeup here and there, she nodded at herself and emerged from the dressing room. Unsurprisingly, she was immediately bombarded by monsters desperately asking her to autograph the little trinkets they'd brought with them. Eve tried to get them to back off, but Amanda assured her it was fine, obliging as many of her fans as she could. When her hand felt like it was going to fall off from signing her name so many times, Eve ensured that the crowd knew to give the girl her space.

The brunette slid onto one of the bar stools, Eve promising to brew her a cup of that blue tea that had become her usual, and she had just started to nod off when a cool hand politely tapped her shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?"

Amanda looked up from her tea and couldn't hold back the brilliant smile that spread across her lips. Suddenly all exhaustion left her and she felt on high alert, her heart beginning to thump quickly in her chest while anxiety and butterflies poked at her stomach.

"Not at all." She motioned to the bar stool next to her, grateful that her voice remained even. "Please, by all means."

Ray plopped down next to her, leaning against the bar for support as he let out a long exhale. Once he'd recomposed himself, he flashed a sheepish smile towards her.

"Sorry I'm late; Karen took a little bit longer to get ready this time."

She chuckled knowingly. "Let me guess, makeup?"

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "She's been practicing and she's gotten better at it, but it still takes her a little bit of time to make sure she's satisfied with how it comes out. Thank you again for helping her; I've never seen her look so confident before."

"No problem; every girl deserves to feel like that, makeup or not."

He glanced at the band currently on stage and Amanda unconsciously followed where he was looking, watching as the group of ghouls played an energetic song that had the club jumping and dancing with enthusiasm. Somewhere in the crowds of moving bodies, she spotted Karen with a few other female monsters; she looked happy, full of life despite her usual sickly paleness. Amanda smiled softly, happy to have helped another person, and when she glanced back at Ray, she was surprised to find him watching her, an unreadable emotion in his gaze.

She unconsciously bit her lip and his eyes flickered down to her mouth, those entrancing blue eyes darkening with something that made Amanda's stomach flip.

Something was different tonight and she wasn't sure how she felt about it, but one thing was for sure: Amy was right. Whether or not Ray knew who she really was under the mask, he definitely had a thing for her. If the almost-kiss hadn't communicated that tidbit of information, then the way he was looking at her right now was evidence enough.

Amanda was dying to ask how he'd feel about coming face-to-face with _the_ Amanda Benson again; was there a chance that he would he be upset with her?

...Was there a small chance that he would actually be happy to see her? How exactly would he react, and where would they go from there?

Ray, on the other hand, was wondering how he should phrase his question. How should he ask Amanda if she was, well, Amanda?

They turned to each other almost in-sync, and at the same time:

"Is it possible that you—"

"What would you say if you—"

They blinked before chuckling.

"I'm sorry." Amanda smiled politely. "You can go first."

"Oh, uh..." Ray rubbed his arm self-consciously. "Well, I just wanted to ask... Is your name actually Siren, or is that just your stage name?"

A wave of icy fear crashed over her stomach, her thoughts becoming an inner mantra of _'f_ _uck fuck fuck, what are you doing, he knows, danger danger, run.'_ Yet, instead of letting her fear take control and have her bolt out of there like a spooked horse, she forced herself to sit up a little straighter.

"I do have another name, but... I'm keeping it under wraps for right now. Siren is the name I prefer, especially while I'm here."

She motioned to the club around them. Ray's intense icy gaze searched her face after that, though she wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for. Amanda resisted the urge to squirm under his attention, instead opting to rest her arm against the cool surface of the bar. She wondered, briefly, if he could read minds.

"Would it be okay if..." He hesitated, and it didn't exactly help Amanda's anxiety. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure." Thank God she was able to keep her voice even. She hated that her old fears still held some sort of power over her despite all the progress she'd been making.

"You remember when we first bumped into each other?" Ray began, and at her nod, he continued, "Why did you look so afraid of me? Did I do something to alarm you?"

Her fight-or-flight instincts were warring with each other now. This was dangerous territory, but... It was now or never. She'd wanted to talk about these kinds of things and now was her chance.

"Before I answer your question, I have a question of my own... That is, if you don't mind?"

Surprise flickered across his features before neutrality replaced them again, and he nodded.

She exhaled softly. _Moment of truth._

However, before she could open her mouth, a few zombies came over and crowded around Ray. They were all speaking animatedly at once, a whirlwind of chaos, and as they began to tug him somewhere, he sent Amanda an apologetic look.

In turn, she smiled to let him know it was okay, and he allowed himself to be hauled off to wherever the zombies were trying to take him. She turned her attention to the new band that was getting set up on stage, a generic beat pumping through the speakers. Many of the monsters who had been dancing were now hanging out in the lounge areas. Quite a few had shuffled over to the bar for a quick drink, so Eve had her hands full at the moment, and Amanda realized she was kinda-sorta missing Ray's company.

 _Why do I feel so..._ Amanda bit her lip at the thought. Was she _really_ going to describe this feeling as 'lonely'?

After so many years of looking over her shoulder, of suffering from nightmares about Ray and Dark Falls and the 'what if's regarding if they hadn't escaped in time... It was the strangest notion, to think she was missing the company of the very person she'd feared for so long.

She'd been so close to asking the questions she wanted to ask and it bothered her that her chance had been stolen. She hoped Ray returned to her soon so she could finally, _finally_ confront him. Even if she was hiding behind her Siren persona right now, and even if he thought she was just some monster who had nothing to do with the Amanda he remembered, she knew he wasn't a bullshitter; her questions would be answered, and she'd be able to take it from there.

"Why so glum, chum?"

Amanda looked up to see Eve cleaning a glass, concern written all over the woman's pale features. She forced a smile for her friend.

"It's nothing! I'm okay."

"Really? Because my bullshit detector is going off." Eve winked, allowing a small smile when Amanda laughed, before concern replaced her mirth. "Seriously, is something wrong? You know you can always talk to me, right? I may not be human, but I've seen it all."

Amanda chewed her bottom lip anxiously. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed. Fire away."

The brunette glanced over her shoulder at where Ray was surrounded by fellow undead citizens of Horrorland, some vampires, a majority of them zombies. He seemed to be the central figure of their group, his smile brilliant, eyes filled with joy and laughter as everyone in the group spoke at once.

Amanda didn't realize it, but while she was watching him, Eve was studying her. The human girl smiled, a faint pink tinting her cheeks even underneath the artificial markings the mask gave her. Her eyes seemed to glaze over with an emotion Eve couldn't pinpoint from this angle, and the markings Eve had painted onto her skin to match the mask began to glow, oddly enough, and the vampire wasn't sure what to make of it. Then again, monster makeup wasn't always _just_ makeup; it wouldn't harm the brunette, but it certainly seemed to be reacting to her emotional fluctuations in an interesting way. It also helped that the mask had chosen her. Slappy once mentioned to Eve that certain masks are drawn to certain people; the metal one that Amanda used must have chosen her because it had immediately taken to her skin. If it hadn't been meant for her, it never would have slid on as seamlessly as it initially did.

Eve's gaze followed Amanda's to behold the blonde young man sitting with a group of undead. Immense power surrounded him and rolled off in waves, especially when he was emotionally riled up. While zombies were not exactly the most well-liked species in the monster world, even Eve could recognize that someone like that particular young man was worthy of respect. The monster world was keen on power; those who were weak were regarded as such while those who were strong were revered.

"Ahh, I get it." Eve gushed lightly. "So you're crushing on him? I have to admit, he's pretty cute."

The girl stiffened as if she'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, her cheeks growing pink.

"Is it that obvious?"

Eve laughed. "Your reaction said it all, honey. How long have you known him?"

"Believe it or not," Amanda admitted. "I actually have history with him."

Eve raised an eyebrow. "History how?"

The brunette blushed. "Uh... Well, he and a group of his friends live in the human world. My family and I had a run-in with them a very long time ago, and it's... It's a long story, honestly."

"Let me guess: they tried eating your family, but you guys got away?"

Amanda turned around so sharply that she nearly fell off the stool. "W-what?! How did you—"

"They're zombies, girl." Then, after wrinkling her nose, "Well, sort of... They're _some_ kind of zombie breed. If you ever hear about mysterious disappearances of, like, a small group of people without any rational explanation, it was probably zombies. They tend to feed on low-profile settlements and they stick to areas that aren't generally populated by too many humans, but I must say, I'm surprised you encountered them in the human world; they don't generally linger there, at least not for an extended period of time. The monster world is usually their preferred home since sunlight isn't as bright here.

"Plus, no offense, but zombies never usually allow their prey to escape," she finished, lowering her voice so that only Amanda heard. "You guys must've known what you were doing if you were able to get away from them and live to tell the tale."

Amanda shuddered. If not for her and Josh, her family would have been goners.

Eve noticed how tense the girl suddenly became. "You hurt one of them, didn't you?"

Guilt and anxiety pierced through Amanda like a gunshot, and she cringed. "W-we didn't mean to! I was twelve at the time, I had no idea what to do, th-they were going to _kill_ us and our parents, and then my brother had this flashlight that was super bright, and when he flashed it in their faces, they—"

" _Shh_." Eve reached over and pressed a finger to Amanda's lips, her gaze darting around to make sure no one had heard the girl. Luckily, there weren't any other monsters around the bar right now, and the loud music reverberating throughout the club seemed to cover Amanda's whispers. Eve relaxed, withdrawing her hand to lean against the edge of the bar.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Amanda choked out, tears beginning to prickle in her eyes. "I _swear_ , we didn't want to hurt anyone, but they attacked us, a-and we were just kids—"

"Honey, you don't have to explain anything to me, nor do you have anything to apologize for," Eve assured. "Listen, I get it, okay? I wasn't born a vampire, after all. I didn't choose to become a monster."

That surprised the brunette. Her mouth fell shut with a quiet snap, and Eve looked around again before leaning in.

"I was human, too, but one night, I was jogging in the park when a vampire snuck up on me. I'll spare you the gory details, but needless to say, it wasn't pretty. I couldn't go back to my family, I couldn't enjoy the sun anymore... I was angry with my sire for a long time, and to boot, I was by myself. I had to figure out this new life all by myself. It was a miracle that Slappy found me and took me under his wing. I'll never understand how a ventriloquist dummy could pull so many strings to save the life of a little fledgling like me, but he did... No pun intended, by the way."

At Eve's wink, Amanda's lips lifted into a small, weak smile.

"Anyway, my point is, I get it, but I understand because I used to be human. Don't tell anyone else about what happened with the zombies you encountered; not every monster will be forgiving or see things from your perspective."

"I know, and I don't plan to." Amanda glanced back towards Ray nervously. "But that's the history I have with him. I don't think he's holding a grudge against me, but... Now you know."

"I've seen the way he looks at you. I seriously doubt he's still angry, if he ever was to begin with."

Eve picked up her washcloth and began to wipe down the bar again. "I'm curious, though, did you guys ever figure out how they became zombies? I can definitely tell that they're dead, but I don't smell the usual zombie virus on them."

"From what I remember, there was some kind of chemical accident where they're from," Amanda explained. "I don't know the specifics, but... Something to do with chemicals. They were human once, but not anymore."

"Interesting." The vampire's gaze flickered towards Ray again. "That _would_ explain the strange scent of human mixed with zombie."

Amanda followed where Eve was looking and felt butterflies well up within her gut at the sight of Ray laughing. One of the zombies nudged him playfully and he beamed, his eyes alight with mirth. She couldn't remember seeing him that exuberant before, certainly not when her family had lived in Dark Falls.

What exactly _was_ it about Ray Thurston that made her feel fuzzy inside? When she'd spoken to Amy, the characteristics that came to mind were Ray's ability to remain level-headed and calm, even in adverse situations. He was certainly attractive, much more so than she remembered, and he was kind to anyone, regardless if they were going to be 'food' or not (she suppressed a shiver at that thought). Ray could even be funny when he wanted to be.

She chewed her lip, replaying the past few weeks where they'd sat down and chatted with each other. What was really striking about Ray was that whenever they talked, even when she was twelve and feeling out of place in Dark Falls, he always made her feel important, like he truly cared about what she had to say. He _listened_ to her. Dare she say it, Amanda felt comfortable in his presence, like she could be herself and say what was on her mind, and he never seemed to judge her. The same was true for the present day: whenever he asked her a question or they fell into conversation, his attention never wavered and he never missed a word that she said.

And then there was the fact that Ray always made an effort to find her and sit with her; he appeared to enjoy her company immensely. Even during that awkward moment when she'd lied and sad she promised Ray a dance after he'd rescued her from all those male monsters had been tugging her around like a rag doll, he didn't have any problem going along with it. He'd been the perfect gentleman, even offering her his arm. Amanda's cheeks warmed when she remembered how close they'd gotten, the way his cool skin felt against hers when he had leaned his forehead against hers; how they'd swayed to the music, Ray's arms around her gently, but also protectively...

"Thinking about him again?"

At Eve's voice, Amanda was pulled from her thoughts. She chuckled nervously, rubbing her arm.

"Y-yeah."

The vampire rolled her eyes in amusement. "Ah, to be young and in love."

"I-I'm not in love!" Amanda protested.

"Not yet, anyway. From the looks of it, though, it won't be long before you are." Eve laughed. "Just a word of advice, if I may: there's nothing wrong with having a crush, but make sure it doesn't interfere with your job. Slappy can be lenient if he likes you enough, but at the end of the day, he's not one for drama, no matter how small. Remember that you're here to perform, so try to keep things professional, okay?"

The vampire's words hit the brunette like a bucket of icy water. That was true... She _was_ crushing on Ray, that much was certain now, but she still had a job to do. Maybe it wouldn't be wise to pursue anything with Ray that could complicate their friendship. Not that she'd been planning on revealing her feelings to him, but still.

Amanda glanced back towards where Ray had been hanging out with his friends. He was currently speaking with one of the other male zombies, but his attention flickered towards her a few times. When their gazes met, Amanda's already-red face grew even hotter and she looked away.

"I'll be careful," she promised Eve, and the vampire nodded. Just before she was about to rush off to fill a few orders, Amanda stopped her.

"Thank you. Not just for all of this," she motioned towards her disguise, "but also for not hating me after finding out that I, um... Y'know."

Eve grinned, reaching over to ruffle the girl's hair. Amanda gave a halfhearted cry of protest, and the vampire laughed.

"Don't sweat it, Amanda. What are friends for?"

* * *

When the last band had finished their set and the club's patrons slowly trickled out of the building, Amanda felt fatigue setting in. She knew she'd sleep well once she got home, but she had to admit, she felt a little disappointed that Ray hadn't come back at all since being carted off by his friends.

It wasn't all bad, and she certainly wasn't going to complain; as much as she enjoyed his company, having some time to put her feet up and enjoy the different musicians showcasing their talent was nice. Yet, anytime she wanted to turn to him and comment on just how nice it was to relax and not have to sing her lungs out all night, she remembered that Ray wasn't at her side tonight. The thought would dampen her spirits for a moment.

She definitely had it bad, and if past experiences with crushes were anything to go by, her feelings would only get worse from here.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about before."

Amanda blinked, surprised to find Ray making his way towards her. She straightened up somewhat, yawning behind her hand. Despite the exhaustion currently weighing on her, his presence still made her feel a little nervous... But she couldn't tell if it was he-scares-me nervous or just crushing-on-him nervous.

Even so, she waved him off. "It's fine, no worries at all. I hope you had a good time here tonight."

"I did! Coming here on Friday nights was one of the best decisions I ever made," he admitted. When Amanda yawned again, he wilted slightly. "I'm guessing you're about to head out?"

At her nod, Ray clasped his hands behind his back, looking down guiltily.

The brunette smiled. "Really, Ray, it's no big deal. We can always hang out next weekend. I'm not upset with you at all, so I hope you don't think I'm mad at you for going to hang out with your other friends."

He seemed to brighten at that. If Amanda didn't know any better, she'd say he was just as nervous around her as she was with him. "That's true, but.. Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me, before I got distracted?"

Despite the fatigue, she felt her heart thump a little faster. Ah, yes... She _had_ wanted to ask him something, something very important. She'd waited all night to ask him this question, and now she finally had her chance.

 _Now or never. Here goes._

"You've mentioned that girl Amanda quite a few times since we first met," she began, and Ray nodded in affirmation. All of her nightmares about Ray and the others catching up to her family and finishing what they started came rushing back, and suddenly, her throat felt dry. Amanda swallowed nervously as she forced herself to meet Ray's eyes, those blue eyes that were watching her calmly, expectantly.

 _C'mon, just ask him already. You can do this._

"What I'm curious to know is this: how would you feel if you were able to see her again?"

He blinked at her. The next few minutes were tense as Ray processed the weight of her words.

"Seeing Amanda again would be impossible," he said, finally. "Our paths are not meant to cross again."

 _...Huh?_

"What makes you say that?"

"She's human and I'm technically a monster. She belongs in the realm of normalcy while I belong, well.." He motioned to the environment around them. " _Here_ , in the monster realm. This is where I'm supposed to be, and she's supposed to be among her own kind. It's just how things are.

"And besides," his demeanor grew sad. "She wouldn't want to see me again anyway. Dark Falls and I do what we have to do to survive, but... I know it's not an acceptable way of life. Amanda probably hates me and the last thing she'd ever want is to see me again, and to be honest with you, I don't blame her one bit."

Amanda could only stare at him, dumbfounded by his admission. He... He thought she _hated_ him?

...Well, he wasn't technically wrong. Initially, for a long time after her time in Dark Falls, Amanda could barely stomach the _memory_ of Ray, let alone physically face him again. Things had changed, however, and now that she was beginning to harbor feelings for him, it hurt to think that this is what he thought.

"That's..." She had no idea how to reply.

Ray chuckled bitterly. "It is what it is. I was in the wrong and I fully accept responsibility for what I did."

"So... If you saw her again, you wouldn't be mad at her?"

His brow furrowed with confusion. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Well, you said she shined a flashlight in your face, right?"

"No, her brother was the one who did that. He didn't realize it, but he saved her life by doing so; I don't blame him either."

"You're not upset with either of them?"

Ray regarded her with a strange look, as if he knew it was Amanda asking these questions and not Siren. "Of course not. I mean, in the beginning I was; having someone shine a mini-floodlight in your face and then having your whole body melt is not exactly an experience I'd like to repeat, but... they were fighting for their lives. If I was in their position, I would've fought for mine. In fact, before I became part of Dark Falls, I probably _did_ try to fight off the others, but... You can see how well that worked out for me. I didn't have a bright flashlight with me."

Before Amanda could reply, a feminine voice called Ray's name. They both looked up to find Karen waving at them.

The undead young man smiled at the pretty singer next to him, but she could tell it looked strained, like something was bothering him. "I hope that answers your questions for now. I have to go, but... I'll see you next time, right? Maybe we can talk more then?"

Amanda managed a nod, and Ray politely excused himself, leaving the girl to her mess of thoughts and feelings.

* * *

After catching up on a little bit of sleep, stuffing her face with some leftover cheese pizza, and taking a nice, long shower, Amanda grabbed her cell phone and plopped down onto her bed. She dialed Amy's number and waited patiently, her friend picking up after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Something happened!" Amanda blurted. There was a pause on the line, and she realized her mistake. "S-sorry, everyone is fine here, I didn't mean to make it sound like someone got hurt. It has to do with Ray."

" _Ohh_." It sounded like a door was being eased shut. "Okay, girl, gimme the details."

Amanda peeked out from her doorway before closing her own bedroom door. The last thing she needed was for Josh or her parents to hear "Dark Falls" and "Ray" tossed around. They were _finally_ able to sleep with the lights off at night; Amanda would never want to accidentally do something that hindered their own healing.

She explained everything to Amy, sparing no details just as the girl asked. Amy listened intently, never once interrupting Amanda and offering the occasional "uh-huh" to let her know she was still on the line.

After Amanda finished speaking, Amy hummed thoughtfully.

"Sounds like you got your answers."

"Well, yes, but doesn't it sound weird to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ray _doesn't_ hate me."

Amy chuckled. "You sound surprised. He's already stated he isn't holding a grudge."

"B-but... _But_!" The brunette was flabbergasted. "But he _should_!"

"Er... No, not really. I mean, think about it: _he_ went after _you._ Guy's got a point; if anyone should be angry, it's you, but you're not angry, are you?"

Amanda blinked, taken aback by her friend's words.

 _Was_ she still angry? She used to be, back when she and Amy had first become friends. She'd stay over at Amy's house and watch how normal and pleasant the Kramer family was. Jed and Sara were great, Amy's parents were sweet, and although she had yet to meet the mysterious "Dennis" who always picked up the house phone, he was very kind as well. Amy may have gone through some crazy, unexplainable things of her own, but at least her family didn't constantly look over their shoulder like the Bensons did.

After years of therapy, talking things through with Amy, and now, forcing herself to face the things that used to make her run and hide... The answer to her friend's question was no. She wasn't angry, at least not anymore.

"No. I'm not."

"Sooo, what's the big deal?"

Amanda wasn't sure herself, but luckily, Amy seemed to pick up on this.

"Everything's okay, Amanda. Remember what I said the last time we talked? Don't doubt yourself; roll with this. Ray isn't mad at you, and you're not mad at Ray, so there's no reason to be freaking out. You're handling this just fine."

"Then why do I feel so nervous?" The brunette hated how meek her voice sounded.

"Because you're going past your comfort zone. You're heading into strange new territory that is much different than what you know or what you expected. It's okay to be nervous, but realize that everything is fine. You spent all that time wondering about how Ray would react to you, and now you know there's no hard feelings. At all. So get rid of all those 'what if' thoughts."

Amy was right, yet again.

"So, since he's not upset with you," she continued. "How are you going to act around him now? Like, how are you going to address things?"

"I have no idea," Amanda admitted. "I was thinking of just keeping things the way they were and letting him think I'm a different person."

"You could do that. I'm curious, though, do you plan on ever telling him who you are?"

Normally, Amanda would blanch at the idea of doing such a thing, but... Despite her anxiety, she was feeling much better after finally getting it into her brain that Ray didn't hate her. And it definitely made her crush on him worse.

"I think I'm going to see how things go the next few times we're hanging out," she decided aloud. "Now that I know he isn't angry, maybe... Maybe somewhere down the line, I'll tell him who I am."

"That's fair, and honestly, I'm proud of you for pushing the boundaries. I'm not a psychologist, but I can tell you this: you've made some major leaps since taking this job."

Amanda laughed softy. As the conversation switched gears and the girls began to discuss school, Amanda noticed she felt much lighter than she had in the past few years. Who would've thought that the key to finally healing from Dark Falls was actually facing it head-on?

And who would've thought she'd make so much progress in her own healing that she'd find herself crushing on Ray?


	21. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for being patient with me; school was a little rough in the spring, but I graduated with a BA! Now onto a master's. Bring on the student debt! (Okay, so maybe not the student debt, but ya'll students feel my pain)**

 **I just wanted to say I apologize for any confusion of time in this story. Pidgeapodge was kind enough to bring it to my attention that sometimes Amanda's schedule is a bit inconsistent. I'm going to admit that I suffered a bit of head trauma back in 2018; it was the fourth (fifth? idfk, I'm clumsy as fudge lol) concussion I've had in the past 10 years and it was bad enough that I actually forgot the date, my name, and who the president was. I'm not telling you guys this as an excuse, but sometimes I do have a bit of trouble remembering what's what. I do hope you guys can forgive this error on my part, and I hope you can enjoy the story regardless! I will eventually go back and make changes where they are needed, so worry not!**

 **Something else I realized: blonde vs blond. I used to use both interchangeably, but blonde = female, blond = male. I didn't know that until recently. The more you know, lol. I apologize for these errors. Ya girl here is sometimes an idiot.**

 **Pidgeapodge: Just wanted to say thank you again for your constructive criticism and for taking the time to review this story! I am greatly honored that this is the best Goosebumps story you've read so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy! ^_^**

 **Phoenix Arisen Again: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad this story is interesting; I know it's probably a bit of a stretch, but as long as you guys enjoy reading it, I definitely enjoy writing it! :D**

 **[19]**

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Ray replied, running a hand through his wavy locks. "All I know is that it's got to be her. She was asking questions that were a bit too... I don't even know how to describe it. It's like she was asking on Amanda's behalf."

Karen carefully applied a fresh coat of gloss to her lips before returning her attention to Ray. "Do you think maybe she knows Amanda?"

"I think she _is_ Amanda," he corrected. "But I don't want to scare her. What if she _is_ still angry? What if everything falls apart between us? I really like being with her, she's such an amazing person... What if I screw this up?"

The blonde moved away from the vanity and sat down next to Ray, whose expression was bordering on crestfallen. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Look, she tested the waters with you, so I think it's fair that you do the same." At her words, he met her gaze. "If she really is Amanda and she was able to be nice enough to show me how to do my makeup, I think there's a good chance she'll be comfortable answering whatever questions you want to ask her. I mean, seriously, if she is Amanda, then she's been aware of who's been sitting beside her this whole time."

"She was nervous for a while. That would explain why she looked like she'd seen a ghost," he admitted, and Karen smiled.

"And what about now? Is she still nervous?"

"Not nearly as much as when we first began talking, no."

"Then there you go."

Ray reached up to playfully pinch her cheek. "Seriously, Kare-bear, when did you get so smart?"

She swatted his hand away and pouted at him. "I told you, it's a girl thing. Now, go get ready or we're gonna be late!"

With that, she pulled him to his feet and began nudging him towards the door, and Ray laughed.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Meet you downstairs in five."

* * *

Amanda took a grateful sip of her tea as she listened to the next act play the first song of their set. Horrorland was jumping tonight, all thanks to her, and the energy of the club was contagious. She was proud of the performance she'd given and, judging by the massive crowd that had hounded her for autographs and selfies the moment she exited the dressing room, they loved it as well.

She hadn't seen Ray or Karen in the sea of people, nor did she see any of the other teens from Dark Falls. Usually they were in the club just before she began her first song, but they must have been running late again. Truth be told, she was a little disappointed; she'd purposely worn a black strapless dress with a rhinestone-encrusted bodice, a pair of sleek black stilettos, and a silver bangle bracelet Amy had gotten her for her twentieth birthday. Her hair was half-up, half-down, glossy curls spilling over her shoulders. Eve had, of course, completed the look with smokey eye makeup and deep red lipstick. Amanda was purposely tried to look good, just to see Ray's reaction. Part of her kinda-sorta wanted to look good for him.

"Hey." Ray's soothing voice pulled her from her thoughts. "I'd apologize for being late, but I seem to be late all the time nowadays. I'm sorry I missed your show."

A sliver of anxiety poked at her insides, but it wasn't enough to ruin the excitement and relief she felt at the fact that her crush was here.

Crush... The past version of herself would have exploded at the very notion of _speaking_ to Ray, let alone _crushing_ on him. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. Her mother always told her that a lot could change in a year, but in Amanda's case, a lot had changed over the course of a few weeks. She was making huge steps in healing from her past trauma, and the key to her healing had just taken a seat beside her at the bar.

"It's okay," she assured. "I wasn't on long tonight. My boss has a lot of people lined up to play after me, so my performance time has been cut in half."

Ray's expression fell. "If I had known that, I would've been here earlier."

Amanda smiled in a way she hoped was reassuring. "There's always next time, right?"

That seemed to cheer him up some. "True."

"Oh my gosh, you look so good!"

At Karen's excited squeal, Ray and Amanda turned to see the blonde rushing towards a group of ghoulish girls in gaudy makeup and jewelry. A ghost, two vampires, a Horror... They all eagerly pulled the zombie girl into a hug and began gushing over each other's outfits and makeup. Karen was absolutely radiant as the group pulled her towards the dance floor, finally among that group of friends she'd always dreamed of having.

"It's good to see her happy," Amanda admitted, and Ray nodded absentmindedly, suddenly brought back to his earlier conversation with his oldest friend. He chewed his lip thoughtfully as he considered how to approach the brunette next to him. What if she got upset and ran? What if he ruined everything he'd built with her? What if...

Oh God, what if none of it was real? What if she'd only been kind to him because, well, that was common courtesy? Did she really consider him a friend, or...

He hadn't realized it, but Siren was waving her hand in front of his face. "Hey, are you alright? You look like something's troubling you."

Maybe... Maybe he should just be direct. Wasn't that how he always was? So why was this time any different? Why was it different with her?

 _Because if she is who you think she is, you have a lot to make up for,_ a small voice inside him whispered. He knew that was true, but how would he even begin to make up for his behavior? How would she ever understand that he hadn't gone after her because it was personal, that he'd never actually _wanted_ to kill her? Dark Falls needed to survive and this was the only way they knew how. It wasn't an excuse; it was a solemn truth.

"Ray? Are you sure everything is okay?"

He nodded absentmindedly. Direct... He needed to be direct. This couldn't keep torturing him, not if he wanted to pursue something with Siren and finally let go of the person who'd been haunting him since meeting her all those years ago.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you something last time," Ray admitted. "Would it be okay if I asked you now?"

She blinked in surprise, but gave a short nod. "Of course."

"I know how this is going to sound, but please bear with me," he began, mustering up all of his courage. "It's just that, with how similar you look and your demeanor... I-is it possible... Are you really Amanda Benson?"

Panic flickered across her face for a moment and she seemed to freeze up, just like when they'd first bumped into each other. Ray immediately opened his mouth to stammer out an apology for making her feel uncomfortable when her expression relaxed. A tiny, weak smile lifted her pretty pink lips and he wasn't sure how to interpret the action. Was she secretly annoyed with him? Was he testing her patience by constantly asking these questions over and over again?

...Or was there really a chance that his instincts, his interpretation of her aura, the similar appearance to the brunette he remembered... was there a chance he'd been correct all along?

"How, um... How long have you been waiting to ask me that?"

"A little while." He swallowed nervously. "Listen, I'm so sorry I keep bringing this up, it's just that you look so much like her, a-and I keep thinking there's a possibility, and if you _are_ her, there's so much I want to apologize for, and—"

Siren placed a finger against his lips, effectively silencing his desperate rant. He chanced a glance up to find that she wasn't angry like he'd expected—after all, if someone kept telling him he looked like someone else, he was pretty sure _he'd_ get a little irritated after a while. Instead, she looked nervous.

 _Am I creeping her out?_

"Ray, it's okay. You don't have to apologize for asking me that. Look, to be honest, I wasn't sure when I would—"

"EEE! OH MY GOSH, THERE SHE IS!"

"IT'S _SIREN_!"

"HI SIREN!"

A crowd of monsters were rushing over, a sea of fresh faces that must have just arrived at the club. Siren heaved a sigh and smiled knowingly. It was only a matter of time before her fans would swarm her. So before they got to her, she offered an apologetic glance towards Ray as she said, "I don't think I can answer you right now, but if you're willing to wait until the club clears out, I can talk to you about this then. Is that alright with you?"

"What time should I—"

"Three," she replied, already standing up. "Can you wait until then?"

Ray could only nod as she greeted her fans, allowing some to hug her, taking selfies with others, graciously accepting little trinkets and items to sign her autograph. He slipped away from the bar and shuffled into the shadows, where his zombie brethren were relaxing. Joseph and the others were nice enough to wave and mouth "Hi!" which he gladly returned. He would have joined them as he sometimes did, but he wanted to be left to his thoughts for now. He still kept a watchful eye on Siren to ensure no monsters mistreated her, but for the most part, he was lost in his own thoughts.

He kept mulling over her reactions and words, wondering if she was going to give him a stern talking-to after the club was closed, or if she was going to admit that yes, Amanda Benson was actually Siren, a beautiful singer for monsterkind and one of the sweetest girls he'd ever had the pleasure to talk to.

It wasn't long before the clock struck three and the club began to clear out. Karen approached him, her hair wild from constantly jumping up and down, makeup miraculously intact. She took a seat beside him, relief flooding her sore feet. "Hey you. Did you get to hang out with Siren?"

"Not as long as I would've liked, but yes." Ray smiled. "Did you have a good time?"

"Oh, yeah! Me and the girls went a little overboard out there, but it was worth it." She reached down to massage her foot, wincing again at the pain that radiated through her soles. "I think I'm going to sleep very well. I hope I didn't give myself blisters."

The others from Dark Falls joined them shortly after, each of them appearing to have enjoyed their evening. Karen stood up, preparing to lead them all outside where they would read the spell that took them home, when Ray gently grabbed her arm.

"Hey, do you mind if I hang back for a few minutes? There's something I have to do before we go."

Surprise and curiosity flickered across her features, but she nodded. He knew she'd pester him for answers later, but right now, she seemed to understand that whatever he needed to do, it was important.

"Okay, but don't take too long. We'll be right outside."

"Thanks."

He watched as Karen led the others outside, and finally, it was just him and maybe three other patrons. The bartender was wiping down the bar as she always did around closing time, and he began to mentally kick himself when he realized Siren hadn't said whether or not she'd actually meet him _in_ the club, just to wait until it cleared out. He didn't blame her if she was trying to give him the slip.

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he'd royally screwed everything up.

* * *

 _He knows, Amy, he knows! I'm scared! Tonight is the night I tell him and I'm freaking out!_

Amanda paced back and forth in the dressing room, anxiously awaiting her phone to vibrate and let her know Amy had gotten her text. She was freaking out, Ray _knew_ who she was, she couldn't exactly deny it anymore—

 _Bzzt!_

She pulled her phone from her pocket and quickly opened the new message:

 _You're gonna be fine, hun. Remember he almost kissed you. If he hated you, he wouldn't do that. Deep breaths, be honest w/him, and let me know if you need me to kick some ass for you. Good luck! xx Amy_

* * *

Suddenly, all of Ray's thoughts were halted when the dressing room door opened and his singer friend stepped out, her face turned away from him as she carefully closed the door behind her. Without all of the monster auras blocking his gifts, Ray immediately knew she was _human_ , not a siren at all, and he _knew_ that familiar aura, but if she could just turn and look at him, then maybe—

As if hearing his thoughts, the brunette obliged him and time stopped. Ray stared at her, dumbfounded. Without the swirly facial markings, the crowds of monster scents and auras, the silvery contacts, there was absolutely _no_ mistaking the young woman who was quickly approaching him. The chocolate-colored eyes that showed a hint of gold in the right lighting, the dusting of freckles across her rosy cheeks, the sweet smile and the shy way in which she clasped her hands behind her, the calm, gentle demeanor—it was _her_. The very girl who had haunted his thoughts for years, the one person whose family had managed to escape their twisted town, she was _here_ , right in front of him. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, inside and out, much more beautiful than he could ever imagine.

She stopped in front of him, her fingers nervously fiddling with the strap of her purse. She smiled weakly, fear rolling off her in waves, and she didn't exactly meet his eyes.

"You wanted an answer earlier," she said, her voice shaky at first. After clearing her throat, she chanced a peek at his face. "My answer is yes."

His throat felt dry and his brain seemed to be malfunctioning. Siren, no, _Amanda_ tucked a loose curl behind her ear, lowering her gaze as blush painted her already-pink cheeks.

"So you're really... All this time you've been..."

"I'm sorry I lied to you, b-but I thought it was necessary," she explained. He could _taste_ the spike in her fear as it continued to crash over him. Normally it was intoxicating, but from her, he couldn't stand it. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. Not her, never _her_.

"Amanda—"

"I thought you'd be angry with me," she continued, her body beginning to tremble. Remorse, sadness, even _tears_ began to trickle into the mix of fear and anxiety that were beginning to suffocate him, and Ray's heart broke as he watched the strong young woman before him begin to fall apart. He'd caused this... Was this what she felt all these years? Because of _him_? "I thought you'd want to f-finish what you st-started, and I'm sorry, you know? I d-didn't think that flashlight would k-kill you, b-but Josh and my family, I was scared, I didn't want to d-die, and I—"

Out of all the reactions the brunette had been expecting, she certainly didn't expect one where Ray suddenly reached out and pulled her into a hug.


End file.
